APRENDIENDO A AMARTE
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Siglo XIX... Un amor en tiempos de guerra... Kagome es obligada a casarse para mantener el buen nombre de su familia pero... Aprenderá a amar a su esposo a pesar de llevar en su corazón a otro hombre?... INUXKAG... CAPITULO 11!
1. Chapter 1

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC… LOS INVITO A TODOS A LEER UNA NOTA QUE CORRESPONDERIA AL CAPITULO 4…**

------

Siglo XIX... Un amor en tiempos de guerra...

------

------

**Capítulo 1**

------

------

_Nakayama, Hacienda San Konoe_

"Don InuTaisho."

Un viejo y regordete sacerdote de larga sotana negra se inclinó sobre el agonizante anciano.

InuTaisho Takano, dueño de todas aquellas tierras y considerables riquezas, pasaba sus últimos momentos de vida en su hacienda a las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Nakayama. Un año atrás le había sido diagnosticada una enfermedad que, lamentablemente, estaba ya en su fase terminal.

Ni un poderoso youkai como él podría salvarse de lo inevitable.

Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Obvia y única señal que daba de vida. Vida que, según el último dictamen médico, estaba llegando a su fin. Sólo era cuestión de días, o tal vez horas, para que ocurriera el fatal desenlace.

"Don InuTaisho," repitió el viejo sacerdote acercándose un poco más a su oído. Sin poder abrir sus pesados párpados, el hombre respondió al llamado de su nombre con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza. "Él muchacho está aquí. Quiere que lo haga pasar?" susurró gentilmente el religioso.

A pesar de su gran debilidad, el viejo InuTaisho hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos para revelar una cansada y apagada mirada dorada. Los músculos de su arrugado rostro se contrajeron levemente y luego de unos segundos separó sus secos labios para dejar escapar un áspero y gutural sonido de aprobación.

Tomando aire nuevamente, el hombre cerró sus opacos ojos ámbar.

La habitación quedó una vez más en el silencio ensordecedor en el que había estado antes de la llegada del viejo Padre Mushin. Con un leve asiento de su cabeza, el viejo sacerdote se enderezó y miró brevemente a los otros tres ocupantes del dormitorio. Después de un corto intercambio de miradas entre ellos, el cura se dirigió hacia las amplias puertas dobles de madera, las abrió y haciéndose a un lado, hizo una pequeña seña con su mano.

Segundos después, una figura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Era la figura de un joven. Él se tomó todo su tiempo para detallar sus alrededores. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que entraba a la alcoba principal de aquella hacienda.

La amplia habitación estaba decorada muy sobriamente pero con adornos y demás objetos de mucho valor. En el centro y sobre una gran alfombra color café, se levantaba una gran cama matrimonial de cuatro postes elaborada en fina madera tallada de donde descolgaban unas finas y delicadas cortinas en velo color beige las cuales, en el momento, estaban recogidas y amarradas a cada uno de los altos postes.

Desviando un poco la mirada de la cama, el joven observó detenidamente las paredes. Costosas pinturas de reconocidos pintores de la época ocupaban gran parte de los empapelados muros. Pero lo que más llamó fuertemente su atención fue un retrato enmarcado en bronce colocado en un lugar privilegiado en la habitación. Era el retrato de una distinguida y hermosa mujer inuyoukai.

La fallecida esposa del moribundo miraba sonriendo levemente hacia el espectador. El joven recién llegado no pudo evitar fruncir un poco más su entrecejo.

Escasos minutos pasaron como horas para los ocupantes del dormitorio. Aunque la iluminación del lugar era carente debido a la poca cantidad de velas que se consumían lentamente en grandes y pequeños candelabros de hierro forjado dispuestos por el mismo dueño en varios puntos de la habitación y sobre una pequeña mesita a uno de los costados del cuarto, los demás testigos pudieron distinguir la apariencia de aquel hombre joven.

Por la forma de vestir del recién llegado, los hombres pudieron concluir que el joven venía de una clase inferior a la del moribundo anciano. Sin embargo, una sumisa jovencita que los acompañaba se concentró un poco más en él. En su físico para ser exacto.

Vestido con una simple camisa blanca abierta a medio pecho y arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones gris oscuro ligeramente cubiertos por tierra al igual que las botas negras de montar, el joven estaba dotado de una buena altura, cintura delgada pero pecho, hombros y brazos bien desarrollados.

En pocas palabras, tenía un cuerpo fascinantemente proporcionado. Prueba inequívoca de la posible dura vida que tuvo que afrontar en el campo en su temprana juventud. El corazón de la joven se arrugó de sólo pensar en eso. Luego sus ojos subieron lentamente hasta detenerse en su rostro.

Quería comprobar por su propia cuenta si realmente aquel joven era el hijo del rico hacendado.

Afortunadamente para ella, la parcial oscuridad del lugar ocultó muy bien el rubor que coloreó sus blancas y pálidas mejillas. Era increíblemente apuesto. Ninguno de sus rasgos pertenecía al común fenotipo del pueblo. No había duda de que la mayoría de los rasgos de este joven pertenecía a los inuyoukai.

Su piel era blanca pero la cubría un ligero tono bronceado producto del constante trabajo bajo el inclemente sol. Sin embargo, lo más impactante y como complemento a su rostro perfecto, eran sus ojos. Ojos tan dorados y brillantes como el mismo oro.

Una prueba más que reafirmaba su parentesco con el viejo Don InuTaisho.

Esos hermosos y fríos ojos ámbar brillaban llenos de vida reflejando el fuego de las velas encendidas y muy a diferencia de los del viejo patrón. Para terminar, su desaliñada y larga cabellera plateada bajaba por su ancha espalda hasta más abajo de su cintura, y casualmente en gruesos y espesos mechones sobre esa penetrante mirada, cubriéndola parcialmente.

Pero lo que de verdad sorprendió a la joven cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cima de su cabeza, fueron las dos blancas y triangulares orejas de perro que se asomaban firmemente entre su cabello como si estuvieran atentas a cualquier sonido a su alrededor.

Mientras que el joven miraba con extraño interés el retrato de aquella mujer, casi después de unos segundos, sintió todas aquellas miradas sobre él y sus orejas se movieron levemente en dirección de los demás ocupantes.

Para él era algo incómodo tanto escrutinio pero, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y los motivos que rodearon su inesperada llegada, le pareció algo lógica aquella reacción para la que, mentalmente, ya venía preparado y dispuesto a enfrentar.

En una respuesta rápida, el joven desvió su mirada hacia el costado opuesto al gran retrato y fijó sus ojos en los dos hombres. Ambos estaban vestidos de manera similar. Trajes oscuros de tres piezas consistentes en pantalón, chaleco y levita, camisas blancas con cuellos almidonados y sobrias corbatas de lazo elaboradas en seda. Más o menos, los dos rondaban por la misma edad aunque se veía mucho mayor aquel hombre que se encontraba junto a una joven mujer.

Esto lo tomó un poco desprevenido. No esperaba que una mujer estuviera presente en aquel momento. Sus ojos lograron hacer contacto por milésimas de segundos.

Avergonzada por dejarse descubrir, ella bajó levemente su cabeza fijando sus curiosos ojos color chocolate en el visible piso de madera bajo ella. Al joven visitante sólo le bastó un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de que era una jovencita con algo de clase pero inferior por el tipo de ropa que llevaba puesto.

Aún cuando no era un vestido de fina tela y tan elaborado como los que lucían las damas y señoritas de la alta sociedad en la capital, era igualmente largo y con aplicaciones en encajes. Su cabello era negro azabache tan brillante y sedoso como un manto de fino terciopelo el cual llevaba recogido pulcramente a la altura de su nuca.

Su actitud y porte era la de toda una señorita.

Un áspero sonido proveniente de la cama captó de repente la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo la del joven recién llegado.

"Entra muchacho. Tu padre quiere verte." Dijo el Padre Mushin en su inconfundible y paternal tono de voz.

Sin mostrar ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro, el hombre en la puerta entró con firmes pasos y se detuvo a pocos centímetros del lado izquierdo de la cama donde yacía inmóvil el cansado cuerpo de su anciano padre.

Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Diez años que para un youkai saludable no significaban nada, se vieron claramente reflejados en la acabada apariencia del hombre. InuTaisho al sentirlo cerca, levantó sus pesados párpados.

Aclarando suavemente su garganta, el Padre Mushin llegó a su lado. "Inuyasha, como puedes ver, a tu padre no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, por eso…"

"Él no es mi padre." Sentenció Inuyasha interrumpiendo abruptamente al viejo sacerdote. "Eso me quedó muy claro años atrás cuando viví bajo su techo." La frialdad en su tono de voz no pasó desapercibida para los demás testigos que intercambiaron breves miradas entre sí. Al menos por parte de los señores.

La jovencita levantó la mirada del suelo y arrugó levemente sus cejas un poco perturbada por su declaración.

"Te equivocas, muchacho."

"No, anciano Mushin. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que soy y del lugar que ocupo en esta hacienda. Ante sus ojos y los ojos de todos, soy el hijo ilegítimo del dueño. Un híbrido bastardo. Así que no veo la razón de por qué me mandó llamar. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué demonios vine."

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron aún más al escuchar sus duras palabras. Los otros dos personajes no se quedaron atrás pero a su respuesta le sumaron la forma tan irrespetuosa en cómo se dirigió al servidor de Dios.

"Hijo, entiendo tu posición y confusión pero… tu padre, Don InuTaisho, no te mandó llamar para que te compadecieras de su estado y lo perdonaras. Antes de caer en este estado, tu padre alcanzó a reconocerte legalmente como su hijo y en su testamento te nombra heredero único y absoluto de todas sus propiedades."

Inuyasha no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro y bajó su resentida mirada hacia el anciano en agonía. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente como rápidos destellos. Siete años de su niñez y preadolescencia pasaron en cuestión de segundos por su cabeza. Por qué ahora? Por qué después de tantos años de dolor y humillaciones?

"Inuyasha." La voz del Padre Mushin lo sacó del acelerado tren de ideas. "Imagino lo que estás sintiendo pero… es cierto. Tu padre finalmente recapacitó y quiso enmendar sus pecados dándote lo que por derecho te corresponde." Terminó el viejo sacerdote colocando una de sus arrugadas manos sobre su hombro.

El joven heredero parpadeó al sentir el contacto de su mano y casi inmediatamente su rostro volvió a mostrar su usual indiferencia.

Uno de los hombres que llevaba un maletín en su mano aclaró su garganta adelantándose a la que pudiera ser la respuesta de Inuyasha. "Sr. Takano, permítame expresarle mis respetos. Soy el Licenciado Rodolfo Michelsen, notario de Nakayama," dijo él extendiendo su mano libre. Inuyasha miró brevemente al Padre Mushin antes de aceptar su mano. "Sé que este no es el momento y que viene de muy lejos pero me gustaría aprovechar su visita al pueblo para reunirme en privado con usted. Como hijo de Don InuTaisho es necesario hacer el traspaso de todos sus bienes a su nombre y para eso requiero del registro de su firma."

Inuyasha le respondió inconscientemente con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza aún sin salir por completo de su estupor.

"Bien." El Licenciado Michelsen se detuvo un segundo para buscar algo en su maletín. Cuando lo encontró sacó una carpeta y se la extendió a Inuyasha. "Aquí le entrego el registro donde Don InuTaisho lo reconoce como hijo dándole su apellido. El otro documento es el testamento redactado de puño y letra del Padre Mushin por órdenes de Don InuTaisho. Igualmente figuran las firmas correspondientes del Señor y de sus testigos aquí presentes."

Inuyasha le recibió la carpeta y enfocó su mirada en la pasta. Aparentemente se hallaba debatiendo si debía o no darle un vistazo para comprobar sus palabras. El Padre Mushin aprovechó el silencio de Inuyasha para dirigirse al notario. "Licenciado Michelsen, agradezco mucho su ayuda."

"No fue nada, Padre Mushin. Fue con mucho gusto. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro. Señor Takano, espero que tenga buena noche y lamento mucho la situación en la que se encuentra su señor padre. Hasta luego." Dijo el hombre antes de hacer un leve movimiento de despedida con su cabeza y salir de la habitación cerrando las puertas dobles.

Aprovechando la salida del Licenciado Michelsen, el otro hombre se acercó al joven heredero. "Es un placer conocer al hijo de Don InuTaisho," comenzó el hombre captando la atención de Inuyasha. "Soy el Administrador de San Konoe, Ryo Ishihara, para servirle en lo que necesite." Extendiéndole un brazo a la joven que dejó atrás, continuó. "Ella es mi hija, Kikyo Ishihara."

En seguida, la joven se acercó a los hombres y se detuvo frente a Inuyasha bajándose levemente en una reverencia.

"Encantada de conocerlo, Joven Takano," le dijo ella respetuosamente usando un suave tono de voz.

Inuyasha asintió. "Es un placer." Respondió él simplemente por cortesía sintiéndose un poco extraño y al mismo tiempo incómodo al escuchar ser llamado por el poderoso e influyente apellido de su padre.

"Kikyo, por favor baja y dile a Noriko que prepare una de las habitaciones de arriba para el hijo del dueño." El hombre se dirigió cariñosamente a su hija.

"Enseguida, padre." La joven regresó su mirada hacia el apuesto heredero. "Con permiso," dijo ella haciendo otra pequeña venia. Levantándose levemente la larga falda vinotinto de su vestido, Kikyo se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por la varonil voz de Inuyasha.

"Eso no será necesario." Dijo él secamente. "No pienso quedarme aquí así que no se molesten."

Tanto padre como hija se vieron muy sorprendidos por el anuncio de Inuyasha.

"Pero…"

"No se preocupen. No voy a irme del pueblo todavía… tengo mis razones para no quedarme aquí," lo cortó Inuyasha tratando de no parecer demasiado desagradecido con sus buenas intenciones.

"Como guste, Señor Takano. Cuando lo disponga, estoy a sus órdenes para que revise los libros de las dos haciendas de Don InuTaisho." Inuyasha asintió nuevamente. "Si no se le ofrece algo más, nos retiramos. Con su permiso."

"Con permiso, Joven Takano. Padre Mushin, buenas noches." Se despidió la joven mujer mientras besaba respetuosamente la mano del sacerdote.

"Ve con Dios, hija mía." Respondió el viejo cura suavemente.

"Buenas noches, Joven Takano." Kikyo se dirigió nuevamente a Inuyasha logrando mantener sus ojos por más tiempo en su dorada y fría mirada la cual no se ajustaba al cálido color de sus ojos. Haciendo una última reverencia, siguió el camino que había tomado su padre minutos atrás.

Una vez más la habitación quedó en silencio donde el único sonido que se escuchaba era la entrecortada y laboriosa respiración del agonizante hacendado. Inuyasha miró por última vez la carpeta en su mano. "Qué pasó con Sesshomaru? Se supone que él es el hijo legítimo y el único heredero de todo esto." Preguntó él con indiferencia antes de depositarla en una pequeña mesita llena de portarretratos con los momentos más importantes en la vida de la distinguida familia Takano Lowe.

El viejo sacerdote exhaló un suspiro lleno de pesar y congoja. "Tu herman-" la voz del anciano se cortó abruptamente al ver la implacable mirada de su ahijado. Dándose cuenta de su error, el Padre Mushin aclaró su garganta para continuar. "El joven Sesshomaru… desapareció seis años después de que tú dejaste esta hacienda. Desde entonces no volvimos a saber nada de él así que tu padre concluyó que tal vez pudo haber…"

"Sesshomaru está muerto?" Esa fue una pregunta bastante directa por parte de Inuyasha en opinión del viejo Mushin.

"Eh… bueno, eso no…" el viejo sacerdote titubeó mientras se rascaba su calva cabeza. "Es lo más probable. InuTaisho lo dio por muerto hace tres años."

Después de un breve silencio entre padrino y ahijado, el joven híbrido giró ligeramente su cabeza hacia el lecho de su padre para darle una mirada final antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

"Inuyasha… A dónde vas, muchacho?" El Padre Mushin lo detuvo con su voz antes de que consiguiera pasar la puerta.

"Al pueblo. Necesito buscar una posada para pasar la noche." Respondió Inuyasha seriamente y sin darle tiempo al viejo cura de pronunciar otra palabra, desapareció en la oscuridad del corredor.

Su viejo padrino se quedó ahí parado por unos instantes más y dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, luego movió ligeramente su cabeza, tomó la abandonada carpeta y se dio la vuelta para encarar al cansado hacendado. "No cabe duda que ese muchacho es hijo tuyo, InuTaisho." Dijo el sacerdote antes de darle la bendición al inmóvil hombre y salir detrás de Inuyasha para darle alcance. "Este muchacho… " Comentó para sí mientras dejaba la semi oscura habitación.

El hombre dejado atrás en la soledad de su dormitorio tomó aire profundamente tratando de reunir sus últimas fuerzas y con gran tranquilidad logró pronunciar las que serían sus últimas palabras. "Inuyasha Takano… Ahora sí puedo irme en paz." Susurró el hombre ahogadamente mientras exhalaba su último suspiro.

El padre de Inuyasha había fallecido finalmente y después de una larga agonía…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inuhanya**: Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero comentarles que la historia en la cual me basé me llegó profundamente al corazón. Su trama me sirvió de inspiración y aquí está el resultado. Espero que les guste tanto o más como a mí el escribirla.

Quiero dedicar muy especialmente esta historia a mis amigas del msn. Gracias chicas, sin su apoyo y ánimo no me hubiera sido posible materializar este trabajo... je je... (ellas saben quienes son... jeje)

Hasta el próximo capítulo... y muchos besitos para todos...


	2. Chapter 2

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

------

Siglo XIX... Un amor en tiempos de guerra...

------

------

**Capítulo 2**

------

------

_Ciudad Izu, Provincia_

"Niña Ome! Niña Ome!"

Una joven campesina cargada con dos grandes canastas en cada mano llenas de víveres y perteneciente a la servidumbre de una de las más prestigiosas familias en Ciudad Izu, la familia Higurashi, entró corriendo a la casa gritando con desenfrenada algarabía.

Cuando vio que la persona que buscaba con desespero no se encontraba en la sala de la lujosa mansión, dejó tiradas las dos canastas en el vestíbulo y siguió su camino hacia el estar que daba al jardín trasero.

Al salir, se detuvo en la baranda de madera que separaba el estar del jardín jadeando fuertemente por la carrera y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada. Esbozando una amplia sonrisa, inició su carrera nuevamente para adentrarse en el extenso y bien cuidado jardín. "Niña Ome! Niña Ome!" continuaba gritando la joven empleada a medida que se acercaba a dicha jovencita.

La distinguida joven dejó de lado su trabajo de jardinería con las hermosas rosas blancas que, debido a la época, se mostraban en su máximo esplendor. Con cuidado bajó las tijeras de podar al suelo y con gran elegancia se levantó sacudiendo y alisando la amplia falda de seda azul cielo de su vestido. Acomodando un poco la tela sobre el flexible miriñaque, levantó su rostro en dirección de la casa para ver a la joven mestiza llegar exhausta a su encuentro.

"Zarinna, qué sucede? Por qué tanto escándalo?" le preguntó divertida la joven de cabello oscuro.

Zarinna se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento mientras tiraba de sus largas trenzas negras. Aún jadeando, le respondió. "Niña Ome… esta mañana salí a traer unos víveres para el almuerzo y… y…" La joven Higurashi sonrió internamente al escuchar la forma en la que la joven campesina pronunciaba su nombre.

"Y qué?" Inquirió Kagome comenzando a asustarse después de una larga espera y al ver que la joven frente a ella no pronunciaba más palabras.

"Ay, niña…" La joven mestiza hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a sus alrededores asegurándose de que estuvieran completamente a solas. Luego buscó entre su larga falda de tres franjas y sacó un trozo de papel doblado. "Un niño me entregó en el mercado esta nota y me dijo que era para usted, niña." Kagome bajó sus ojos color chocolate hacia la nota extendida y sintió que su corazón brincó en su pecho.

"Para mí?" preguntó la joven aristócrata colocando una mano enguantada de tul blanco a la altura de su corazón. "Quién la envía?"

"No lo sé. No me lo dijo. Sólo me dijo que se la entregara a la Señorita Higurashi."

De repente, Kagome sintió cómo todo su cuerpo era inundado por una gran emoción que hizo acelerar aún más el normal ritmo de su corazón. Con su temblorosa mano libre, la joven alcanzó el trozo de papel y lo desdobló rápidamente. Zarinna enseguida notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la joven desde el momento que posó sus ojos en el escrito.

Ellos comenzaron a brillar de alegría y casi después se llenaron con lágrimas de completa felicidad.

Kagome no fue capaz de soportar tanta emoción. "Es de él! Está aquí, en Ciudad Izu, Zarinna!" gritó la joven colocando una mano sobre sus rosados labios.

"Él? El joven Teniente!" le respondió la empleada con similar emoción.

"Sí!" Kagome continuó su lectura, esta vez en voz alta. "Dice que llegó esta mañana y que quiere que nos veamos esta tarde en el lugar de siempre porque debe reportarse en el cuartel al anochecer."

"Ay, niña… pero eso es muy arriesgado. Creo que no debería hacerlo. Su madre podría…"

"Por favor, Zarinna," suplicó Kagome apretando la nota contra su pecho. "Necesito verlo y para eso necesito de tu ayuda como siempre."

"Pero niña…" dudó la criada. "Si la patrona nos descubre…"

"Por favor, Zarinna. Te lo suplico," la interrumpió Kagome. "Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Por favor… Te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Como siempre."

"Y si esta vez nos descubren y me echan?"

"Eso no va a pasar, Zarinna."

La joven criada aún se veía poco convencida. "Con todo respeto, niña, un día de estos ese joven Teniente va a meterla en serios problemas con su madre. Además no está bien visto que una señorita decente y de buena familia como usted salga de su casa para verse a escondidas con su enamorado," le reprochó Zarinna sin llegar a ser irrespetuosa.

"Pero no voy a ir sola. Tú estarás ahí para cuidarme." Le respondió Kagome con una expresión que haría cambiar de opinión a cualquiera. Incluyendo a su molesto hermano menor.

La joven sirvienta dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro dándose por vencida. "Ay, niña… No sé que voy a hacer con usted."

Una pícara sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Kagome. "Entonces… eso significa que sí me ayudarás?"

"Niña Ome… cómo podría esta pobre india negarle algo a usted." Le respondió Zarinna devolviéndole una cariñosa sonrisa.

El rostro de Kagome se iluminó nuevamente. "Gracias, Zarinna. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí." Cerrando sus ojos, la joven apretó con más fuerza el trozo de papel contra su corazón. "Mi amor…"

"No sabe cuánto gusto me da verla así de contenta, niña. Hasta los ojitos le brillan como estrellitas. Pero… al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentir mucho miedo de que algo malo le pase si Doña Nodoka se entera de sus amoríos con ese Teniente." Los ojos de Zarinna cambiaron a unos llenos de preocupación y angustia mientras retorcía sus morenas manos contra su vientre.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y colocó una enguantada mano sobre las ásperas manos de Zarinna. "Te prometo que esta situación va a cambiar. Sólo estamos esperando el momento adecuado para que él venga a hablar con mis padres. Y cuando eso suceda… " La joven enamorada levantó su dulce mirada castaña hacia el claro cielo azul. "Nunca más tendremos que escondernos."

"Ay niña, qué lindo es estar enamorado, verdad?"

"Así es. El amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso que pueda existir entre un hombre y una mujer. Ay Zarinna, todas las noches rezaba porque llegara el día en que regresara sano y salvo. Lo extrañé tanto." La joven Higurashi se mordió el labio para complementar el estado de ensueño en el que se encontraba su lindo rostro. Después de unos segundos, Kagome parpadeó repetidamente despertando de él. "Bueno, será mejor que vaya a arreglarme. Por favor, Zarinna, recoge las tijeras y coloca esas rosas en el florero del salón."

"Como diga, niña." La criada hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de agacharse a levantar las tijeras y las rosas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Kagome dobló nuevamente el papel y se alejó de los rosales tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus botines beige de tacón y la ancha falda de su vestido de fino corte. No podía esperar para reunirse de nuevo con su único amor después de una larga campaña con su batallón al norte de Provincia.

------

Cada uno de los humildes habitantes de Nakayama se encontraba apilado en los alrededores de la extensa e imponente hacienda de San Konoe que se levantaba imponente en las afueras del pueblo.

Los hombres retiraron sus amplios sombreros de paja de sus cabezas en señal de respeto y las mujeres, vestidas de negro, colocaron sus viejos velos de encaje negro sobre sus cabezas.

La noticia de la muerte del prestigioso hacendado InuTaisho Takano había despertado a los campesinos esa mañana los cuales, casi de inmediato, partieron en procesión hacia la hacienda para brindarle el último adiós al difunto acaudalado. Aparentemente y contrario a lo que pensaba la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía de nombre, el viejo youkai se había ganado el afecto y el respeto de los pueblerinos. Después de todo se había convertido en su protector.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde y luego de una breve velación del cuerpo en el salón principal de la amplia casona, la procesión mortuoria salió para recorrer el extenso terreno hacia la salida de la propiedad. Muy lentamente, el féretro que encabezaba la marcha era cargado sobre los hombros del actual capataz y de los trabajadores más allegados al difunto patrón.

Detrás y a una corta distancia, el párroco de Nakayama, el Padre Mushin, los seguía vistiendo su blanca casulla bordada sobre su acostumbrada sotana negra. Sobre ésta caía una estola de color morado y en su brillante cabeza portaba su bonete negro. Él iba dirigiendo las oraciones por el descanso eterno del viejo InuTaisho y con cada paso que daba, rociaba el féretro con agua bendita contenida en el acetre que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

A pesar del duelo del momento, los aldeanos situados a cada lado de la procesión no pudieron evitar asombrarse al ver, conformando la pequeña marcha y caminando junto al viejo sacerdote, un joven desconocido para todos pero que guardaba una gran resemblanza con el difunto inuyoukai y su desaparecido hijo.

En ese momento vestía una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones y botas negras. Su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento de dolor o tristeza, sino una mirada totalmente inexpresiva y fría puesta fijamente en el ataúd frente a él.

Acompañándolos, también pudieron distinguir al señor Ishihara, actual administrador de Konoe, junto con su hija, la señorita Kikyo totalmente vestida de negro y llevando en sus brazos un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos.

Desde el mismo momento en que partió la procesión mortuoria, la mente de Inuyasha se alejó parcialmente del lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo y retrocedió quince años en el tiempo…

La primera imagen que llegó a su cabeza fue la de un niño de apenas diez años de edad, amarrado en las muñecas y puesto de rodillas bajo un inclemente sol de verano en el patio de las caballerizas. Se encontraba rodeado por unos cuantos peones que observaban con horror e impotencia cómo el antiguo capataz de la hacienda lo azotaba repetidamente y sin misericordia con una fusta.

Castigos como esos eran ordenados nada más y nada menos que por el respetadísimo y prestigioso InuTaisho Takano.

Imágenes iguales a esa se repitieron con frecuencia en su mente durante los siguientes cinco años a su partida. Noche tras noche, sus sueños se hallaban plagados con esa brutal escena despertándolo de golpe totalmente bañado en sudor y jadeando con desesperación. Quince años habían pasado de eso y aún esos recuerdos tenían el poder de reabrir cada una de las profundas cicatrices dejadas en su espalda y en su alma.

Sin embargo, el dolor físico fue algo que aprendió a soportar con el tiempo. Nunca derramó una sola lágrima delante de su padre a pesar de la desgarradora e insoportable sensación que producía el contacto del látigo con su joven piel. Con cada azote, Inuyasha cerraba fuertemente sus ojos para aguantar el ardor en su espalda pero al abrirlos siempre se encontraba con el inmutable rostro de su padre.

Sus igualmente fríos ojos amarillo ámbar lo miraban fijamente a una prudente distancia durante toda la sesión de latigazos. Durante sus sueños, justo después de cada azote, Inuyasha podía ver claramente aquella expresión como si lo tuviera en frente otra vez. Su mirada era implacable pero al mismo tiempo casi podía asegurar que disfrutaba con sadismo el verlo así.

De rodillas ante él.

Podía verlo perfectamente… Al terminar los veinte minutos de castigo, su boca se curvaba en una sádica sonrisa para luego retirarse dejándolo ensangrentado y casi inconsciente en medio del patio.

Sin embargo, gracias a su sangre youkai la recuperación física del niño no duraba más de dos días.

El estallido de algunos cohetes a lo lejos regresó a Inuyasha a la presente realidad. Parpadeando ligeramente, desvió su mirada hacia el origen de los estruendos y vio cómo unos hombres encendían las mechas y soltaban los pequeños cohetes que explotaban al llegar a cierta altura. Era una vieja tradición que se seguía en los pequeños pueblos como Nakayama.

Era su particular forma de demostrar su duelo y de despedir a sus muertos.

Una tradición extraña pero al fin tradición.

Finalmente y después de media hora de camino, la procesión se detuvo en frente de la pequeña iglesia en la plaza del pueblo. Con cuidado, los peones bajaron el féretro y lo depositaron sobre una base dispuesta para sostenerlo mientras se llevaban a cabo las acostumbradas exequias.

El Padre Mushin colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven heredero antes de tomar su lugar frente al ataúd para comenzar con la sencilla ceremonia al aire libre. Inuyasha conservó su lugar detrás del cajón bajo las curiosas miradas de todos.

"Hermanos y hermanas… nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro hermano InuTaisho Takano…" comenzó el Padre Mushin mientras levantaba su mirada junto con sus brazos hacia el cielo. "Dios mío, bendice y recibe el alma de tu hijo… que llamaste de este mundo para reunirse en tu presencia y concédele el descanso eterno a su alma…" Tomando nuevamente su hisopo con agua bendita, comenzó a rociar la superficie del ataúd haciendo la señal de la Santa Cruz. "Señor, perdona todos sus pecados… en el nombre del Padre… del Hijo… y del Espíritu Santo…"

"Amén." Respondió en coro la multitud a su alrededor.

------

_Ciudad Izu_

"Kagome, se puede saber a dónde vas?"

La distinguida Nodoka Higurashi detuvo a su hija que terminaba de bajar por las anchas escaleras de la mansión casi completamente lista para salir. La joven descendiente tomó aire con disimulo para mantener la calma delante de su altiva madre mientras depositaba su decorado sombrero de ala ancha y su sombrilla sobre una mesita en el recibo para colocarse sus guantes de tul verde.

"Voy a la tienda, madre. Se me terminó un hilo que necesito para acabar un bordado." Terminó Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba el sombrero y lo colocaba con cuidado sobre los perfectamente elaborados rizos color negro que caían sobre sus hombros.

Nodoka detuvo el movimiento del abanico que casi siempre llevaba colgando sobre su ancha falda. "Pero hija, tu padre y tu hermano regresan esta tarde de la hacienda," le recordó la mujer levemente molesta.

"Lo sé, madre." Kagome hizo una pequeña pausa para amarrar al mentón la cinta de su sombrero. "No te preocupes, no me demoro y llevo a Zarinna conmigo."

"Sí, pero…"

"Madre, discúlpame pero Zarinna me está esperando afuera," la interrumpió Kagome suavemente mientras recogía su delicada sombrilla de velo y encaje. Luego se acercó a su madre y besó su mejilla antes de salir con paso ligero por la puerta de la casa.

Nodoka tomó nuevamente su abanico, lo abrió y comenzó a echarse aire.

"Dios mío, esta jovencita no tiene remedio."

------

_Nakayama_

La misa duró aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos y luego de unos pocos más de silencio, los peones de San Konoe alzaron nuevamente el pesado cajón de madera sobre sus hombros y se dispusieron a continuar con la procesión hacia el cementerio de Nakayama.

En ese momento, a una cuadra de la iglesia, se detenía un carruaje en frente de la Alcaldía. De él descendió un hombre bastante mayor vestido impecablemente mientras veía con curiosidad la congregación de pueblerinos a lo lejos. Arreglándose un poco su levita gris se acercó hacia la puerta de la casona donde el Licenciado Michelsen permanecía de pie observando pensativamente la procesión.

"Buenas tardes, alcalde Fujita," lo saludó el hombre de bigote canoso.

"Licenciado Michelsen, buenas tardes." El Alcalde le respondió mientras desviaba de nuevo su mirada hacia la iglesia. "Quién es el muerto esta vez, Licenciado?" preguntó el hombre de gruesas patillas blancas esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"El hacendado."

"Taisho Lowe?" Los ojos del alcalde se abrieron al escuchar la noticia.

"Así es. Parece que falleció durante la noche. Fue hasta la madrugada que las criadas encontraron su cuerpo sin vida." El funcionario le suministró la información antes de que el alcalde tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle más detalles.

El viejo Alcalde sacó del bolsillo frontal de su levita un pañuelo blanco para secar las pocas gotas de sudor que cubrían su amplia frente. "Es una pena," comentó Fujita con falso pesar. "Fue una larga agonía para el viejo Taisho Lowe."

El funcionario asintió levemente antes de colocarse su sombrero de copa. "Así es. Bueno, con su permiso me retiro, Señor Alcalde. Tengo mucho trabajo ahora que murió Don InuTaisho."

"Ahora que lo menciona, Licenciado," lo detuvo Fujita guardando su pañuelo. "Imagino que todos sus bienes pasarán a manos del Estado teniendo en cuenta que no le queda ningún pariente vivo que herede su gran fortuna," terminó el hombre con una plácida sonrisa.

"Me temo que eso es imposible, Señor Alcalde. Acaso no estaba enterado?"

"Enterado?" repitió Fujita borrando por completo su sonrisa. "De qué!"

"Debo confesar que también me tomó por sorpresa cuando me enteré unas semanas atrás pero justamente ayer llegó al pueblo un hijo suyo que vive en la capital."

"Un hijo? Pero eso es absurdo!" Objetó Fujita. "El viejo Taisho Lowe sólo tuvo un hijo y éste murió al igual que su esposa!"

"Me consta perfectamente lo que dice… todo el mundo en Nakayama sabe que el joven Sesshomaru desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro alguno…" El Licenciado Michelsen se detuvo para acercarse un poco al Alcalde. "Pero parece ser que este joven es un hijo natural que el difunto Don InuTaisho no quiso reconocer cuando nació."

"Otro hijo?… Ya veo…" dijo el viejo Fujita un poco más tranquilo. "Así que esta es la típica historia del hijo bastardo que se aparece ante el moribundo padre millonario para reclamar su herencia." Fujita no pudo contener una ligera carcajada mientras golpeaba con su mano la espalda del notario. "Es una pena que haya llegado un poco tarde. De nada le servirá si no lleva legalmente su apellido y si no figura en su jugoso testamento."

"Se equivoca de nuevo, Señor Alcalde." La carcajada de Fujita fue interrumpida abruptamente al escuchar estas palabras. "El finado Don InuTaisho lo reconoció en su lecho de muerte y lo nombró su único heredero."

"Qué!" gritó el Alcalde exageradamente molesto. "Pero cómo!"

"Lo que escuchó, Señor Alcalde. Yo mismo me encargué de los trámites y el mismo Don InuTaisho lo mandó llamar unos días atrás a su presencia antes de morir. Ahora, si me disculpa… Que tenga un buen día, señor." Se despidió el hombre antes de alejarse de un enfurecido mandatario.

Fujita apretó con fuerza sus puños al punto de tornar blancos sus nudillos mientras desviaba su colérica mirada hacia lo último que quedaba de la procesión. "Maldito demonio!" exclamó en voz alta. "Ojala te pudras en el infierno!"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Whoa… que lindos comentarios para ser mi primera vez en esto, de verdad me han dado mucho ánimo y valor para continuar este trabajo hecho para ustedes de todo corazón… no estoy muy segura de qué pasará en un futuro pero les recomiendo que se preparen para todo… je je…

Un saludo muy especial a LadyJ07, mi primer review!... je je… somos compatriotas y arianas!... je je… qué agradable coincidencia…!

Bueno… es todo por ahora… De nuevo gracias y hasta una próxima entrega…

Se me cuidan y muchos besitos… Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

------

Siglo XIX… Un amor en tiempos de guerra…

------

------

**Capítulo 3**

------

------

_Ciudad Izu, Provincia_

"Espérame aquí, Zarinna."

"Ay niña, por favor no se demore," le respondió la joven criada con mucha preocupación en su voz.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien," le aseguró Kagome antes de comenzar a adentrarse en el extenso parque con rumbo hacia una banca escondida estratégicamente detrás de un gran y frondoso roble.

La joven Higurashi levantó un poco su larga falda de muselina verde manzana y apuró un poco el paso impulsada por las grandes ansias de ver de nuevo a su amado.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome llegó al lugar escogido por ambos como su punto de encuentro desde que comenzaron su noviazgo clandestino y se detuvo al ver que aún no había nadie esperando por ella. Colocando su enguantada mano libre sobre su pecho trató de calmar su agitada respiración y el sobresaltado palpitar de su corazón.

Luego bajó su sombrilla de encaje que hacía juego con todo su elegante vestuario y la cerró aprovechando que la sombra proyectada por el verde follaje era lo suficientemente extensa para protegerla de la brillante luz solar.

Kagome permaneció de pie junto a la banca mientras giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones buscándolo con gran ansiedad.

A cierta distancia y totalmente desconocido para ella, un par de brillantes y expresivos ojos turquesa seguían todos los movimientos de la inquieta joven. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. El joven Teniente del Ejército se estaba tomando todo su tiempo para grabar en su mente aquella visión celestial. Porque eso era ella para él.

Un ángel.

Su ángel.

Por ella era que sobrevivía a todas las batallas donde era enviado a combatir en estos sangrientos tiempos de guerra.

Kouga tuvo que acudir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer ahí y no salir corriendo para estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Besar otra vez esos puros e inocentes labios era algo que había anhelado al siguiente minuto de haberse despedido de ella antes de salir con su pelotón hacia el norte dos largos meses atrás.

Podría quedarse ahí, detrás de ese árbol observándola y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, pero las ganas de abrazarla, sentir su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, se volvieron demasiado difíciles de ignorar con el paso de los minutos.

Con otra pequeña sonrisa buscó a su alrededor por alguna flor que fuera digna de regalarle y se topó con una hermosa flor silvestre amarilla. El joven se inclinó, la cortó y se colocó de nuevo la gorra teresiana de su uniforme.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Kouga salió de su escondite y casi enseguida se detuvo. "Kagome!" la llamó él levantando la voz lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

De inmediato, el cuerpo de la joven aristócrata se paralizó al reconocer la gruesa e inconfundible voz del hombre que amaba profundamente. Luego de unos segundos y cuando logró tener control sobre su cuerpo, Kagome se giró hacia el origen de la voz y se topó con una acuerpada silueta.

Aún cuando tenía pleno conocimiento de quien se trataba, la joven entrecerró un poco sus ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por distinguir a contraluz los rasgos y facciones de su rostro.

"Kouga…" susurró la joven mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La oscura silueta comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y a medida que lo hacía, Kagome comenzaba a tener mejor visibilidad.

Claramente, llevaba puesto su uniforme. Una casaca azul oscuro con cuello cerrado de corte recto con una solapa sobrepuesta y dos hileras de siete botones dorados abrochados al frente cubría su pantalón del mismo color casi hasta la rodilla. Sus botas eran de un lustroso color negro y para distinguir su rango de Teniente dentro del ejército, su casaca llevaba una charretera de flecos dorados sobre el hombro derecho y una capona sin flecos en el izquierdo. Su corto cabello negro iba cubierto por su acostumbrada gorra militar color azul pulcramente peinado y engominado hacia atrás y en su cinturón cargaba su pistola reglamentaria con municiones.

Kagome no pudo resistir un segundo más su paso lento y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a su encuentro.

"KOUGA!" gritó ella al mismo tiempo que sus blancas mejillas eran bañadas por sus cálidas lágrimas.

Kouga se detuvo y mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, él la tomaba por la cintura para alzarla en el aire. Luego de un par de vueltas, el joven la bajó y colocó sus dos manos en su rostro.

"Kagome." El joven pronunció su nombre suavemente mientras secaba sus húmedas mejillas con sus dedos pulgares. "Mi amada Kagome," susurró él de nuevo acercando lentamente su rostro.

"Kouga… de verdad eres tú." Kagome cerró sus vidriosos ojos chocolate al sentir la cálida respiración del joven Teniente contra su rostro. Segundos después, pudo sentir el suave contacto de sus labios sobre su boca.

Era una sensación que había extrañado y que soñaba con experimentar de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Mientras se besaban, todo a su alrededor desapareció para ellos y el tiempo se detuvo. Kouga la besó gentil y lentamente. Quería disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios todo el tiempo que fuese necesario y lentamente comenzó a retirar sus manos de sus mejillas para tomarla por la cintura y atraerla más contra su cuerpo. El amplio miriñaque debajo de su falda no fue ningún impedimento para lograr el contacto.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo noción alguna de cuánto tiempo pasó pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse después de unos momentos.

"Kouga, no sabes cuánta falta me hiciste," Kagome fue la primera en hablar mientras se abrazaba ceñidamente a su cuello.

"Yo también te extrañé," le respondió él dulcemente. "No hubo noche que no estuvieras en mis pensamientos porque… temía en la posibilidad de que no pudiera volver a verte."

"Kouga…" susurró ella separándose para ver su apuesto rostro. "Por favor, no digas eso. Ahora estás aquí. Conmigo. Y siempre regresarás porque yo estaré aquí… esperándote."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar las sinceras palabras de la joven en sus brazos y suavemente retiró la mano donde llevaba su pequeño obsequio. "Te amo, Kagome," le dijo mostrándole la flor que había cortado.

Kagome la recibió con una amplia sonrisa. "Oh Kouga, es hermosa," le dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en su boca. "Yo también te amo. Y te amaré hasta el día en que me muera."

------

_Nakayama_

El cementerio se encontraba a quince minutos de camino en las afueras del pueblo a paso normal pero con el paso lento de la procesión el tiempo se duplicó.

La larga peregrinación atravesó todo el camposanto. De la seca tierra se alzaba una innumerable cantidad de cruces y lápidas hechas en madera o piedra que identificaban a las personas fallecidas. Incluso había tumbas sin ningún tipo de identificación a causa de la gran pobreza en la que vivía la gran mayoría de los pueblerinos.

Finalmente, la procesión se detuvo por segunda vez e Inuyasha levantó su impasible mirada del suelo para toparse con una especie de mausoleo hecho de piedra. Afuera podía leerse claramente una placa con los nombres de otros dos youkais, una mujer y un hombre para ser más preciso. Aki Takano, la fallecida esposa de su padre, y Sesshomaru Takano, añadido recientemente aún cuando se tenía entendido que su cuerpo no reposaba en aquel lugar.

Sesshomaru… un medio hermano del que no conoció nada más allá de su nombre y su puesto de hijo consentido. Sin embargo a Inuyasha todavía le costaba mucho creer en la trágica suerte con la que había corrido su arrogante medio hermano.

En el lugar también se encontraban dos hombres terminando de cavar lo que sería la tumba del acaudalado hacendado. Tan pronto como sacaron las dos últimas palas llenas de tierra, se hicieron a un lado para permitirles el paso a los peones. Con cuidado y lentamente, los hombres depositaron los restos mortales en la profunda fosa.

Kikyo no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras veía como desaparecía el féretro en la profundidad de la fosa. Con un poco de disimulo, la joven levantó la vista hacia donde se encontraba el hijo de Don InuTaisho. Su expresión no había cambiado en nada durante todo el día y ese momento, no era la excepción.

Él siempre se mostró indiferente e impasivo.

Acaso no le importaba en lo más mínimo la muerte de su padre?… Se preguntó Kikyo mentalmente sin quitarle su compasiva mirada de encima. En cierta forma entendía que estuviera levemente molesto con el antiguo hacendado por no haberlo reconocido como su hijo sino hasta el momento de su muerte, pero… ya llevaba su apellido y había heredado toda las riquezas de su padre… eso no significaba nada para él?... Obviamente esa fue su particular forma de pedirle perdón… o por lo menos, así era como ella veía las cosas.

Sólo fue hasta que la voz del Padre Mushin pidió la atención de todos que Kikyo desvió nuevamente su triste mirada mientras su padre la abrazaba por los hombros en un intento por consolarla. Entendía perfectamente su dolor, después de todo, en vida, InuTaisho les había tendido la mano recién llegaron al pueblo después de días de largo viaje huyendo de la guerra que azotaba su tierra natal.

InuTaisho les había brindado un techo donde vivir con relativa tranquilidad bajo su protección y en pago a su gran generosidad, Ryo no dudó un segundo en ofrecerle sus servicios como administrador para manejar los libros de las dos haciendas. Al parecer el viejo hacendado aceptó sin mayores inconvenientes.

Por ese motivo, no lograba comprender la actitud tan indiferente y fría del joven Takano hacia su padre de la noche anterior y mucho menos la que estaba mostrando en ese doloroso momento.

Luego de una breve oración, el viejo sacerdote roció por última vez la tumba del difunto al tiempo que pronunciaba su bendición en latín antiguo. Una vez dicha, el Padre Mushin le hizo una pequeña señal a Inuyasha para que se acercara. El joven pareció entender lo que debía hacer y delante de todos los presentes se agachó al borde de la fosa, tomó un puñado de tierra para luego dejarla resbalar lentamente entre sus dedos sobre el ataúd. Sin decir una sola palabra o hacer algo más, Inuyasha se incorporó nuevamente con la mirada fija en el cajón.

Minutos después, tanto hombres como mujeres comenzaron a retirarse del lugar dejando solos a los más allegados al difunto para darle el último adiós en privado.

Uno de los hombres que ayudó a cargar el ataúd se acercó a Inuyasha. Kikyo lo reconoció como Onigumo, el actual capataz de San Konoe. "Con su permiso, señor." Se dirigió él respetuosamente a su nuevo y joven patrón. "Los peones y yo nos retiramos. Si algo se le ofrece no dude en…"

"Pueden retirarse," lo interrumpió Inuyasha sin desviar su mirada de la tumba.

"Como ordene, señor," respondió el capataz con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Una vez idos todos, sólo quedaron el Padre Mushin, Inuyasha, Kikyo y su padre quien se acercó al joven de cabellera plateada.

"Señor Takano," lo llamó el hombre. "Reciba usted mis más sinceras condolencias por la muerte de su padre," le dijo Ryo con solemne respeto.

Inuyasha simplemente asintió con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

"Padre," la suave voz de Kikyo interrumpió el pequeño intercambio entre los dos hombres. "Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme un poco más," dijo la joven girando su cabeza hacia la tumba donde ahora descansaba el hacendado.

"Kikyo, hija, no me gustaría que regresaras sola a la hacienda. Cómo vas a-"

"No se preocupe, yo puedo llevarla," dijo Inuyasha secamente interrumpiendo al padre de la joven.

La joven de inmediato desvió su sorprendida mirada hacia el apuesto heredero. "Oh no, Joven Takano, no se moleste. Yo puedo regresar sola. Conozco el camino."

"No es molestia. De todas formas estaba pensando en pasar a revisar los libros de las dos haciendas. Si eso es posible, claro." Respondió Inuyasha mirando de reojo al administrador.

"Como diga, Sr. Takano. Ahora mismo me adelanto para preparar todo. Kikyo trata de no demorarte mucho," le dijo Ryo a su hija mientras dejaba un suave beso en su frente.

"No te preocupes, padre."

El hombre sonrió levemente. "Hasta pronto, Padre Mushin."

"Ve con Dios, hijo." Le respondió el sacerdote con su paternal voz.

"Joven Takano," la joven vestida de negro se dirigió a Inuyasha respetuosamente. "Espero que no le moleste… pero me tomé el atrevimiento de arreglar este ramo para la tumba de su padre."

"Adelante. Haga lo que guste," le contestó Inuyasha secamente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y con una indescifrable mirada a la joven se retiró de la fosa. El Padre Mushin no pudo evitar mover su cabeza antes de seguir a Inuyasha hacia la enrejada entrada del cementerio.

Kikyo los observó alejarse un poco desconcertada por la nueva y atenta acción por parte del hijo de su difunto benefactor antes de arrodillarse con cuidado en la orilla. Como un gesto solemne, la joven depositó el ramo de lirios blancos sobre el cajón y juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho en oración.

A unos pocos metros, los dos hombres se detuvieron. El sacerdote fue el primero en tomar la palabra. "Si vas a ir a San Konoe, eso quiere decir que…"

"Aún no he decidido nada. Sólo quiero ver el estado financiero de ambas haciendas antes de regresar a la capital. Simple curiosidad." Los ojos de Inuyasha se fijaron en la joven vestida de negro con un leve destello de algo que su anciano padrino no pudo afirmar con segura certeza. "Sólo me faltan dos meses para recibir mi título en Medicina y luego…" Inuyasha hizo una pequeña pausa y frunciendo su ceño, continuó. "Luego tendré tiempo para pensar y tomar una determinación. Aunque si fuera por mí… dejaría todo esto tirado… lo último que quiero es…" Esto último lo dijo él más para sí.

"Ya veo." El Padre Mushin desvió sus ojos hacia el lugar donde ahora descansaba Don InuTaisho junto con el resto de su familia. Una suave brisa sopló entre ellos y el sacerdote esbozó una leve sonrisa. "Para alguien que acaba de heredar una gran fortuna no te ves muy contento, muchacho."

"Acaso debería estarlo?" Preguntó el joven en un tono sarcástico.

"Que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir," comenzó el Padre Mushin persignándose con la mirada hacia el cielo. "Admito que tu padre fue un ser estricto y déspota para contigo… y que mostraba otra cara ante los demás, pero como cualquier cristiano, tuvo todo el derecho de arrepentirse y tal vez pensó que al reconocerte después de tantos años y dejarte su dinero, compensaría de alguna forma todos esos años de--"

"Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría compensar lo que le hizo a mi madre en un principio." Inuyasha lo interrumpió endureciendo su voz. "Por su culpa, ella tuvo que huir de este pueblo para proteger la poca honra y dignidad que le quedó después de-" Inuyasha se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando sintió que un sabor amargo invadió su boca. Con un movimiento de su cabeza aclaró su mente nuevamente para continuar. "Además, todos estos años no necesité de su dinero para sobrevivir." El joven bajó su mirada por unos segundos antes de dirigirla hacia el cura. "Y todo eso te lo debo a ti, anciano."

"Tú no me debes nada, Inuyasha. El verte hecho un hombre de bien es pago suficiente," le respondió con orgullo el anciano mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven hanyou. El viejo sacerdote vio con un ligero interés cómo los exóticos ojos de su ahijado se concentraban nuevamente en la hija de su administrador. Una breve sonrisa adornó su regordete rostro. "Es… muy bonita la señorita Kikyo… no te parece?" preguntó pícaramente el Padre Mushin.

"Eh…?" Inuyasha parpadeó repetidamente al procesar las palabras que había escuchado del hombre a su lado. "Pero de qué estás hablando, anciano. Yo sólo-" el joven hanyou se detuvo y volteó a mirar al sonriente sacerdote. No había caso en discutir con él. "No cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo viejo vicioso y mañoso." Terminó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el otro lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo que coloreaba su rostro.

"Disculpen la demora." Kikyo Ishihara se acercó a los dos hombres acomodando su velo de encaje negro sobre su negra cabellera. "Ya podemos irnos."

"Bien," dijo Inuyasha simplemente y ya recuperado de la vergonzosa posición en la que lo había atrapado su viejo padrino mientras le daba paso a la joven. No quería permanecer en ese lugar un minuto más.

"Gracias." Kikyo bajó levemente su cabeza antes de salir del cementerio seguida de Inuyasha y el Padre Mushin.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, he aquí la tan esperada continuación… je je… nuevamente muy emocionada y agradecida por todos sus comentarios, me satisface enormemente la buena acogida que han tenido tanto para conmigo como para mis historias… eso me da un motivo más para continuar escribiendo esta y quién sabe, quizás muchas historias más… je je…

Para responder a una pequeña inquietud, efectivamente esta historia está basada en su mayoría a la trama original de la novela y aprovecho este espacio para aclarar que ni los personajes de Inuyasha ni la historia me pertenecen… je je… por si acaso… sólo los tomé para entretenidos propósitos…

Como siempre, un saludo muy especial a mis amigas del msn y doblemente especial a aquellos nuevos lectores que muy amablemente me han dejado su mensaje… gracias y me complace que les haya gustado…

Los dejo por el momento pero nos vemos muy pronto… je je… cuídense y muchos besos para todos!... Hasta la próxima entrega…


	4. Chapter 4

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC… **

------

------

**Capítulo 4**

------

------

"Disculpe, Sr. Alcalde. Lo busca un tal Onigumo."

"Hazlo pasar."

"Sí, señor."

El hombre entró rápidamente en el despacho de Fujita. "Supongo que ya está enterado de todo."

"Así es. Parece ser que ese maldito youkai se burló de nosotros otra vez. Soberbio y avaro hasta el último minuto." El viejo funcionario se levantó de su silla y salió detrás de su escritorio para acercarse al desaliñado capataz. "Ha dicho algo el supuesto heredero?"

"Ni una palabra. Todo el tiempo se ha mostrado insensible y apático… es como si no le importara para nada la muerte de su padre. No lo sé pero se me hace que no tenían una buena relación. Es más, ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia aquí en Nakayama. Es muy extraño todo este asunto."

"El viejo tenía el secreto muy bien guardado," asintió Fujita con rabia en su voz. "Y sacó esa última baraja en el momento menos esperado. El muy astuto." El hombre se detuvo en la ventana de su oficina.

"Qué quiere que haga, señor?"

"Por ahora nada," respondió el alcalde sin desviar la mirada. "Es posible que este joven nos ocasione algunos problemas pero no podemos asegurar nada hasta que tome las riendas de ambas haciendas y veamos su desempeño. Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que acceda a colaborar voluntariamente con el gobierno para el mantenimiento del ejército y la guerra. En ese caso sería un excelente aliado."

"Y el próximo robo de ganado?" preguntó Onigumo.

"Suspéndelo hasta nueva orden. Primero debemos saber a quién nos enfrentamos esta vez. Luego procederemos." Le ordenó Fujita mientras regresaba a su lugar detrás del mesón. "Mientras tanto, quiero que lo vigiles y me mantengas al tanto de todos sus movimientos. Ahora vete y recuerda que nunca hablamos de esto."

"Sí, señor," respondió el capataz antes de colocarse su sombrero de paja y salir de su despacho en la Alcaldía.

"Sí… ya veremos de qué lado estás…" Dijo para sí con desprecio.

------

_Ciudad Izu, Provincia_

"Y… quién crees que va a ganar esta guerra?" preguntó Kagome suavemente mientras caminaba de la mano con Kouga.

"No lo sé. Los rebeldes se fortalecen cada día más. A veces las bajas son suyas, a veces nuestras. Es difícil adelantarnos a los hechos." Kouga dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir luchando."

Kagome resopló molesta. "No entiendo cómo pueden pretender arreglar sus diferencias políticas a costa de la vida de muchos inocentes. Es absurdo." La joven levantó la pequeña flor en su mano derecha. "Dicen que lo hacen por el bien del pueblo, por los derechos de los pobres y la igualdad pero a cambio sacrifican vidas en vano. No tiene sentido." Kouga sonrió levemente ante la actitud aprensiva de su novia.

"Kagome…" la llamó Kouga deteniendo su pequeño paseo. La joven también se detuvo pero no levantó su cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que una guerra no es la solución pero tampoco podemos permitir que unos alzados quieran desestabilizar un gobierno que nos costó mucho trabajo construir. Además…" El joven Teniente colocó su mano en el mentón de Kagome para hacerla verlo a los ojos. "Yo no estoy luchando sólo para protegerlos a ellos. Lucho porque quiero a mi país y quiero contribuir a mejorar su situación. Mejorar nuestro futuro."

"Sí, pero a qué precio? Por qué matar? Por qué dejar mujeres viudas? Niños huérfanos?" Los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a brillar con nuevas lágrimas. "Por qué no lograr un acuerdo pacífico mediante el diálogo entre ambos bandos. En cambio, mandan al frente hombres buenos mientras que esos políticos de pacotilla se quedan sentados detrás de sus escritorios a contar sus monedas de oro. Sin importarles--" Kagome fue callada por el suave contacto de la boca de Kouga sobre sus labios.

"Esa es mi Kagome," susurró él separándose un poco. "Esa es la mujer de la que me enamoré perdidamente. Nunca olvides eso."

"Kouga…"

"Shhh…" Kouga depositó otro tierno beso en su boca. "No quiero que desperdiciemos el tiempo discutiendo de política y de guerras," susurró el joven contra sus tersos labios. Después de unos segundos, Kagome se separó con una triste sonrisa.

"Es cierto. Debes irte pronto, verdad?"

Kouga bajó su azul mirada turquesa y tomó entre sus manos las delicadas y enguantadas manos de su amada. "Debo reportarme en el cuartel y ante el General en media hora para recibir nuevas órdenes."

"Partirás de nuevo?" preguntó Kagome en un hilo quebradizo de voz.

"Es lo más seguro." Kouga continuó masajeando gentilmente sus pequeñas manos.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces para evitar derramar sus lágrimas. Kouga siempre le había hecho saber que no le gustaba verla llorar en sus inminentes despedidas. Esa no era la última imagen que quería llevarse de ella al campo de batalla.

"Y cuándo te vas?"

"Posiblemente en dos días pero no puedo salir más del cuartel así que…"

"Esta también es nuestra despedida," terminó ella por él. "Ya lo sé." Kagome hizo un falso intento por sonreír. "Kouga, prométeme que pase lo que pase regresarás sano y salvo."

"Te lo prometo," le dijo él suavemente para depositar un firme beso en sus manos. "Prometo llevarte conmigo en mis pensamientos." Kouga besó nuevamente sus manos. "Y te prometo que cuando reúna un poco más de dinero, iré a ver a tus padres para pedir tu mano en matrimonio."

"Kouga, sabes que el dinero es lo de menos para mí. Por mi me casaría contigo en este mismo instante. Te amo por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes."

"Lo sé pero… tu madre no parece pensar igual." Kouga comenzó a acariciar su suave mejilla con sus dedos. "Sé que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por presentarte a todos los hombres viudos de su clase para comprometerte con alguno." El joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro avergonzado de Kagome.

"Mi madre es una interesada a la que sólo le importa el buen nombre y el prestigio de la familia. En cambio mi padre… él está dispuesto a aceptar al hombre que yo elija como esposo sin ver la cantidad de riquezas que lo rodee. Kouga, por favor…"

"Shhh," el joven militar colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para silenciarla. "Te amo, Kagome y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme con quien sea por ti," le dijo el joven Teniente en un susurro mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro para un beso final.

------

"Jiro. Hijo. Bienvenidos." Nodoka Higurashi se acercó a los recién llegados para darle a cada uno un cariñoso abrazo como recibimiento.

"Madre." Su hijo menor, Souta, le devolvió el abrazo retirando su sombrero de copa negra de su cabeza. "Es bueno estar en casa otra vez."

"Me alegro que estén de vuelta. La casa se siente tan sola sin ustedes dos. Pero, cómo les fue? Cómo está la hacienda?" preguntó la mujer mientras le ayudaba a su esposo, el General retirado Jiro Higurashi, a deshacerse de la oscura levita.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una seria mirada y Souta aclaró suavemente su garganta. "Madre, fue un viaje bastante largo y agotador. Si no te molesta, nos gustaría darnos un baño primero y descansar."

"Por sus caras, veo que no traen buenas noticias, verdad?" La expresión de Nodoka se tornó preocupada mientras veía a los dos hombres frente a ella.

"Así es," respondió el General.

"Dios mío!" exclamó la mujer colocando una mano en su pecho mientras abría el abanico con la otra para suministrarse el aire que sintió escaso en sus pulmones ante esa noticia. "Esto significa la ruina total. Nuestro apellido andará de boca en boca por toda Ciudad Izu. Qué van a decir nuestras amistades!"

"Nodoka, tranquilízate, por favor. Eso es lo menos importante en este momento. Dios aprieta pero no ahorca. Todo esto es por esta guerra sin sentido. Ya verás que cuando todo esto termine, la situación mejorará."

"Y mientras tanto qué? Nos hundimos en la vergüenza y el desprestigio!"

"Mamá, mi padre tiene razón. Además estamos haciendo todo lo posible por retardar el cobro de la hipoteca que cae sobre la hacienda, al menos, hasta que consigamos el dinero." Souta tomó la mano de su madre para darle consuelo.

"Y cómo se supone que lo van a hacer. No hay cosechas, no tenemos dinero. A duras penas tenemos con qué comer. Lo único que nos queda es esta casa que se cae a pedazos." La mujer comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas mientras se sentaba en una fina silla estilo Luís XV en el amplio salón.

"Mamá…"

"Y la culpa de todo esto la tiene tu hermana," dijo Nodoka con enojo olvidándose por completo de sus lágrimas. "Si ella no rechazara a todos esos pretendientes millonarios que le consigo, hace tiempo que hubiéramos salido de la quiebra."

"A Kagome no la metas en esto, Nodoka." El General sentenció con severidad. "Ella no tiene por qué sacrificar su felicidad. Ya lo hemos discutido antes."

"Pero Jiro, piénsalo bien. Si ella aceptara--"

"DIJE QUE NO!" exclamó el General en voz alta. "Así tenga que doblarme la espalda y sembrar yo mismo esas tierras, no voy a subastar a mi hija a ninguno de esos viejos millonarios!" Jiro hizo una pequeña pausa para ver a madre e hijo. "Y esta es la última vez que se menciona ese tema en esta casa y en mi presencia." El hombre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Nodoka y Souta lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el segundo piso.

"Entre más viejo, tu padre se pone más necio. Cuándo será el día que se dé cuenta que la solución a todos nuestros problemas la tiene en frente," comentó molesta la esposa del General mientras se abanicaba nuevamente.

"Madre…" Souta utilizó un ligero tono de reproche.

"Madre nada!" exclamó de repente la intolerante mujer mientras se levantaba de la silla. "Nuestra única esperanza es tu tonta hermana ya que tú desperdiciaste la gran oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio a la hija de la familia Yamagata."

Souta frunció su entrecejo y dándose la vuelta bastante enojado se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa donde había una fina botella de cristal llena de coñac. Sirviéndose un poco del fuerte licor en una copa, respiró profundamente antes de darle un rápido sorbo. "No es mi culpa que ella regresara a Europa con su familia," dijo el menor de los hermanos Higurashi. "Además…" Souta se detuvo para tomar un segundo sorbo de coñac. "Dudo mucho que ella quisiera casarse conmigo con todos esos rumores de nuestra ruina rondando esta ciudad."

Tan pronto como las palabras de su hijo sobre la ruina dejaron su boca, Nodoka se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a sollozar. "Dios mío, qué será de nuestra familia…"

Souta no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su madre. Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, el hombre de corto cabello oscuro bajó su copa de coñac y se acercó a su desconsolada madre. Una vez en frente, su hijo se arrodilló y tomó cariñosamente las manos de Nodoka. "Madre… por favor no llores. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien." Trataba de consolarla el joven hombre. "Sólo tenemos que esperar y--"

"Esperar!" lo interrumpió la mujer en un tono pesimista. "Esperar a qué? Esperar a que terminemos de hundirnos!" clamó Nodoka retirando sus manos del suave agarre de su hijo. "A veces pienso que a tu padre no le importa nuestra situación," continuó ella sonándose delicadamente. "Si tan sólo tu padre lo pensara bien, Kagome podría ahorrarle muchos problemas. Él no está en edad para esforzarse tanto." La distinguida mujer hizo una pausa para secar levemente sus lágrimas. "Hijo," lo llamó ella tomando las manos del joven arrodillado. "Souta, por qué no hablas con él y lo convences. Tal vez a ti sí te escucha."

"Madre, tú sabes que nada en este mundo lo hará cambiar de opinión y mucho menos yo. Él…" El joven Higurashi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Él ya no confía en mi desde el día que descubrió que yo--"

"Sí, pero tú ya dejaste ese vicio desde hace unos meses, Souta. Eso es un punto a tu favor para recuperar de nuevo la confianza de tu padre." Argumentó la señora. Sin embargo, Souta no respondió enseguida y eso le dio una muy mala espina a su madre. "T-tú… dejaste las apuestas, verdad Souta?" le preguntó Nodoka a su hijo en un susurro lleno de preocupación.

"P-por supuesto que sí, madre."

"Souta Higurashi, mírame a los ojos cuando me respondas." Ordenó la elegante mujer. Unos breves segundos de silencio pasaron entre madre e hijo en los cuales Souta se rehusó a mirar a su madre a los ojos, confirmando las terribles sospechas de Nodoka. La mujer cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desengaño. "Hijo, nos prometiste que dejarías ese vicio. Le juraste a tu padre que--"

"Madre… te juro que lo intenté! De verdad, pero… pero pensé que una última vez sería inofensivo." Derrotado, Souta acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre como lo hacía cuando era tan sólo un niño y necesitaba consuelo. La señora Higurashi se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a acariciar la suave cabellera de su hijo brindándole la sensación de protección que tanto le pedía con su tono de voz.

"Souta…"

"Pensé que esta vez podría ganar para recuperar el dinero de papá…" sollozó el joven consentido escondiendo su rostro entre la falda de su madre.

"Hijo, escucha… deja las cosas así. Kagome es la mayor. Es la única que puede sacarnos de la ruina. Cuando se case ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese dinero. Sea quien sea su marido, él le dará todo el dinero que le pida tu hermana para nosotros. Ya lo verás." Comentó la codiciosa mujer sin dejar en ningún momento de mimar a su ocioso hijo.

"Se lo dirás a papá?" preguntó el joven temeroso.

"No." La inescrupulosa mujer colocó sus manos maternales en el rostro de su hijo para levantar su mirada. "Pero a cambio… quiero que me ayudes a convencer a tu hermana para que acepte casarse lo más pronto posible."

"Mamá, yo--"

"Ayúdame Souta. Esto también te conviene a ti."

Después de un breve silencio el joven aceptó. "De acuerdo. Lo haré." La señora Higurashi sonrió levemente. "No te prometo nada pero si te hace sentir mejor, tienes todo mi apoyo en esto bajo una condición." Souta se detuvo para darle unos segundos a su madre de considerar su propuesta. "Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con mi hermana siempre y cuando su prometido sea alguien más de acuerdo a su edad. Me rehúso a verla casada con un millonario decrépito como los que tienes en tu lista."

"Un hombre joven?" preguntó ella divertida. Obviamente los ánimos habían cambiado. "Y en dónde vamos a conseguir un hombre joven y millonario si todos los jóvenes solteros de esta ciudad ya están comprometidos o casados?"

"Mamá, no te preocupes. Ya aparecerá alguien," dijo Souta mientras se levantaba del piso y retiraba las lágrimas restantes en sus ojos. "Por cierto…" el joven Higurashi levantó la vista hacia las escaleras asegurándose de que estuvieran completamente a solas. "Ya se te acabó el dinero del préstamo que le pediste al viejo hacendado Taisho Lowe?"

"Shhh!" lo calló Nodoka. "Baja la voz, jovencito. Quedamos en que no mencionaríamos este asunto en esta casa! Tu padre no debe enterarse de lo que hice a sus espaldas!" exclamó ella en voz baja. Con un movimiento rápido, se levantó de su silla por segunda vez y abrió su abanico. "Ese es otro problema que necesitamos resolver. Por eso me urge que tu hermana se case. Ese demonio no demora en venir a cobrar su dinero o mandar a su apoderado a hacerlo. Y ahí sí que estaríamos en serios problemas con tu padre."

Limitándose a sólo asentir, Souta se acercó a su madre para dejar un suave beso en su sien. "Iré a tomar un baño y a cambiarme." Fue lo único que dijo él antes de encaminarse hacia las amplias escaleras.

"Enseguida ordeno que les preparen el baño y la cena."

"Te lo agradezco mucho, madre." Le respondió el joven desde el segundo piso de la mansión Higurashi.

Una vez sola, la mujer simplemente se limitó a dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno… como dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma… espero que no se hayan molestado conmigo por no continuar pero publicar esa nota era algo que debía hacer antes… gracias a aquellas personas que me hicieron llegar sus opiniones al respecto aceptando y apoyándome en un 100 por ciento (como me escribió una amiguita del msn) para continuar con esta historia a la cual obviamente le añadiré un toque personal (para aquellas que ya la vieron se darán cuenta... je je)… Les recuerdo que la historia original no me pertenece ni pretendo engañar a nadie… de lo único que me pueden culpar es de gustarme las telenovelas románticas de época y de querer hacer una versión con los personajes de Inuyasha, los cuales tampoco son míos… je je

Ya habiendo aclarado el asunto, me contenta que les haya gustado hasta el momento y esperen muchas cosas más… je je… (si es que no me sacan)... en fin… eso sólo lo deciden ustedes… je je… espero que no se aburran si la historia llega a tornarse un poco larga pero me gusta ser descriptiva… je je…lo siento...no puedo evitarlo!... je je...

Saludo especial para LadyJ07, por su linda amistad y por supuesto para todas las demás… Chicas son GENIALES!...

Se me cuidan mucho y como siempre… Besos! Besos! Y más BESOS!

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	5. Chapter 5

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

------

------

**Capítulo 5**

------

------

_Nakayama_

Después de dejar al Padre Mushin en la casa cural del pueblo, Inuyasha y Kikyo se dirigieron hacia la notaría del lugar antes de regresar a la hacienda. El joven heredero aprovecharía el paso por el poblado para cumplir con la visita que había acordado con el Licenciado Michelsen puesto que ese sería su último día en ese lugar. Debía regresar a la capital y no estaba muy seguro de cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver.

Si es que decidía volver…

A pesar de que era un día de duelo, donde se suponía que el cielo se cubriría con extensas y cargadas nubes negras, el sol lo iluminaba como nunca antes en alguna otra época de verano en el pueblo. Para Nakayama, este era el período de sequía más largo y caluroso que hubiera sufrido en años.

Minutos después de haber salido del cementerio, Inuyasha le había hecho el comentario al sacerdote de querer ir a ver al notario antes de pasar por San Konoe y fue en ese momento cuando Kikyo se había ofrecido muy amablemente para llevarlo y acompañarlo hasta ese lugar. Por supuesto, al principio él se negó abogando que lo más seguro era que la visita iba a tomar mucho tiempo y que ella debía descansar un poco antes de continuar el viaje hacia la hacienda.

Los acontecimientos del día habían sido demasiado de soportar para todos y el clima no estaba ayudando en nada.

Sin embargo y después de la gran insistencia de la joven, Inuyasha accedió a ser acompañado sin dejar pasar desapercibida la divertida mirada que le dio el anciano Mushin. El hanyou simplemente volteó sus ojos molesto ante el gesto aprobatorio que le dio su peculiar padrino.

Kikyo también se sintió complacida… aunque no se los dejó saber a ninguno de los dos tan abiertamente.

Afortunadamente para ellos, la distancia desde la casa cural hasta la notaría no era muy larga y les tomó pocos minutos alcanzarla. Minutos que transcurrieron en silencio.

Inuyasha los aprovechó para ver y detallar sus alrededores ya que el día anterior había llegado prácticamente al anochecer. De lo que recordaba, Nakayama siempre había sido considerado un pequeño pueblo habitado por simples campesinos. En diez años no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Como era de esperarse, había crecido y progresado en extensión y población durante esos largos diez años de ausencia pero así como lo había hecho a nivel territorial y demográfico en esa misma medida había aumentado su miseria y necesidades.

Por otro lado, para la joven hija del administrador de San Konoe, fueron los pocos minutos más agradables que haya pasado en meses. Desde que la salud de Don InuTaisho había comenzado a empeorar para ser más preciso. Sin embargo y a pesar de la grata sensación que le producía la presencia de aquel apuesto joven, su mente no dejaba de hacerse una gran cantidad de preguntas.

Quién era en realidad el joven heredero?… Cómo era que ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de su existencia?… Por qué no vivía con el difunto inuyoukai si formaba parte de su familia?… Kikyo frunció su entrecejo levemente pensativa. Esas eran preguntas de las que desconocía por completo su respuestas. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba saber en ese preciso momento era lo que pensaba él de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Cabía la posibilidad de que todo fuera una farsa?

Kikyo sacudió mentalmente su cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea. No… Eso no podía ser… No cuando justo la noche anterior había presenciado el encuentro de padre e hijo después de tantos años, como tenía entendido. Por otro lado, también había estado presente en el momento cuando el enfermo youkai había firmado el registro civil de su hijo. Pero todo eso habían sido sólo cuestiones legales. Bastaba con verlos físicamente juntos para afirmar que sí era hijo biológico. Eran prácticamente iguales.

Bueno… prácticamente porque aún estaba el asunto de las orejas. No eran orejas de humano pero tampoco tenía las orejas de un youkai puro.

Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, la joven retiró con cuidado el velo negro de su cabeza que ya comenzaba a acalorarla y tan disimuladamente como se lo permitió la maniobra, volteó para ver a su callado acompañante. Interiormente, Kikyo sonrió aliviada al descubrirlo concentrado en sus alrededores.

Esto le permitió apreciarlo mejor por segunda vez y a plena luz del día.

No sabía porqué pero desde la primera vez que lo vio la noche anterior en la habitación de su difunto padre y a la luz de las velas, sintió algo diferente y muy especial en su corazón. Algo que no podía explicar con exactitud. Aunque al principio pensó que era sólo compasión y lástima, ahora que estaba a solas junto a él, supo de alguna forma que no lo era del todo. Su sola presencia la hacía sentir segura, tranquila y completamente… feliz…

Feliz?

Rápidamente, su mirada se desvió hacia el camino de tierra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse muy levemente ante las ideas que pasaban por su mente. Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo hacia ese hombre…?… Los oscuros ojos de Kikyo se abrieron levemente… Estaba enamorándose de él?… Cabría la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorándose de un completo extraño en tan poco tiempo?… Esa sola idea la hizo sonrojar por segunda vez mientras fruncía de nuevo su mirada.

Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella? Se suponía que era una joven de fuerte carácter que no creía en historias de hadas con finales felices… Pero ahora…

"Se encuentra el Licenciado Michelsen?"

En seguida, Kikyo parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos y levantó su mirada del suelo para darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino. La masculina voz de Inuyasha la había traído de nuevo al tiempo presente.

"Sí, el Licenciado está en su oficina. Quién lo busca?" Preguntó un empleado del lugar.

"Inuyasha Eriza-" Inuyasha se interrumpió antes de terminar. "Inuyasha Takano." Se corrigió el joven frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba ese apellido seguido de su nombre y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de repulsión al hacerlo.

Será que algún día se acostumbraría a llevar ese apellido?

"Por favor, espere aquí. Voy a anunciarlo."

Inuyasha asintió levemente mientras veía al hombre de gruesos lentes retirarse por el corredor y desaparecer tras unas puertas ubicadas al fondo del mismo. Mientras esperaban, el joven hanyou metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro al tiempo que aprovechaba la soledad del lugar para darle una mirada de reojo a su joven y silenciosa acompañante.

En ese momento ella ya se había acomodado en una silla disponible a uno de los costados del amplio corredor.

No sabía exactamente el por qué, pero su sola presencia lo hacía sentir un tanto… extraño?… Incómodo? Inuyasha resopló interiormente ante tales ideas. Qué tonterías estaba pensando. No era como si fuera la primera vez que veía una mujer en su vida.

Al contrario, podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el género femenino. Después de todo en la Capital, mujeres de todas las clases sociales era lo que abundaba. Pero con esta jovencita era diferente. Aún no podía hallar una respuesta lógica.

Por qué demonios se ofreció a llevarla de regreso a la hacienda en primer lugar?… Era una pregunta que le daba vueltas en su acalorada cabeza. Había sido casi por impulso. No había alcanzado a pensar detenidamente cuando de su boca ya había salido el repentino y sorpresivo ofrecimiento.

Y para completar el molesto cuadro, el anciano sacerdote, que de sacerdote no tenía sino el nombre y la vestimenta en su humilde opinión, lo había atrapado en el cementerio mientras deleitaba sus ojos con su encantadora belleza. Eso si era algo que no podía negar. Era una joven muy hermosa físicamente. Y por culpa de aquel hecho, el viejo pervertido no iba a parar de molestarlo con el asunto. Y lo peor de todo era que su anciano padrino no era para nada una persona discreta en asuntos de mujeres.

Y mucho menos cuando estaba ahogado en alcohol.

Recuperando la compostura, Inuyasha aclaró suavemente su garganta para llamar la atención de Kikyo. La joven no se inmutó ante el suave sonido y no levantó la vista del invisible punto en el suelo.

"Debe estar cansada. Le dije que no era necesario que me acompañara hasta acá. Esto podría demorar un poco." Dijo él con tono firme pero levemente amable. Muy levemente.

"Eh?" La joven Ishihara levantó su mirada de golpe y la fijó en el rostro del nuevo dueño de San Konoe. Afortunadamente para ella, sabía cómo controlar a la perfección sus emociones frente a los demás manteniendo la expresión en su joven rostro completamente neutral.

Por esa misma razón era bien conocida en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, su interior era un asunto completamente diferente. Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo responder a una situación tan 'normal' como lo era entablar una conversación común y corriente con otra persona. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en cómo podría considerar mantener una conversación 'normal' con alguien como él y con una mirada tan intimidante como esa sobre su persona.

Gracias a Dios que justo cuando abrió su boca para responderle lo primero medianamente inteligente que se le vino a la cabeza, el hombre que les había dicho esperar, se asomó por la puerta del despacho del notario y llamó al joven hanyou.

"Señor Takano, el Licenciado Michelsen lo espera. Sígame por favor."

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron toda su atención hacia el funcionario ante el llamado. Kikyo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Inuyasha respondía con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza antes de escuchar nuevamente su gruesa voz para dirigirse a ella por segunda vez en ese momento.

"Espero que no le importe si la dejo esperando aquí. Procuraré no demorarme demasiado."

Kikyo le devolvió la mirada. "No se preocupe, Joven Takano. Yo lo espero aquí."

Inuyasha repitió el gesto con su cabeza y avanzó con firmeza hacia la puerta para luego desaparecer tras ella. Kikyo, por su parte, pudo exhalar una gran cantidad de aire que había estado conteniendo mientras lo tenía en frente y segundos después sintió la puerta abrirse nuevamente pero esta vez para dejar ver la figura de aquel empleado que salía del encerrado lugar muy seguramente por expreso requerimiento del notario.

------

"Por favor, tome asiento, Señor Takano."

Inuyasha obedeció después de unos segundos de ver fijamente al hombre frente a él mientras éste terminaba de organizar lo que parecían ser unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

"Debo confesarle que su visita me tomó por sorpresa. No creí que viniera a verme tan pronto y menos hoy cuando acaba de enterrar a su--"

"La razón es muy sencilla." Lo interrumpió Inuyasha tan sutilmente como pudo dentro de su malestar. "Mañana regreso a la Capital y no tengo pensado regresar pronto así que entre más rápido salga de esto… mucho mejor."

"Entiendo." Respondió el notario Michelsen sin alterarse por la seria expresión en su joven rostro. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con cierto youkai hacendado de fuerte carácter. "Bueno… en ese caso… No lo demoraré demasiado."

El hombre se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a un pequeño archivador al lado izquierdo del pequeño cuarto. Inuyasha siguió en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de pasar varios archivos, el licenciado sacó finalmente una especie de estuche forrado en fino cuero negro y se lo alcanzó.

Inuyasha levantó levemente una ceja.

"Ayer le hice entrega del registro civil hecho y firmado por su padre y del testamento. Los documentos que hay aquí son las escrituras de todas las propiedades que le dejó Don InuTaisho. Si gusta puede darle un vistazo mientras termino de preparar los documentos del traspaso."

Inuyasha miró fijamente el estuche y lo recibió sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Una vez que dejó de tener la atención del hombre sobre él, procedió a abrir el estuche para darle una rápida hojeada a su contenido. Al principio el joven hanyou pasó hoja tras hoja sin prestarle mucha atención. Eran documentos que después leería con más calma en privado.

Los pergaminos que sucedieron a estos resultaron ser todas las escrituras de las propiedades que poseía en vida su padre. Tal y como se lo había hecho saber el Licenciado Michelsen.

En realidad era más de lo que esperaba. De niño solamente fue consciente de las dos haciendas, San Konoe y Gojo Shima, ésta última ubicada más hacia el sur, en la Provincia de Abukara. Luego de detenerse a leer más minuciosamente cada pergamino pudo darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de terrenos con sembradíos de trigo y cebada que circundaban a Gojo Shima por varios kilómetros a la redonda. A esa, le seguían cinco propiedades más. Dos casas de veraneo en Bunya al oeste, otra más hacia el sur de Gojo Shima, en Isobe y dos hacia el norte, una en la Provincia de Ko y la otra en Ciudad Izu, completaban el listado de bienes raíces.

"Ciudad Izu?" repitió el joven hacendado en voz alta captando la inmediata atención del viejo notario. "Qué hay de interesante en Ciudad Izu? Tengo entendido que la mayoría de su población está compuesta por familias pertenecientes a la clase burguesa de este país. Eso sin contar con que allí está el segundo cuartel militar después del de la Capital. No hay tierras productivas en esa región."

"Exactamente. Un lugar tranquilo para descansar del campo." Le respondió el hombre acomodando unos pequeños espejuelos sobre su nariz. "En estos tiempos de guerra, es una de las pocas ciudades en las que se puede vivir sin mayores preocupaciones. Además, después de la Capital, es una ciudad que vive del comercio y está relativamente cerca de aquí."

"Qué tan cerca?"

"A un día viajando sin parar a caballo. A lo sumo, dos día en carruaje. Es una ciudad estratégicamente ubicada para los intereses de Don InuTaisho. Por eso adquirió esa casa allá. La gran mayoría de los compradores de las cosechas de San Konoe viven en Ciudad Izu." El hombre continuó con su trabajo más no detuvo su explicación. "Y si a eso le añadimos que es una de las pocas ciudades que tiene una oficina bancaria… la hace la ciudad perfecta. Si lee más adelante verá que Don InuTaisho tiene su dinero depositado en ese lugar."

"Veo que sabe demasiado de los movimientos de mi padre." Comentó Inuyasha con un destello de malicia en su voz.

"Así es. Soy el único notario de Nakayama y su padre me confió todos sus asuntos." Respondió tranquilamente el licenciado.

Inuyasha levantó la vista aprovechando el silencio del otro hombre.

"Incluyéndome a mí?"

El licenciado detuvo su trabajo captando una pizca de sarcasmo en su pregunta. El hombre retiró los papeles de su rostro para mirarlo directamente a la cara. Sus dorados ojos brillaban con suspicacia.

"En realidad… Don InuTaisho nunca me confió nada referente a su vida personal." Dijo él con una pausa tomándose su tiempo para considerar sus próximas palabras. "Sólo le conocí un hijo a su padre, el Joven Sesshomaru. Así que no le voy a negar que me sorprendiera enormemente cuando me pidió redactar el nuevo documento para reconocer a su otro hijo. Lo demás se lo llevó él a la tumba."

Inuyasha bajó levemente su mirada y el hombre frente a él continuó con su labor. Al parecer el joven heredero había quedado satisfecho con la sincera respuesta del notario, pues los siguientes minutos fueron de total y absoluto silencio salvo por el sonido de los papeles que eran manipulados por ambos ocupantes de la oficina.

Sólo para cuando Inuyasha terminó de leer el listado de propiedades fue que se dio cuenta en realidad de las vastas riquezas que ahora reposaban en sus manos. Ni en un millón de años trabajando como médico podría lograr reunir una cantidad semejante repartidas en bienes y dinero.

Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer con tanto dinero?

Bueno… por el momento lo mejor era concentrarse en sus últimos meses de estudio y para el manejo de las haciendas podía dejar encargado al administrador. Después de todo quién mejor para desempeñar esa labor que la mano derecha de su padre en San Konoe.

"Veo que ya terminó, Sr. Takano."

La voz del licenciado Michelsen lo hizo desviar sus pasmados ojos del último pergamino donde mostraba un listado final de todas las propiedades con su respectivo valor y una cifra total nada despreciable para un hacendado. Por lo que mostraba esa cifra, podría afirmarse sin opción a equivocaciones que la fortuna de InuTaisho superaba por unos cuantos ceros a las riquezas de muchos de los políticos y comerciantes más importantes del país.

"Impresionante, no?"

"Hn."

"Parece que no estaba al tanto de la magnitud de riquezas que pasarían a sus manos una vez que falleciera su padre." Comentó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Así es." Fue la breve respuesta de Inuyasha.

"Bueno… ahora para que todo eso quede a su nombre legalmente, necesito su firma en estos documentos." Le dijo el hombre a Inuyasha mientras le volteaba con una mano y sobre el escritorio los papeles en el orden que debía firmar y con la otra le alcanzaba una pluma con su tintero.

Inuyasha no perdió un segundo más e hizo lo que le pidió el notario pero no precisamente porque tuviera prisa por convertirse en el dueño de todo aquello, por el contrario, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible porque estaba comenzando a sentirse asfixiado con tanto papel y también porque ya llevaba más de media hora y no quería hacer esperar más a la joven Ishihara en el sombrío corredor de la entrada.

Después de firmar y pasar varios papeles más, Inuyasha sumergió de nuevo la pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a estampar su última firma. Cuando terminó, el notario recogió los documentos y se dispuso a darle un último vistazo a cada uno. Para este momento, el joven hanyou ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

Malditos trámites.

Finalmente el licenciado retiró sus espejuelos de su rostro. "Bueno, eso será todo. De lo demás me encargo yo."

Ya era hora… pensó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de su asiento frente al escritorio.

"Tenga la seguridad que para cuando regrese a Nakayama, tendrá todas estas escrituras a su nombre y completamente legalizadas. Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en consultarlo conmigo. Como ya le dije, tanto el Sr. Ishihara como yo, estamos al tanto de todos los movimientos de su padre. Éramos sus más fieles colaboradores." Terminó el notario mientras le extendía una gruesa mano. "Buen viaje, Sr. Takano y espero verlo por aquí pronto como nuevo dueño de San Konoe."

Inuyasha bajó lentamente su mirada hacia la mano extendida y después de unos segundos de consideración extendió la suya para estrechar la del licenciado con firmeza.

"No le aseguro nada."

Fue la seca respuesta de Inuyasha antes de salir por la puerta de la pequeña oficina. El hombre de espejuelos sonrió levemente mientras lo veía salir.

"Un joven como tú es lo que necesita este pueblo…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!… Antes que nada les pido disculpas por haberme demorado un poquito en actualizar pero como comprenderán esta es una época de mucho movimiento y ocupaciones… je je… sin embargo, prometo compensarlos con un merecido regalito en navidad…

Como siempre, no me cansaré de agradecerles a todos por esos lindos mensajes, de verdad, son de mucho apoyo para continuar con esta satisfactoria labor… A todas mis amigas del msn, un saludo muy especial… chicas, sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible… je je… así que la mayor parte del crédito es para ustedes también…

Cuídense mucho y besos para todas… Muchos besos!…

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	6. Chapter 6

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

------

------

**Capítulo 6**

------

------

_Hacienda San Konoe_

"Sr. Takano, aquí están los libros de San Konoe y Gojo Shima."

Inuyasha de inmediato volteó ante el llamado del administrador. Finalmente el hombre había regresado después de haberse ausentado unos minutos para atender un asunto con los peones. Esos momentos a solas, el joven heredero los había pasado mirando por la amplia ventana del estudio. Aún así no podía dejar de sentirse extraño.

Ahora toda esa vasta propiedad le pertenecía, al menos por herencia porque de corazón... ese lugar nunca fue su hogar. Al menos él no lo consideraba como su hogar. Para él sólo representaba el mismísimo infierno, si es que en realidad existía uno.

Fueron muy pocas las veces que le fue permitida la entrada a la planta baja de esta hacienda. Anoche fue la primera vez que puso sus 'polvorientas' botas en las finas alfombras persas que cubrían el piso de la vieja casona.

Antes de fijar sus dorados ojos en el arenoso paisaje frente a la ventana, Inuyasha se paseó lentamente por aquel recinto sagrado para la mayoría de los hombres. Este era el sitio desde donde se manejaban todos los negocios de la hacienda. Era el lugar desde donde se llevaban las riendas de San Konoe.

Aquella habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba amoblada con los muebles de madera más costosos que pudieran existir en toda la región. La enorme biblioteca abarcaba una pared completa y estaba llena con innumerables tomos de libros finamente empastados y organizados en sus amplias repisas. Todo estaba pulcramente limpio y ordenado... como si nunca nadie se hubiera sentado en aquel lugar.

El actual administrador depositó seis libros grandes empastados en cuero sobre el escritorio. "Podemos comenzar si lo desea."

Inuyasha asintió levemente mientras se alejaba del ventanal con rumbo a la mesa.

"Por favor tome asiento." Le dijo el señor Ishihara mientras le indicaba con una mano la amplia y elegante silla a la cabeza del escritorio. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no tenía la más mínima intención de sentarse en el lugar de su padre. En vez de eso, simplemente corrió la silla desocupada y se sentó al lado del hombre. Ryo dejó pasar aquello y de inmediato sacó unos pequeños espejuelos del bolsillo interior de su saco mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "Bueno... como podrá ver, joven Takano, estos libros pertenecen a este año." Comenzó él mientras tomaba el primero y lo hojeaba hasta llegar a la última página escrita. "Aquí están los últimos registros de contabilidad... y aquí está el balance total." Terminó él hombre señalando con el dedo al final de la página al tiempo que se lo pasaba para que lo revisara más de cerca. Inuyasha se enderezó en la silla y lo tomó.

A decir verdad, él no entendía mucho del manejo de una hacienda y mucho menos de una tan grande e importante como esta. Lo suyo era la medicina. Un gran contraste si se miraba desde este ángulo. Así que no le dio mucha importancia a todos esos números... en realidad no sabía ni por qué había aceptado venir a revisar todo esto... él había dicho que era por curiosidad y en el fondo así era... quería ver con sus propios ojos los balances para darse cuenta de que las finanzas estuvieran limpias y comprobar al mismo tiempo que el hombre a su lado realmente fuera alguien responsable y digno de confianza.

Inuyasha pasó despreocupadamente las páginas anteriores mientras sus ojos escaneaban de una forma superficial los escritos. Su interés no estaba fijo en los números. Aunque tuviera la mirada puesta en aquellos papeles, toda su atención estaba en las palabras del administrador. De esa manera pudo darse cuenta de la propiedad con que hablaba aquel hombre. Se notaba que era todo un experto en lo que hacía... y a decir verdad era muy lógico sabiendo que su padre no le iba a dejar semejante responsabilidad a cualquiera.

El hombre continuó apilando los libros sobre la superficie del escritorio. Uno sobre otro y abiertos en la página donde estaban los últimos balances. "Como lo indican los números... las cosechas de este año han dejado muy buenas ganancias al igual que la venta de las cabezas de ganado, sin embargo-" el hombre no pudo terminar cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta seguidos del rechinar de las bisagras. Ambos ocupantes volvieron su atención hacia la puerta.

"Lamento la interrupción padre... joven Takano." Kikyo hizo un cortés ademán con su cabeza. "Onigumo necesita hablar algo contigo." Ella se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta esperando por la respuesta de su padre. "Dice que es urgente. Al parecer algo referente a las caballerizas."

El hombre asintió levemente retirando sus espejuelos. "Discúlpeme, Sr. Takano. Es algo que debo atender... pero si gusta, mi hija Kikyo puede continuar explicándole los balances." Terminó él mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Bueno... esto sí que era una sorpresa.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendido. En esta sociedad machista las mujeres solamente eran criadas para cuidar de la casa, casarse y tener hijos. Los estudios y las actividades laborales eran exclusivamente de los hombres.

El joven simplemente hizo un movimiento aprobatorio con su cabeza mientras regresaba su atención al libro en sus manos. Después de unos segundos, lo único que se oyó fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y en seguida unos sutiles pasos avanzando. Inuyasha volvió su dorada mirada a sus espaldas y ahí vio a la mujer abrir unas pequeñas puertas de la biblioteca. "Gusta algo de tomar, joven Takano?" preguntó ella gentilmente mientras se giraba hacia él.

"No se moleste..." el vio las finas botellas de licor en el interior y en seguida añadió, "No acostumbro a beber licor."

"Oh." Respondió ella. "Entonces puedo traerle algo más."

"No es necesario."

De inmediato y con la misma elegancia de antes, Kikyo cerró las puertecillas y se dirigió a ocupar el lugar de su padre en el escritorio. Con mucha gracia, ella pasó sus manos por la larga falda de su vestido negro para alisar el material y se sentó en la silla. Entonces acomodó mejor un chal negro sobre sus hombros y procedió a alcanzar uno de los libros abiertos. Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar atento cada uno de sus movimientos. La joven enseguida lo notó sintiéndose un poco incómoda bajo aquella mirada.

"Sucede algo, joven Takano?" le preguntó ella suavemente para no sonar irrespetuosa. Después de todo, aunque fuera muy joven, él ahora era el nuevo dueño de la hacienda.

"No quiero ofenderla pero..." comenzó Inuyasha en aquella voz seria y varonil. "... está segura que sabe lo que va a hacer?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Kikyo sintiéndose un poco molesta por lo que le había preguntado. Acaso este joven también era uno de aquellos hombres que veía a las mujeres como adornos huecos de la casa? De inmediato aquella imagen de príncipe que ella se había hecho en su mente se desvaneció rápidamente. Qué desilusión... "Por qué lo pregunta?"

Inuyasha cruzó su pierna izquierda apoyando su tobillo sobre su rodilla derecha. "Bueno... en estos tiempos no es muy común ver a una mujer instruida. Apenas si les enseñan a leer y escribir."

"Y eso... le molesta?" preguntó ella sin pensar.

"No tengo nada en contra de eso, al contrario... es bueno que las mujeres se preparen y luchen por lo que quieren. Eso las hace ver más..." Inuyasha hizo una breve pausa pensando en la palabra adecuada que no la hiciera mal interpretarlo. "... interesantes, supongo." Pensó en decir otra cosa pero no quería que ella tomara equivocadamente sus palabras o lo juzgara como un hombre muy atrevido.

El corazón de la joven volvió a latir como antes al escucharlo expresarse así de una mujer. Obviamente ella se había adelantado y le había puesto la etiqueta de 'machista' en su frente. De nuevo, su imagen de 'hombre perfecto' ocupó su lugar en sus pensamientos y una sutil sonrisa se esbozó en sus finos labios. "Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sé. Desde niña admiraba la forma como él se hundía en todos estos libros. Podría decirse que por eso surgió este amor por los números." Inuyasha se enderezó en su silla mientras hacía a un lado el pesado libro. Ya no le interesaba seguir viendo todo aquello de lo que entendía muy poco. Su interés ahora era aquella jovencita.

En ese momento, Kikyo se olvidó por completo de la distancia que debía mantener con su joven 'patrón' sintiéndose de repente muy cómoda ya que le había permitido hablarle con tanta libertad de ella. Si su padre la viera, muy seguramente la reprendería por eso. Cada uno de los empleados de aquella hacienda debía comportarse de acuerdo a su lugar.

"Entonces... le ayuda a su padre?" preguntó Inuyasha con creciente curiosidad.

"Algunas veces." Respondió ella. "Al principio él me pedía ayuda para ciertas cuentas. Siempre supervisada por él, por supuesto, hasta que aprendí lo suficiente para hacerlo sin su vigilancia. De hecho, los cuatro últimos balances de San Konoe, los hice yo." Terminó ella levantando sus serenos ojos castaños hacia el joven heredero. Justo en ese preciso momento fue consciente de las libertades que se había tomado. Le había contado todo eso sin que él se lo hubiera pedido. "L-lo siento, joven Takano. No debí-" se disculpó ella levantándose de golpe un poco avergonzada por su atrevimiento pero Inuyasha fue más rápido en reaccionar y la detuvo gentilmente de la muñeca.

"Está bien, no tiene que disculparse." Le dijo él tranquilamente. Kikyo no supo qué más decir o hacer, estaba completamente paralizada ante el contacto de su mano y el brillo de esos inigualables ojos dorados. Inuyasha se dio cuenta del contrariado rostro de la joven frente a él y suavemente retiró su mano del agarre liberando la apresada muñeca. "Disculpe..." la mano del joven de cabello plateado le señaló la silla vacía indicándole que tomara asiento nuevamente. Kikyo obedeció de inmediato y alcanzó el primer libro más cerca de su lado en el escritorio.

"Dónde quedó mi padre, joven Takano?" preguntó ella intentando retomar la tarea que le había asignado su padre antes de dejar el estudio.

Inuyasha se levantó de su silla sin responderle a la joven. "En realidad... ya vi lo suficiente." Le dijo él con la misma seriedad de antes mientras tomaba el libro en sus pequeñas manos y lo retiraba para dejarlo cerrado sobre el escritorio. "No sé mucho de esto, pero si los últimos balances fueron hechos por usted entonces todo está en orden."

Kikyo sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro. Acaso eso había sido alguna especie de cumplido de su parte?

"G-gracias, joven Takano." respondió ella tímidamente.

Inuyasha frunció levemente el entrecejo al oír aquel apellido que sólo le traía malos recuerdos. Sin decir más, él avanzó nuevamente hacia aquella única ventana y fijó sus dorados ojos en la distancia. Kikyo se mantuvo prácticamente inmóvil con sus manos sobre su falda a la altura de sus muslos. Este hombre de cierta forma la confundía. Ayer y lo que llevaban de la mañana, siempre se había mostrado demasiado serio y frío aunque sus ojos destellaran con una viva llama de calidez y amabilidad. Ella no sabía qué hacer ante el silencio de aquel lugar. Sería bueno pedirle un permiso para retirarse? Si ya no la necesitaba posiblemente era lo mejor... pero por otro lado no quería dejarlo sólo, podría considerarlo como un irrespeto de su parte.

Aquel silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado inquietante para ella. Parecía que el joven hacendado había regresado de nuevo a su anterior actitud y en cierta forma era algo que no sabía si podía soportar. Tal vez sería bueno tomar la iniciativa y comenzar una nueva conversación. Así que de inmediato, la joven se levantó de aquella silla donde había permanecido por unos minutos y se giró hacia él. El joven Takano parecía muy concentrado en el exterior. Estaba dándole la espalda completamente y no pudo evitar recorrer esa ancha espalda con sus curiosos ojos. A pesar de su largo cabello, podía ver claramente cómo sus hombros sobresalían debajo de aquel manto plateado.

Las alertas orejas de Inuyasha captaron el movimiento de la joven y el suave sonido del material de su vestido. Sin embargo no se movió de la posición que había adoptado.

Kikyo aclaró suavemente su garganta.

"Yo... no tuve la oportunidad de darle mis condolencias, joven Takano." Dijo ella con voz calma y serena. "En verdad... lo lamento mucho."

Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo. "Puedo pedirle un favor?" le preguntó él con cierto malestar en su voz.

"Usted dirá..."

"Podría dejar de decirme 'joven Takano'? Nunca fui un Takano y nunca lo seré." De inmediato, Inuyasha se giró mostrándole el ceño fruncido. La joven bajó su rostro levemente avergonzada por haberlo molestado.

"Lo siento... no quise-"

"Ese apellido me repugna... es como una maldición. Es--" el joven se detuvo al ver el conmocionado rostro de la joven frente a él. Sus ojos dorados se suavizaron un poco al darse cuenta de que ella no merecía recibir aquella descarga de resentimiento que guardaba contra su padre. Después de todo, sólo era la hija del administrador de la hacienda. Inuyasha ladeó ligeramente su mirada. "Lo siento... aún no me acostumbro a la idea de llevar ese apellido."

La joven simplemente asintió antes de responderle. "Como usted diga, señor."

Inuyasha resopló al escucharla. "Señor." Repitió él antes de dar unos pasos alrededor de la amplia habitación. "Estoy muy lejos de ser un 'señor'." Los ojos de Kikyo siguieron el trayecto del joven mientras lo veía desplazarse hacia una pequeña mesa llena de fotografías muy antiguas. Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa forzada cuando su mirada se topó con una de las tantas imágenes de su padre. Sin pensarlo, la levantó para verla con más detenimiento y luego la volvió hacia Kikyo sin borrar en ningún momento aquella expresión. La joven deslizó su mirada del rostro del heredero al rostro de Don InuTaisho en la fotografía. "Este hombre sí era un verdadero 'Señor'." Le dijo él con total sarcasmo en su gruesa voz.

Kikyo lo miró muy confundida sin entender qué era lo que quería decir con aquellas mordaces palabras. Durante el tiempo que convivió con el viejo hacendado, ella siempre lo vio como un gran señor. Tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, no lo negaba. Su expresión facial era rígida y seria pero aún así había logrado ganarse el afecto y el respeto de todos en la hacienda y el pueblo.

"Tal parece que yo fui el único que conocí su verdadera naturaleza." Comentó él más para sí al ver la interrogante mirada de la mujer.

"Eh?"

"Olvídelo..." Inuyasha movió levemente su cabeza para darle un final a aquella conversación. No había caso en dañar la imagen perfecta que tenía su padre a los ojos de esta jovencita. Nuevamente depositó el portarretrato en su lugar. "Pero... dejémoslo en Inuyasha." Le dijo él regresando frente a ella. "'Señor' es demasiado formal para mi." Sus labios esbozaron una sutil sonrisa. "No me veo tan viejo... verdad?"

Kikyo negó con su cabeza. "Pero es el dueño de todo esto y no creo que-"

Seguidamente la oración de Kikyo fue interrumpida por las puertas abriéndose para dar paso a un hombre. Era su padre. "Disculpe la demora Sr. Takano." Anunció el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

"No se preocupe... la señorita fue buena compañía y realmente es muy buena con los números." La voz de Inuyasha cambió recobrando la seriedad. Kikyo se encogió levemente ante aquellas palabras. No estaba acostumbrada a que la elogiaran de esa forma y menos cuando no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo. En ningún momento le dio la oportunidad de explicarle nada.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que ya no necesita que le explique nada más." Comentó él animado sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su pequeña hija.

"Sólo una cosa antes de irme."

"Lo escucho."

"Si es posible, quiero que se quede al frente de todo en esta hacienda. Como sabe, debo volver a la capital y la verdad no sé si vaya a regresar a este lugar." Los ojos de Kikyo se entristecieron sutilmente ante su anuncio. Ella había esperado que asumiera el mando en San Konoe para quedarse a vivir con ellos en la gran casona. "No tengo a nadie más que lo haga y... viendo que usted tiene la experiencia y que contaba con el visto bueno de mi padre... necesito que continúe con su trabajo. Al menos hasta que tome una decisión."

"Por supuesto. Usted es el dueño y puede disponer de todo como guste."

Aquella respuesta dejó satisfecho a Inuyasha y sin nada más que decir, asintió firmemente con la cabeza en agradecimiento antes de avanzar hacia las puertas. De repente, Kikyo levantó su cabeza y lo llamó. "Joven..." Fue más un impulso que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez en el fondo no quería que se fuera tan pronto. Inuyasha se detuvo y se giró parcialmente ante aquel repentino llamado. "No gusta quedarse a almorzar? Estaríamos muy complacidos de que nos acompañara en la mesa."

Roy Ishihara miró brevemente a su hija antes de volver sus ojos hacia el joven hacendado. "Es una excelente idea. Las criadas están a punto de servir."

"No se molesten..." les respondió Inuyasha sin la intención de sonar grosero. "Se los agradezco... pero el padre Mushin me espera. Tal vez en otra ocasión."

En otra ocasión?... repitió Kikyo en su mente. Eso quería decir que todavía existía la posibilidad de que regresara a la hacienda algún día?

Ella quería pensar que sí...

"Por supuesto. Así será entonces." Le respondió el hombre con cortesía.

Inuyasha esbozó una medio sonrisa antes de desaparecer definitivamente por las puertas del estudio dejando a padre e hija de nuevo en la inmensa quietud y soledad ahora que había muerto el acaudalado hacendado. Unos segundos después, Kikyo reaccionó, levantó con sutileza su larga falda negra y rápidamente salió con paso apresurado tras la salida de Inuyasha pero en vez de seguirlo hasta la entrada de la casona, ella desvió su dirección en el gran salón principal subiendo por las anchas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la hacienda. Una vez en la cima, continuó hacia su derecha por el largo corredor hasta detenerse en un amplio balcón. Este sobresalía en todo el frente dándole al espectador una total vista panorámica del extenso terreno de San Konoe.

A lo lejos podía divisar claramente las enormes puertas que delimitaban la vasta propiedad. Pronto, Kikyo bajó sus ojos castaños buscando la figura de aquel joven y se detuvo cuando dio con él. Inuyasha ya había pasado una gran pileta que se levantaba un poco antes de la mitad del recorrido desde su punto de vista y poco a poco lo siguió mientras lo veía alejarse.

Él llevaba un paso normal, como si aprovechara la luz del día para apreciar con más detalle el lugar. Luego de pasar un pequeño grupo de aves de corral que andaban sueltas en ese momento, sus agudos sentidos sintieron la presencia de alguien tras él. Al parecer alguien estaba observándolo desde la distancia. Deteniéndose brevemente, Inuyasha se giró y simultáneamente sus ojos se elevaron hasta posarse en aquel balcón o... más precisamente, en la figura de aquella jovencita.

Kikyo se dio cuenta que había sido descubierta y lentamente se irguió mientras aferraba su chal negro alrededor de sus hombros.

Los labios del joven hacendado dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que hacía una sutil señal de despedida con su brazo. La joven Ishihara se sorprendió bastante con aquel gesto y tímidamente levantó su mano derecha para imitar aquel movimiento. Nunca apartando sus ojos de él.

"Joven... Inuyasha..." musitó Kikyo para sí una vez que lo vio desaparecer entre la polvareda de tierra que se levantó al paso de una suave corriente de brisa.

------

En Ciudad Izu, un par de hermosos pero melancólicos ojos castaños también veían con pesar cómo su amado Teniente se perdía entre el espeso mar de paseadores y vendedores. Una sutil y silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su sonrosada mejilla cuando sintió una conocida presencia detenerse a su lado.

"Niña Ome..."

La joven no respondió al llamado de su criada. Para ella no existía nada más que ella y el hombre que se alejaba erguido sin una última mirada para ella.

Otra vez partiría hacia la guerra y Kagome no sabía cuántos meses más tendrían que pasar para poder estar nuevamente rodeada por los protectores brazos de aquel joven militar. Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar para sentir sus tiernos besos y escuchar su gentil voz diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que la amaba...

Ni siquiera estaba segura si al cabo de los meses, él regresaría a su lado sano y salvo...

"Kouga..."

------

Continuará...

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo para esta historia. Como siempre un saludo muy especial para todas mis amiguitas del msn, chicas gracias por todo… De una vez aprovecho este espacio para desearles a todos una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que la pasen bien contentos y que reciban muchos regalitos y muchas bendiciones… De mi parte, les hago entrega de una actualización de todas las historias en las que estoy trabajando y como algo muy especial, la publicación de un nuevo fic que espero les guste tanto o más que a mi… je je… Es con mucho cariño…

Espero estar de nuevo pronto con todos ustedes y con más capítulos antes de que se acabe este año… je je

Se me cuidan mucho y les mando a todas muchos pero muchos besos!

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	7. Chapter 7

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

------

------

**Capítulo 7**

------

------

_Hacienda San Konoe, Nakayama_

"Padre…" lo llamó Kikyo mientras depositaba su pluma en el tintero sobre el escritorio haciendo un breve alto en el trabajo que estaba realizando. Era el día de actualizar los libros nuevamente así que ambos se encontraban encerrados en el estudio de la hacienda, cada uno con un libro. El señor Ishihara estaba dedicado al libro de Gojo Shima mientras que Kikyo veía por el de San Konoe. Su padre frente a ella detuvo su escritura un momento mientras levantaba su amable mirada para ver a su hija sobre los espejuelos.

"Dime Kikyo… tienes alguna duda con las cuentas?" preguntó él dando por seguro que se trataba de alguna consulta referente al balance.

"No, padre. No es nada de eso." La joven se levantó de su lugar en el escritorio y rodeó la silla para apoyar sus delicadas manos en el espaldar. El hombre se le quedó mirando y no pudo evitar sonreír con la vista. Su pequeña Kikyo, ya no era más una niña. Ahora era toda una señorita de la que estaba muy orgulloso. Era hermosa, femenina y muy inteligente. Sólo esperaba que diera con el hombre indicado cuando llegase el momento en el que se enamorara. Esperaba que aquel hombre de verdad la valorara por lo que era y supiera apreciar todas sus capacidades.

"Entonces?" el hombre bajó su pluma dirigiéndole su total atención.

"No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte esto pero… ahora que ya han pasado cuatro meses de la muerte de Don InuTaisho…" comenzó la joven titubeante. "Qué piensas del joven Takano?" El hombre levantó sus grisáceas cejas sorprendido. Su hija… Kikyo le estaba pidiendo su opinión con respecto a un hombre?

"A decir verdad, hija…" el hombre se olvidó por completo del libro abierto frente a él. "No es mucho lo que pueda decir. Tanto tú como yo apenas si lo conocemos… dos días y no hemos vuelto a saber nada de él." Kikyo asintió dándole la razón. Dos días era un tiempo muy corto para llegar a conocer a alguien y sacar conclusiones. "Sin embargo…" el padre de Kikyo se levantó de la silla tras el escritorio y lo rodeó para llegar hasta ella. "Es evidente que le guarda mucho rencor a su padre pero sólo el Padre Mushin es quien sabe el por qué. Aunque eso no le quita lo preparado. Me da la impresión que sólo está un poco confundido, después de todo, no es fácil asimilar un cambio tan radical en tu vida."

"Eso mismo pensé yo…" aceptó Kikyo suavemente.

"Pero… tiene una mirada amable y parece un joven muy responsable y decidido. Está estudiando Medicina y eso dice mucho de su vocación social." El padre de Kikyo hizo una breve pausa para considerar algo. "Si se decidiera, también sería un buen sucesor de los Takano." Kikyo giró su cabeza de golpe.

"Crees que decida regresar?" preguntó ella sin rodeos.

El hombre retiró sus espejuelos lentamente. "Eso no lo sé, Kikyo. Y…" Ryo caminó hacia la ventana sosteniendo sus espejuelos entre sus manos.

"Y?" repitió ella girándose para seguirlo. Una clara expresión de confusión se formaba en su joven rostro a medida que lo veía retirarse.

"A decir verdad… ahora que tocas el tema…" el hombre vaciló un poco en hablar. "Hay algo que quisiera contarte."

Kikyo se abrazó sutilmente. Por el tono de voz de su padre parecía que se trataba de algo delicado. "Qué sucede, padre?"

"Bueno… no te lo había dicho antes pero… durante este tiempo he estado buscando trabajo en otras haciendas."

"Qué?" de inmediato los brazos de la joven se colocaron a cada lado de su cuerpo. "Pero por qué? Qué tiene de malo esta? Aquí hemos vivido y trabajado durante mucho tiempo. Por qué vas a renunciar?" preguntó ella con angustia y desconcierto a la vez.

El padre de Kikyo suspiró derrotado. Al parecer su hija aún no se había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas. "Hija…" llamó él con cariño. "Es mejor estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar ahora que Don InuTaisho murió." Kikyo frunció levemente su entrecejo aún sin comprender.

"Preparados…?" El hombre asintió.

"Aunque no nos garantizó nada, el nuevo dueño podría decidir contratar nuevo personal incluyendo un administrador o en el menor de los casos, podría vender esta y las otras propiedades si toma la decisión de no asumir su lugar como heredero. En cualquiera de las dos situaciones tendríamos que irnos." Terminó el hombre con obvio pesar en su voz. Sin embargo, Kikyo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que le había dicho su padre hasta que fuera el mismo joven el que se los dijera de frente. Quería escucharlo de su boca. Además, no podía creer que Inuyasha pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo así contra ellos.

"Él no haría algo así." Respondió la joven bajando su mirada hacia el piso bajo ella. "No puede!"

"Puede, Kikyo. Tiene todo el derecho de tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Y debemos respetarlas si esa es su voluntad."

"Pero él dijo que quería que te hicieras cargo. Que eras de confianza para continuar con este trabajo." Dijo Kikyo recordando aquellas palabras que pronunciara Inuyasha antes de irse de San Konoe exactamente cuatro meses atrás. El hombre sonrió levemente.

"También dijo que sería hasta que tomara una decisión." Kikyo se mordió el labio mientras sentía a su padre retomar su lugar en el escritorio. Ella nunca había considerado eso como una posibilidad. Si su padre lo consideraba una persona amable y con vocación social cómo podría pensar que podría ser capaz de hacer algo así? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Al menos no en su lógica.

"Yo estoy segura de que eso no va a pasar, padre."

"Kikyo-" El hombre fue interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta del estudio. "Adelante." Dijo él de inmediato.

Las puertas se abrieron y una de las criadas se asomó tímidamente. "Disculpe la interrupción, Señor Ishihara." Dijo ella mientras daba unos pequeños pasos adentro.

"Qué sucede Noriko?"

"Uno de lo peones trajo esta carta del pueblo, señor. Es para la señorita Kikyo." La criada le extendió un trozo de papel pulcramente doblado y sellado. Kikyo le dirigió una breve mirada a su padre en la que reflejaba toda su extrañeza. Nunca en la vida nadie le había escrito… y más aún teniendo en cuenta que no conocía a nadie fuera de esa propiedad.

"Una carta para mi?" preguntó la joven sin salir de su estupor.

La criada asintió. "Así es señorita." Kikyo bajó su inexpresiva mirada hacia el papel extendido antes de acercarse prontamente hacia la mulata empleada y tomar la pequeña carta con su delicada mano.

"Está bien, Noriko. Puedes retirarte." Le ordenó ella sutilmente. Noriko simplemente hizo una pequeña venia antes de regresar a la cocina para continuar con sus obligaciones.

En unos segundos, aquella confusión se tornó en curiosidad y Kikyo acercó la cuadrada nota hacia su rostro buscando algún dato que le permitiera saber quién y desde dónde le había sido enviada dicha correspondencia. Luego de revisarla por ambas caras se dio cuenta de que no había nada. Y el sello tampoco le decía mucho.

"Quién te la envía, hija?" preguntó su padre amablemente.

"No lo sé. No tiene remitente." Le respondió ella mientras rompía con ligera facilidad el pequeño sello de cera en la tapa trasera. Si no la abría nunca iba a poder responder esa pregunta. Rápidamente, Kikyo desdobló la carta y le dio la vuelta en sus manos viendo que la había abierto al revés. Era una caligrafía que no conocía pero tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en la ciudad, todas sus dudas fueron resueltas. Ahora sus labios carmesí esbozaron una leve sonrisa. "Es de la capital." Musitó ella.

"De la capital?" Ahora el extrañado era el hombre en el escritorio.

"Sí." Le contestó su hija simplemente mientras sus pupilas castañas seguían en silencio cada una de las líneas escritas. Una creciente sensación llenaba su pecho. "El joven Takano la envía." Le informó ella sabiendo que su padre también se preguntaba el nombre del misterioso remitente. "Dice que llegará a Nakayama en una semana." Leyó ella intentando sonar lo más neutral posible. "Viene para quedarse y pide que le tengamos lista una de las habitaciones." El rostro de la joven se volvió hacia su padre para encararlo. "El joven Takano viene para tomar posesión de San Konoe, padre."

Ryo sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza mientras se sonreía levemente satisfecho al escuchar las gratas noticias de la capital.

El joven heredero había tomado la decisión correcta…

------

_Ciudad Izu_

La brisa soplaba muy sutilmente haciendo mecer con acompasados movimientos todas las hermosas rosas blancas del jardín trasero en la mansión de la prestigiosa familia Higurashi. Era una suave caricia para los jóvenes pétalos que comenzaban a abrirse en todo su esplendor. El jardín nunca antes se había visto tan bello e inmaculado. Las delicadas manos de Kagome eran las encargadas de cuidar aquel maravilloso lugar de descanso y admiración desde hacía dos años y desde entonces eso se había vuelto para ella todo un ritual.

Las únicas dos mujeres de la casa disfrutaban de la plácida tarde en el estadero que bordeaba el blanco jardín. Madre e hija se encontraban sentadas y vestidas muy elegantemente en sus costosos y elaborados vestidos de satín y encaje, cada una bordando en sus respectivos tambores delicadas prendas para utilizar posteriormente en la decoración de su hogar. Esta era una actividad muy propia de las mujeres de la época. El bordado era una de las clases principales que impartían las monjas junto con la religión en los más renombrados internados. Sólo las hijas de las familias más pudientes eran admitidas en estos claustros para realizar sus estudios básicos. Allí eran preparadas para ser buenas esposas y madres o en otros casos servían como guías para afianzar la vocación religiosa de aquellas jovencitas que eran destinadas por sus padres para tomar los hábitos y servir a Dios.

Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso de Kagome puesto que su madre la tenía destinada para casarse con algún hombre de importante apellido y posición social. Su objetivo siempre había sido el de reivindicar a la alguna vez prestigiosa familia Higurashi dentro de la alta sociedad pero hasta ahora ella se había mantenido firme en su decisión de no aceptar a ninguno de los hombres que tenía en mente. La mayoría de ellos pertenecían al selecto grupo de hombres viudos con jugosas y atractivas cuentas bancarias para los ojos de cualquier mujer.

Menos para Kagome.

Ella siempre había creído en el amor como la base para contraer matrimonio. Las riquezas pasaban a un segundo plano. Lo verdaderamente importante para ella era construir un hogar lleno de amor con la persona amada y deseada. Así se lo había hecho saber a su madre y lucharía hasta el final de sus días si fuera necesario por lograr que su madre lo entendiera de ese modo y le diera su bendición para llevar a cabo su sueño.

Sin embargo, no pasaba un día en que la Sra. Higurashi se lo recordara. Siempre con la excusa de que era lo más conveniente para ella y para la familia, por supuesto. El amor y la felicidad llegarían después. Y con ello los hijos.

Kagome dejó de enrollar en una madeja el hilo azul que tenía entre sus manos al pensar en eso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios ante la idea de formar un hogar con Kouga. Estaba completamente segura que sería un hogar lleno de amor y felicidad aunque no contaran con vastas riquezas. El sueldo que recibía el joven como teniente del ejército era alto en comparación a los de los pobres soldados rasos que entregaban ciegamente sus vidas por un futuro mejor. Pero, a los ojos de su madre, aún sería una miserable limosna.

Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Estaba completamente segura que ella sería la mayor opositora a su relación cuando se enterara de sus planes de contraer nupcias con un 'pobre' soldado. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera perderlo para siempre si ella decidía interponerse entre ellos. Preferiría morir antes que aceptar una situación así. Pasara lo que pasara nunca cumpliría el capricho de su madre. Nunca se vendería a nadie aunque eso significara la ruina total…

Nunca… y al parecer no era la única que se oponía a esa egoísta idea. Kagome contaba con todo el apoyo de su padre, el General retirado Jiro Higurashi.

Kagome levantó levemente su mirada hacia su madre. La mujer se encontraba muy concentrada en su labor. Con mucha elegancia y habilidad, ella pasaba la pequeña aguja enhebrada por entre los diminutos espacios de la tela. Siempre manteniendo un continuo ritmo y dirección. La joven suspiró derrotada al comparar ambos trabajos. Por más que lo intentara ella nunca igualaría la perfección con la que su madre trabajaba. Al salir del internado, las monjas le habían informado a la Sra. Higurashi de las 'ligeramente' pobres destrezas manuales de su hija. Gracias a ellas, esta labor se había convertido en una obligación diaria para ambas. Su madre no estaba dispuesta a soportar la idea de que la técnica de su hija no fuera perfecta. Los hombres se fijaban en esos detalles al momento de buscar esposas. A quién le serviría en estos tiempos una mujer que supiera leer y escribir cuando era un verdadero desastre en los quehaceres del hogar…?

"No te detengas, Kagome." Le ordenó la mujer imperativa sin levantar su seria mirada del tambor. "Nunca aprenderás a bordar bien si no eres constante." Terminó ella frunciendo levemente su entrecejo.

La joven de inmediato se encogió y continuó luchando con su enredada madeja de hilo.

El silencio se extendió un poco más entre ellas mientras Kagome intentaba con algo de dificultad seguir un ritmo y un patrón de bordado. Aún no entendía con claridad dónde estaba el sentido en perder gran parte de su vida sentada en una silla tejiendo y bordando todo el día. Acaso éste era el destino de toda mujer? Por qué no preocuparse en hacer de las mujeres seres pensantes y participativos de esta egoísta sociedad machista…?

El número de mujeres que lograban revelarse y romper estos absurdos esquemas establecidos por la sociedad era excesivamente reducido. Sólo unas pocas lograban tener acceso a estudios superiores y por sólo ese hecho ya eran consideradas por los hombres como seres anormales y conspiradores nada dignos de desposar y exhibir dentro de los prestigiosos círculos sociales.

Kagome frunció su entrecejo con enojo.

"Kagome no arrugues así tu entrecejo, tu piel se marcará y ningún millonario se fijará en ti. A los hombres no le gustan las jovencitas con rostros envejecidos." La reprendió de nuevo su madre sin mirarla.

Demonios… cómo sabía qué estaba haciendo si no despegada sus ojos de ese estúpido tambor.

"Sí madre, ya lo sé…" respondió Kagome. "También sé que nos prefieren tontas y sin neuronas. Que quieren una mujer para decorar los lujosos espacios de sus casas y que obedezcan sumisas todas sus órdenes." Terminó la joven medio recitando como si se tratara de un aburrido poema.

Si el propósito de Kagome era hacer que su madre detuviera su bordado, ciertamente esto lo logró. "Otra vez con lo mismo, jovencita?" preguntó molesta su madre. "Cuántas veces te he dicho que-"

"Muchas veces, madre." La interrumpió ella bajando su labor sobre su amplia falda azul cielo. "Es sólo que no lo soporto!" la voz de Kagome se exaltó levemente sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera tener el levantarle la voz a su estricta madre. "Nunca he sido buena para esto y nunca lo seré! No me gusta bordar! No _quiero_ bordar!"

"Suficiente jovencita!" exclamó la Sra. Higurashi. "Una mujer que no sabe bordar es algo inaceptable y vergonzoso. Como crees que vas a conseguir marido si no-"

"Pues él tendrá que quererme así! Torpe con las labores manuales y franca con las palabras. Si no es así entonces prefiero mil veces no casarme." Dijo Kagome como advertencia mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba su empezado bordado en la canasta a su lado. Lógicamente, su madre no tenía por qué saber que sí tenía planes de casarse y con un hombre que sí valoraba su forma de ser y de pensar.

La Sra. Higurashi abrió ampliamente sus ojos al escuchar a su única hija proferir semejante blasfemia. "Una hija mía no va a morir solterona ni a andar de boca en boca por esta ciudad." Dijo su madre con voz dura. Ella también hizo a un lado su bordado para levantarse hasta quedar al mismo nivel con su hija. Kagome por supuesto era un poco más baja en estatura pero sólo por unos pocos centímetros. Sin embargo y aunque fuera poca la diferencia de altura entre ellas, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por la actitud impositora de su madre. "Vas a actuar y a comportarte como la fina señorita que eres."

"Pues deberías estar satisfecha, madre! Para qué quieres otra fina señorita si ya tienes al consentido de mi herm-"

Kagome fue interrumpida abruptamente por la bofetada que recibió en su mejilla derecha por la mano de su madre. De inmediato su mano subió para cubrirse la ardiente y enrojecida piel de su rostro. Sus aterrados ojos comenzaron a llenarse inevitablemente de lágrimas mientras se erguía de nuevo frente a su madre. Ella retiró con su mano libre un rizo que cubrió de forma parcial su mirada mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no derramar aquel líquido. No quería darle el gusto de verla llorar como una niña.

"Escúchame bien, jovencita. Nunca… vuelvas a expresarte así de tu hermano Souta. Entendiste?" El pecho de la Sra. Higurashi subía y bajaba débilmente debido al brusco movimiento y a la creciente sensación de angustia que comenzaba a invadir su corazón. Era la primera vez que le ponía la mano a uno de sus hijos y nunca se imaginó que alguna vez sería capaz de hacerlo. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de su gran error ya era demasiado tarde. Su enojo desapareció al igual que su dura mirada. "Hija… yo…" sus brazos la alcanzaron para tomar sus hombros pero en seguida fue rechazada por su hija.

Kagome retrocedió rápidamente evadiendo el gesto de su madre con su rostro aún perturbado. No podía creer que su propia madre la hubiera golpeado de esa manera. Ella nunca le había levantado la mano a pesar de que este tipo de discusiones y roces ya eran demasiado frecuentes entre ellas.

"Por… qué…?" musitó la alterada jovencita pasando saliva dolorosamente. "Tanto me odias… madre?" su voz salió en un hilo y comenzaba a quebrársele con incontenibles sollozos.

La Sra. Higurashi cubrió sus rojos labios con una mano temblorosa. Ella estaba igualmente sorprendida y perturbada por su reacción. "Kagome, no…" respondió la mujer intentando acercarse una segunda vez pero al igual que la vez anterior, Kagome la rechazó. Seguidamente, ella levantó su ancha falda y sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir o hacer algo más, la pasó con paso presuroso y entró a la enorme mansión mientras comenzaba a permitir el libre flujo de sus humedecidos ojos castaño.

Su madre permaneció de pie un momento más aún atónita por su forma de proceder. Definitivamente, esta vez se le había ido la mano en reprimir a su hija por su infundada rebeldía.

"Dios mío… qué fue lo que hice…?"

Los tacones de Kagome sonaban fuertemente por todo el salón principal de la casa mientras huía de la cercanía de su madre. Afortunadamente su padre no estaba en la mansión y las criadas permanecían ataviadas en la cocina como para ser testigo de aquella vergonzosa escena.

Ella sintió que su mejilla comenzaba a hincharse muy levemente. Estaba dolida, herida, pero sobre todo, molesta y levemente arrepentida de haber dicho lo que dijo de su hermano. Ella lo quería mucho a pesar de todas sus fallas y defectos y, aunque sabía que su madre nunca le perdonaría atacarlo de esa forma, tampoco tuvo la prudencia ni la medida de cuidar sus palabras.

Simplemente estalló en un arrebato de coraje y furia sin medir las consecuencias y para cuando se había dado cuenta ya el daño estaba hecho.

La mayor de los hermanos Higurashi subió sin detenerse las amplias escaleras del salón para dirigirse directamente a su cuarto. Quería encerrarse ahí para poder desahogar libremente todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho. Quería llorar sin que nadie la viera pero no por el dolor físico que le produjera aquel golpe, quería llorar por el dolor que agobiaba su corazón.

Por qué su madre tenía que ensañarse con ella? Qué le había hecho para merecer un trato tan duro de su parte?... Kagome ahogó un sollozo… Por qué no le exigía a Souta de la misma forma que le exigía a ella? Él era hombre… no debería sacar la cara por la familia? Por qué la única sacrificada tenía que ser ella?... Por qué..? Acaso por ser mujer?

Todas esas preguntas se formularon en la aturdida mente de Kagome con cada paso que daba.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, la abrió sin perder un segundo y la cerró de la misma forma. Ahora se encontraba en la privacidad de aquel espacio que era su dormitorio y sin poder contenerse más, se abalanzó sobre su cama de cuatro postes después de acomodar su flexible miriñaque bajo la falda, enterrando su joven rostro entre las almohadas para amortiguar su fuerte llanto.

"Mamá…" repetía ella una y otra vez con dolor en su voz. "Por qué… por qué me odias tanto…?" la joven ahogó otro sollozo en sus acolchados almohadones de encaje. "Por qué… mamá?"

Unos minutos más tarde, Kagome logró apaciguar su llanto dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. Una vez más calmada, su cuerpo dejó de temblar violentamente sobre el colchón y el costado lastimado de su rostro descansaba en una de sus almohadas. Sus ojos miraban perdidamente a la distancia por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta. De ellos todavía salían silenciosas y esporádicas lágrimas que no lograba contener.

"Kouga…" susurró ella en la soledad de su dormitorio. "Regresa pronto, por favor…" Kagome pasó saliva. "Te necesito… a mi lado."

Finalmente sus hinchados ojos cedieron al peso de sus párpados y con esas últimas palabras en mente, se dejó llevar por el sueño para huir de la absurda realidad en la que vivía.

"Kouga… mi amor…"

"Inuyasha, muchacho." Lo saludó el viejo Mushin tan pronto como lo vio bajar del carruaje mientras lo abrazaba afectuosamente. Después de todo él lo había criado como un hijo e Inuyasha lo veía como lo más cercano a un padre. "No sabes lo sorprendido que estuve cuando recibí tu carta. Aunque sabía que volverías… tarde o temprano." Terminó él con picardía en su voz.

El joven heredero aceptó su paternal saludo con mofa en su rostro.

"Y cómo estuvo tu viaje, hijo?" Inuyasha le hizo una seña con su mano a los encargados del equipaje indicándoles que le bajaran los dos baúles que traía consigo desde la capital.

"En general, bien. Un poco largo pero bien…" respondió Inuyasha con la voz algo cansada. "Afortunadamente el camino está bien resguardado por militares así que no hubo mayor peligro."

El padre Mushin se sonrió levemente. "Gracias a Dios. Pero te ves muy cansado, muchacho. Vamos a la casa cural para que descanses un poco." Le ofreció el sacerdote mientras levantaba su mano a los cargadores para que los siguieran hasta la pequeña casa al lado de la iglesia.

"Pues qué esperabas, anciano." La voz de Inuyasha salió en un tono entre molesta y burlona. "Viaja sentado durante cinco días en un duro carruaje y verás cómo termina tu-"

"Ya entendí, muchacho. No es necesario que digas más." Lo interrumpió su padrino sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Inuyasha antes de soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas. A pesar de todo, el joven a su lado seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Y para su completa alegría, lo tenía de nuevo en Nakayama en el lugar que le correspondía como hijo de InuTaisho.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!... Mil disculpas por la demora pero agradezco mucho la paciencia q me han tenido… je je… De nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, tal vez un poquito exagerado pero necesario… je je… pero igual espero les haya gustado y desde ya les aviso q el tan esperado encuentro está muy pero _muy_ cerca!... je je… muchas gracias por leer y por tomarse un tiempito para dejarme un mensajito, de verdad lo aprecio y he aquí el resultado de ese gran apoyo… Para todos un saludote y muy especialmente para mis amigas del msn… Chicas esto es con mucho cariño para ustedes!...

Se me cuidan mucho y espero estar pronto con mucho más!

BESOS Y ABRAZOS!... Hasta la próxima entrega…


	8. Chapter 8

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

**------**

Siglo XIX... Un amor en tiempos de guerra...

------

------

**Capítulo 8**

------

------

"Adelante."

La joven de largo cabello negro abrió prontamente la puerta del estudio al recibir la autorización del otro lado. Siempre con sus elegantes movimientos, Kikyo entró y la cerró tras de sí para acercarse al escritorio que solía ocupar el fallecido InuTaisho Takano.

Ahora esa silla era ocupada por el nuevo dueño de San Konoe.

Kikyo sonrió internamente al verlo.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada de sus nuevas ocupaciones para poner toda su atención en la recién llegada. "Sí?... Qué se te ofrece Kikyo?" Preguntó amablemente el joven. Enseguida, ella le extendió en su mano lo que parecía una carta importante por la forma tan elegante en que venía sellada.

"Inuyasha, disculpa la interrupción pero te llegó esto de Ciudad Izu. Uno de los peones lo trajo y al parecer es algo urgente."

De inmediato, el joven la tomó y procedió a leerla. Al principio le intrigó un poco pero en el fondo lo esperaba. Desde el mismo día en que el Licenciado Michelsen le había enlistado todo a lo que tenía derecho dentro de la herencia, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que darse una pasada por aquel lugar. Después de todo, allá era donde su padre mantenía depositado su dinero.

Kikyo esperó pacientemente y en silencio sin desviar en ningún momento su serena mirada del rostro del joven hacendado. Estaba muy agradecida con él por no haber prescindido de los servicios de su padre pero también la tranquilizaba el hecho de no haberse equivocado en el juicio que había hecho de su persona. Aunque su padre tuvo sus dudas en su momento, ella no se dejó llevar por esas ideas equivocadas.

De eso ya habían pasado varios meses y, aunque al principio había sido un tanto duro y difícil para él acostumbrarse a esta nueva posición, se sentía muy complacida de ver que el que alguna vez pensó inalcanzable por ser el 'patrón' en realidad era una persona muy accesible. Para él no existían esas absurdas concepciones que la sociedad había impuesto como las 'jerarquías'. Y era de suponerse pues ante los ojos de un médico las diferencias no existían. Todos tenían los mismos derechos y merecían ser tratados con la misma cortesía y amabilidad.

Atrás habían quedado los fríos y distantes formalismos entre ellos y gracias a eso, ahora podría decir y sentir que habían logrado conformar una especie de pequeña familia. Prácticamente Kikyo se había convertido en su mano derecha para todos los asuntos relacionados con el manejo de la casona sin dejar de lado la contabilidad de la hacienda, por supuesto. Con el transcurrir de los meses sentía que entre ellos se había formado un lazo especial.

"Y? Qué dice?" Preguntó ella levemente curiosa.

Inuyasha terminó de leer antes de dirigirle una de sus doradas miradas a la joven. "El banquero quiere reunirse conmigo lo más pronto posible así que…"

"Vas a ir a Ciudad Izu." Terminó ella sin darle oportunidad a Inuyasha de concluir su respuesta. "Entiendo." Dijo ella serenamente aunque en el fondo estuviera sintiendo algo de desasosiego. Durante estos cuatro meses se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que la sola idea de separarse de él la inquietaba profundamente. "Y cuánto-"

Pero la joven Ishihara no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta del estudio. En seguida el rostro de una joven criada se asomó. "Disculpe Joven, pero el Padre Mushin está aquí y desea verlo."

"Ah sí… hazlo pasar Noriko, por favor." Le respondió él mientras se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba el escritorio hacia donde estaba Kikyo.

"Enseguida, Joven." Dijo la criada con una leve venia para luego desaparecer.

"No te preocupes, procuraré no demorarme demasiado." Susurró Inuyasha respondiendo la inconclusa pregunta de Kikyo. La joven simplemente asintió sin retirar su serena mirada de aquellos cautivantes ojos dorados del hombre a su lado. No sabía por qué pero cada vez que miraba esos ojos sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación desconocida para ella y en cierto modo la perturbaba. Esa no era ella.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kikyo se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición del anciano sacerdote.

"Buenas tardes Inu-" El Padre Mushin se detuvo al ver a los dos ocupantes de la habitación. "No… interrumpí nada, verdad?" Preguntó él en un tono de voz bastante pícaro para el gusto de Inuyasha. Él simplemente volteó sus ojos levemente irritado mientras se separaba un poco de la joven Ishihara.

"Por supuesto que no, anciano."

Kikyo no pudo evitar sonreír inadvertidamente al ver el cambio en el semblante de Inuyasha. Esta ya era una escena bastante común en aquella casa aunque siempre intentaba hacerse la desentendida, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el sacerdote con sus 'inocentes' comentarios.

"Padre Mushin, buenas tardes." Saludó la joven al tiempo que tomaba la arrugada y regordeta mano del cura para dejar un respetuoso beso en ella. "Su bendición."

"Dios te bendiga, hija." Le respondió él suavemente.

"Bueno, si me disculpan… los dejo para que hablen." Continuó Kikyo mientras veía a Inuyasha instalarse nuevamente detrás del fino y antiguo escritorio. "Enseguida mando a Noriko para que les traiga algo de beber. Con permiso." Con eso dicho y una leve referencia, la joven se retiró luego de recibir una suave sonrisa de parte del anciano sacerdote.

"No vas a rendirte, verdad?" Preguntó Inuyasha un poco molesto cuando finalmente quedó a solas con su indiscreto padrino. El anciano simplemente sonrió amplio mientras tomaba asiento frente a su ahijado.

"No sé a qué te refieres." El anciano Mushin le respondió con fingida inocencia y el joven volteó sus ojos al escucharlo por segunda vez pero optó por no decir nada más. No iba a caer de nuevo en su juego y además ese no era el principal motivo por el que quería verlo. "En fin…" El anciano aclaró levemente su garganta. "Para qué soy bueno?"

Inuyasha suavizó su dura expresión. "Quería consultar algo contigo y pedirte un favor."

"Bueno… tú dirás."

"Sabes, durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando mucho y he tomado una decisión. Acepté todo esto no por mí sino porque quiero utilizar parte de la herencia para ayudar a este pueblo. A mi padre lo respetaban y veneraban por la imponencia y la fuerza de su carácter pero él nunca hizo nada por esa gente." El Padre Mushin no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por las sinceras palabras de su ahijado. "Y aunque eso no es lo que busco tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como se mueren de hambre y por falta de una mejor atención. Suficiente tenemos con esta guerra."

"Inuyasha…"

"En estos días tendré que viajar a Ciudad Izu para reunirme con el banquero y de paso quiero ver el estado de las cuentas."

"A Ciudad Izu?" Repitió el Padre Mushin. "Y piensas ir sólo?"

"Por supuesto." Inuyasha le respondió con un despreocupado movimiento de hombro. "No veo cuál es el problema. Será cuestión de unos días y allá está la casa que dejó mi padre." El joven de dorada mirada desvió su atención del anciano frente a él para enfocarse en la carta que había dejado sobre los documentos que estaba leyendo antes de que ésta llegara a su poder. "Pero lo que realmente me tiene intrigado es que dice que hay un asunto de suma importancia que quiere tratar conmigo. Algo referente a un dinero." Él terminó de leer y miró nuevamente a su viejo padrino. "Sabes algo al respecto?"

"Bueno…" titubeó el anciano. "En realidad… no sé nada de eso." El Padre Mushin esbozó una leve sonrisa que hizo al joven hacendado fruncir su entrecejo con sospecha.

"No sé por qué pero no te creo ni una sola palabra, anciano." Sentenció Inuyasha mientras se inclinaba sobre su escritorio para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. "Tu vacilación te delata." El sacerdote colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza completamente acorralado. "Y bien?"

"No sé nada acerca del dinero de InuTaisho… pero lo que sí sé es que en Ciudad Izu viven las familias más prestigiosas de todo el país y estaba pensando que sería interesante que comenzaras a codearte con ellos. Ahora, y aunque insistas en negarlo…" el Padre Mushin movió un dedo frente a él como si estuviera hablando con un chiquillo. "… formas parte de ese mundo. Tu padre tenía muchos conocidos allá y a mi modo de ver es una buena oportunidad para que conozcan al sucesor de la familia Takano Lowe."

"Hn. Es cierto…" Inuyasha se bufó al escuchar eso. "Pero qué te hace pensar que yo quiero tratar con esa gente? No me interesa."

"Pues deberías. Algunas de esas familias tienen hijas solteras… muy hermosas por cierto…" El Padre Mushin dejó abierta la oración mientras levantaba una de sus pobladas cejas grisáceas.

"Y?"

"Bueno… creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en la posibilidad de casarte y formar una familia. Ya cuentas con una estabilidad económica y qué mejor para ti que tener a tu lado a una jovencita educada y refinada por esposa." Inuyasha levantó una ceja y la sonrisa de su viejo padrino se acentuó levemente.

"Sabes… para ser un sacerdote eres el anciano más molesto y entrometido que conozco." Le respondió el joven frunciendo levemente su dorada mirada. "Primero no paras de insinuarme cosas con la señorita Kikyo y ahora me sugieres que busque esposa en Ciudad Izu… Por qué no me dejas decidir qué es lo que quiero?"

"Porque si la decisión dependiera de ti… te quedarías solo por el resto de tu vida. Además soy tu padrino y mi deber como tal es ver que-"

"Anciano." Lo interrumpió Inuyasha secamente pero luego se suavizó dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. "De verdad agradezco tu preocupación por mi. No quiero decir que me esté cerrando a la posibilidad de casarme y tienes razón, cuento con los medios para levantar una familia pero tampoco olvides de dónde vengo." El joven hizo una breve pausa mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Ahora poseo todo esto y mucho más, pero eso no borra lo que soy ni mis orígenes."

"Hn." El Padre Mushin consideró algo viendo el drástico cambio en la actitud de Inuyasha antes de responderle a su ahijado. Se estaba dejando llevar de nuevo por sus temores. "Estás seguro que es sólo eso?" El hombre regordete se levantó también para quedar al mismo nivel del joven hacendado.

"Claro que sí! Sabes bien cómo funcionan las cosas en esa hipócrita sociedad materialista. Y yo no soy lo que ellos considerarían alguien 'digno' de sus hijas." Dijo Inuyasha en un tono de voz bastante sarcástico. "Y para serte sincero, tampoco me fijaría en una mujer criada bajo esos parámetros."

"Sí? Pues quieres saber lo que pienso? Creo que el problema no es si ella pertenece a una buena familia, eres tú mismo el que se pone las barreras. Tienes miedo."

"Oye, eso no es cierto! Ya te dije que sí lo he pensado y que estoy de acuerdo pero no necesariamente tengo que elegir a una señorita de alta alcurnia para hacerlo! Esas son las peores! Lo único que buscan es un apellido y una posición. Están programadas para agachar la cabeza y vivir de sólo apariencias!" Exclamó Inuyasha sin contenerse a pesar de estar frente a un sacerdote. "Lo que yo quiero es una mujer de verdad… que sea mi igual en la habitación y fuera de ella. Que luche por sus propios ideales sin importarle lo que digan los demás a su alrededor. Que no vacile en decir lo que piensa. Esa es una verdadera mujer para mi y _esa_ es la mujer que quiero a mi lado!" Terminó Inuyasha con una determinación tal que dejaría callado a cualquiera.

El Padre Mushin sonrió mentalmente complacido. Esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar de su ahijado. Desde muy joven había crecido con ese absurdo complejo de verse como alguien inferior que no merecía nada bueno en la vida por ser un ser híbrido y un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio de su padre bajo circunstancias nada honrosas ante los ojos de nadie. Y su padre tampoco había ayudado en nada cuando lo tuvo bajo su techo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que aparentemente eso había quedado atrás. Al parecer todo lo que le estaba pasando lo había hecho madurar aún más y le había servido para afianzar mucho más sus propias convicciones. Él estaba muy consciente de que Inuyasha no era un hombre que se dejara moldear tan fácilmente por las normas de la sociedad y sabía muy bien cómo pensaba aunque también hubiesen ocasiones en las que no pudiera evitar sentirse inseguro y mostrarse titubeante pero ahora lo había oído de su propia boca y vaya que no se equivocó.

"No esperaba menos de ti pero…"

"Y ahora qué? No era eso lo que querías escuchar!" Preguntó Inuyasha levemente molesto con el sacerdote por haberlo hecho confesarse de esa forma tan emotiva. Generalmente él no expresaba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente porque sabía muy bien que después su 'discreto' padrino podría usarlo a su favor y en su contra en alguna otra ocasión.

El anciano sacerdote se sonrió suavemente. Era el gesto que un padre el dirigía a su hijo para demostrarle lo orgulloso que se sentía. "Sí y me da gusto que pienses así pero debes tener en mente que el corazón no distingue como lo hace la razón. Para él tampoco existen las diferencias entre clases." El Padre se acercó un poco a Inuyasha al tiempo que colocaba dos de sus dedos sobre el pecho del joven a la altura de su corazón. "En últimas… él es quien decide."

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo. "Y tú qué sabes de esas cosas. Eres un sacerdote."

"Es cierto… pero alguna vez fui joven como tú y… tampoco nací hecho un sacerdote, sabes?" Respondió el hombre levemente ofendido. "Recuerdo aquella vez cuando…"

"Sí, sí… lo que digas." Inuyasha se separó de su padrino con un movimiento de su mano antes de que comenzara con otra de sus anécdotas de juventud. Si no recordaba mal ya las había escuchado todas. "No te mandé llamar para hablar de mujeres. Necesito pedirte un favor." Le dijo él dejando al anciano con la palabra en la boca.

El viejo simplemente sonrió mientras movía su cabeza levemente entretenido. Definitivamente su ahijado no tenía remedio. "Cuál será esta vez?"

"Necesito que mientras estoy fuera…"

------

_Ciudad Izu_

"Niña… Sango!" La joven criada preguntó completamente sorprendida mientras recorría con sus oscuros ojos el cuerpo de la joven en el umbral de la puerta. "En verdad es usted?" La fina señorita sonrió levemente al ver la expresión de shock de la pequeña mestiza.

"Por supuesto que soy yo!" Exclamó Sango mostrando su blanca dentadura. "No me digas que no me reconoces, Zarinna."

"Pero cómo no!" La criada aún no salía de aquel estado. "Mire no más cómo ha cambiado… Está hecha toda una señorita!" Sango no pudo evitar sentirse halagada.

"Vamos, no exageres Zarinna. Sólo me fui por unos años. Y créeme que me moría de ganas por regresar pero… puedo pasar?" Le preguntó ella amablemente.

"Dios mío, pero que distraída es esta india!" Exclamó avergonzada la criada mientras se agarraba de las trenzas. "Pase niña, pase." Le dijo al tiempo que le indicaba desesperadamente con su mano. La joven de elegante vestido rosa pálido no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de Zarinna. Definitivamente algunas cosas no cambiaban y eso fue lo que más extrañó de su tierra. En el extranjero se aprendían muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes pero hacía falta ese calor de hogar que sólo sientes cuando estás con tus seres más queridos.

"Gracias, Zarinna y…" la joven hizo una breve pausa mientras se tomaba unos segundos para apreciar mejor sus alrededores. "Dónde están todos?" Le preguntó ella finalmente mientras entraban al amplio salón. Al llegar a una mesita auxiliar, Sango depositó sobre su superficie su delicada sombrilla de tul blanco para luego continuar con los guantes y el sencillo sombrero de ala ancha que hacía juego con el resto de su vestuario.

"Ah pues…" comenzó la criada mientras hacía memoria y contaba con los dedos de su mano izquierda. "La señora está de visita en casa de la familia Miyamoto para tomar el té… el General viajó de nuevo pa' la hacienda…" Otro dedo se añadió al conteo. "El joven Souta salió como ya es su costumbre y la niña Ome está en su dormitorio." Los ojos negros de Zarinna se levantaron para ver a la recién llegada. "Si quiere, suba niña. A la niña Ome le dará mucho gusto verla. Yo me ocupo de su equipaje."

Sango sonrió ampliamente. "Gracias Zarinna." Le respondió ella mientras levantaba elegantemente su amplia falda para subir por los anchos escalones hacia el segundo piso de la residencia Higurashi.

Sin hacer el mínimo ruido con sus tacones, la joven de rizada cabellera chocolate se desplazó por el corredor hasta ubicar la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de Kagome. Afortunadamente su memoria era muy buena y aunque se había ausentado muchos años, aún recordaba a la perfección la ubicación de todo en la mansión. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Sango golpeó suavemente la lisa superficie de la puerta y esperó con ansias la respuesta del otro lado.

"Adelante, Zarinna. Está abierto." Respondió la joven Higurashi dando por hecho que se trataba de la criada que le subía su merienda. Sango colocó una de sus delgadas manos sobre su boca mientras que con la otra abría lentamente haciendo crujir las viejas bisagras. "Puedes dejar la bandeja en aquella mesita, Zarinna. Gracias." Continúo amorosamente Kagome al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre su fino edredón dándole la espalda a la joven visitante. Aparentemente estaba ocupada en algo.

"A la señorita Higurashi se la ofrece algo más?"

De inmediato la cabeza de Kagome se levantó levemente asustada al oír que aquella voz no pertenecía a su joven criada. Sin embargo, tampoco le fue totalmente desconocida.

"Sango?" Preguntó Kagome en voz baja.

"Sorpresa!" Exclamó Sango extendiendo sus dos brazos para darle un poco más de dramatismo a su exclamación.

"Sango…"

"Kagome…"

Sin perder un segundo más y con los ojos visiblemente nublados con lágrimas, ambas jóvenes avanzaron hasta encontrarse en un fraternal abrazo en medio de la amplia habitación. Así duraron unos segundos, entre risas y sollozos, hasta que decidieron separarse un momento para admirarse mutuamente. Definitivamente los años habían hecho lo suyo en ambas jovencitas. Aunque eran primas por parentesco, ellas siempre se habían considerado como hermanas al haberse criado prácticamente bajo el mismo techo. Pero aparte de quererse como hermanas, ellas eran unas amigas inseparables y leales confidentes… Hasta que los tíos de Kagome decidieron viajar al extranjero buscando nuevos horizontes en tierras un poco más pacíficas.

"Sango… estás divina! Hasta pareces otra!"

"Cielos… gracias… tú también. Te ves muy bien."

Ambas jovencitas rieron cómplices.

"Pero… por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? Te hubiésemos esperado en la estación." Le preguntó Kagome mientras la llevaba de la mano para sentarse en la cama.

"Pues ya ves… quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pero veo que la única presente fuiste tú. Pensé que los encontraría a todos aquí."

"Y cómo íbamos a saber que llegarías. Como siempre mi madre está con sus amigas tomando el té y enterándose de los últimos chismes de esta ciudad." Kagome volteó levemente sus brillantes ojos mientras Sango sonreía divertida.

"Es verdad… la misma tía Nodoka."

"Así es." Repentinamente el brillo en los ojos de Kagome se apagó. "Ella nunca va a cambiar…"

Sango no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba inquietando a su prima porque aquel triste tono de voz no pasó desapercibido para sus oídos.

------

"Y cómo van las cosas, Nodoka? Escuchamos hace un tiempo un rumor… aparentemente estaban pasando por una situación… un tanto crítica económicamente." Dijo la altiva anfitriona de la reunión en casa de la familia Miyamoto. De inmediato seis pares de ojos estaban puestos en la elegante señora Higurashi. Por obvias razones no iba a confirmar esos rumores ni a quedar mal delante de sus antiguas amistades. Con mucha diplomacia, la mujer de ojos castaños bajó la delicada taza de porcelana que iba a medio camino hacia sus rojos labios para sonreírles a las presentes.

"Lo sé… pero como bien lo dijiste, sólo era un rumor que alguien decidió dispersar con la única intención de desprestigiarnos." La mujer suspiró interiormente al sentir que había salido airosa de tan bochornosa pregunta. "Nuestra situación está mejor que nunca. Como siempre." Las demás invitadas se miraron entre sí con mucha discreción al ver que la mujer había regresado su atención a la taza en sus manos para un pequeño sorbo.

"Bueno, nos alegra escuchar eso." Comentó la señora de la casa con una leve sonrisa. "Entonces eso quiere decir que tus intentos desesperados por casar a tu hija Kagome no tienen nada que ver con una posible… _ruina_?"

"Pero por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Nodoka sin perder la compostura. "A la gente sólo le gusta hablar de más."

"Sí, eso es cierto…" Intervino una segunda mujer. "Todos los días nace un rumor nuevo. Nadie en esta ciudad se salva de caer en esas lenguas viperinas." Todas las mujeres sentadas en el gran salón de la mansión Miyamoto asintieron en total acuerdo porque ellas mismas habían sido protagonistas de algunos chismes durante los últimos años. La Sra. Higurashi se sintió levemente más tranquila por el nuevo rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

"Por cierto… recuerdan ese rumor de hace unos meses donde decían que la salud del viejo hacendado Takano Lowe en Nakayama había decaído enormemente?" Algunas asintieron por estar al tanto de eso. Sin embargo, la Sra. Higurashi no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante la noticia. De eso no sabía absolutamente nada. "Bueno… pues resultó ser cierto!" Exclamó una tercera mujer. "Pero ahí no termina todo… imagínense que finalmente y después de una larga agonía… murió!"

"M-murió!" preguntó Nodoka muy impactada por la novedad mientras luchaba por equilibrar su taza en el plato.

"Así es. Pero de eso ya hace unos meses. Ya sabes, son pueblos muy pequeños y noticias como esas tardan en llegar a las ciudades." Terminó la informativa mujer antes de tomar su propio sorbo de té.

_Takano Lowe… muerto?_

"Es una pena… y pensar que dejó tanto dinero por ahí botado. Sin nadie que lo reclame." De nuevo un breve silencio se instaló en el salón donde el único sonido que sobresalía era el de las finas tazas de té al golpear sutilmente con sus pequeños platos.

A pesar del leve alivio que sintió la Sra. Higurashi al enterarse del fallecimiento del viejo hacendado tampoco logró sentirse completamente tranquila. Ahora que había muerto las cosas eran mucho más inciertas para ella… de por medio había un préstamo de una fuerte suma de dinero que él le había hecho con el fin de aliviar algunos compromisos financieros de la casa pero a cambio de eso, y como garantía, ella le había cedido las escrituras de la mansión Higurashi prometiéndole que le pagaría el préstamo lo antes posible… eso por supuesto, habiendo calculado que para entonces su hija ya estaría casada.

Pero ahora… La mujer frunció levemente… cómo iban a quedar las cosas?… Si él no tenía a nadie que heredara lo más seguro era que todos sus bienes pasaran al Estado y si todo pasaba al Estado entonces esa deuda ahora la tenía con ellos? Nodoka sintió que iba a desmayarse de sólo pensar en eso… si eso pasaba lo más seguro era que el Estado decidiera hacer efectivo ese cobro dejando a su familia en la calle. Meterse con el Estado era algo muy delicado. Esa gente actúa bajo sus propios intereses y no tiene la mínima consideración cuando de dinero se trata.

_Y ahora qué voy a hacer?..._ pensó la mujer mordiendo visiblemente su labio.

"Pero qué te pasa, Nodoka?" Preguntó con tono sarcástico una quinta mujer que hasta el momento no había intervenido en la conversación. "No me digas que esta noticia te afectó tanto como para dejarte completamente muda? Acaso… lo conocías?" Terminó ella haciéndose la sorprendida. Sin embargo, la Sra. Higurashi logró manejar la situación sin caer en sus provocaciones.

"Claro que no." Respondió ella con convincente seguridad. "Ese hombre era un demonio. Esa gente es la culpable de que tengamos que vivir en estos tiempos tan violentos."

"Es verdad…" Apoyó la tercera mujer.

La Sra. Higurashi fingió una solidaria sonrisa.

"Pero bueno, olvidémonos de esa gente y más bien concentrémonos en…" La sexta mujer tomó la palabra y en seguida su mirada se fijó en Nodoka. "Tu hija Kagome."

La Sra. Higurashi desplazó su castaña mirada sobre cada uno de los rostros de las mujeres. "Kagome? Qué pasa con Kagome?"

La misma mujer sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, ya nos aseguraste que el rumor del apresurado compromiso de tu hija era falso pero no puedo creer que no nos contaras que tu hija ya tiene un pretendiente de verdad! Nada menos que un militar! Y esto no es un rumor, eh… yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!" De inmediato el salón quedó envuelto en un silencio sepulcral hasta que la Sra. Higurashi no pudo aguatar más tanta calumnia.

"Qué estás diciendo, Aida? De dónde sacas semejante infamia!"

"No es infamia, querida Nodoka. Es cierto." Pero casi de inmediato la mujer se arrepintió al caer en cuenta de algo y al ver el enfurecido rostro de su amiga. "No lo sabías?" Las demás mujeres se llevaron una enguantada mano hacia sus bocas. "Porque los vi hace unas semanas en un parque. Y en una situación bastante incriminatoria, si me preguntas."

"Eso es imposible!... Debes haberte equivocado. Mi hija es una señorita decente! No una cualquiera exhibicionista!" Gritó Nodoka poniéndose de pie. Esta conversación se estaba saliendo de proporción. Cómo se les ocurría difamar de esa forma a su hija… eso sí que no se los iba a permitir.

"Nodoka… cálmate! Aida sólo está diciendo lo que vio!" Intervino la dueña de casa en un intento por calmar los ánimos.

"Lo que vio? Ella no vio nada. Estás confundiendo a mi hija con alguien más!" La Sra. Higurashi comenzó a sentir cómo comenzaba a subírsele el calor al rostro y una fuerte presión en su cabeza y en su pecho. "Eso… eso no es cierto." Negó la mujer mientras se retiraba del salón para buscar su fino tocado y su sombrilla que había dejado en el perchero de la entrada. Las otras mujeres no tardaron en seguirle los pasos.

"Nodoka! Nodoka… espera por favor!"

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mujer había dejado la mansión en forma precipitada sin importarle haber dejado aquella vergonzosa impresión en las demás invitadas.

_Eso no puede ser verdad… Kagome no puede hacerme esto!... _Pensaba la distinguida señora mientras recorría con premura la empedrada calle con rumbo a su casa.

_Esa muchachita me va a oír!_

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Knock Knock… Hola? Me recuerdan?... je je… Sí, soy yo… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia y les pido mis más sinceras disculpas pero también les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido… esta historia es un poquito más complicada de escribir así que hay que tomarse un poquito más de tiempo para desarrollarla pero espero que este capítulo haya valido esa larga espera y les aseguro que el próximo lo valdrá mucho más (si saben a lo que me refiero… je je) pero no se preocupen que como veo van las cosas la actualización no demorará tanto como esta… sólo espero seguir contando con su apoyo y esos mensajitos llenos de ánimo para continuar… por favor, se me cuidan mucho y pórtense bien… sigan leyendo que yo seguiré escribiendo…

Besos para todas y hasta una próxima entrega…


	9. Chapter 9

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

**------**

Siglo XIX... Un amor en tiempos de guerra...

------

------

**Capítulo 9**

------

------

"Zarinna!... ZARINNA!"

La Sra. Higurashi entró gritando fuertemente una vez puso sus pies dentro de la mansión. Segundos después, apareció corriendo proveniente de la cocina la joven criada que respondía a ese nombre mientras secaba rápidamente sus morenas manos en el delantal blanco que cubría su humilde vestimenta.

"M-mande señora. Pa' qué es buena esta ind-"

"Dónde está Kagome!" La interrumpió demandante la agitada mujer. De inmediato, la joven criada supo que algo muy malo tuvo que haberle pasado a su patrona por la furibunda expresión en su rostro. Y esto involucraba enormemente a su niña Ome. Zarinna temió lo peor.

"La Niña Ome está en su dormitorio, señora." Le respondió la india en forma sumisa mientras se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto. La mujer le dio una dura mirada.

"Lo sabías, verdad!" Preguntó ella acercándose unos pasos.

"N-no sé… d-de qué-" Murmuró Zarinna completamente atemorizada.

"No me mientas, condenada india!" Exclamó la distinguida señora mientras tomaba a la acobardada criada por los hombros en un fuerte agarre y la sacudía sin consideración alguna. "Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!" La criada comenzó a temblar presa del miedo. Sabía que su patrona tenía un carácter bastante fuerte pero ahora parecía como si estuviera poseída por el mismísimo demonio.

Nunca antes la había visto así de enojada en todo el tiempo que tenía trabajando para la familia Higurashi.

"Hablo de un supuesto amorío que mantiene mi hija con un fulano militar!" Enseguida los ojos negros de la pequeña criada se abrieron ampliamente. "Pero por supuesto que debes saberlo… Eres su alcahueta, verdad? La acompañabas para verse con él!" Gritaba la señora sin dejar de zarandear a la asustada Zarinna. "RESPONDEME! ES CIERTO!" Continuaba demandando ella.

Pero la joven india estaba demasiado conmocionada como para poder dar respuesta alguna. En vez de eso, cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras su rostro comenzaba a dar señales de dolor. Sin embargo, una muy conocida voz proveniente de la cima de las escaleras la hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

"Es cierto, madre!" Respondió Kagome con firme valentía al darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba presentando abajo en el salón. Los gritos eran tan fuertes que se habían escuchado hasta el segundo piso. Suerte que Sango no se encontraba en ese momento en la casa.

Había decidido ir a la iglesia acompañada por otra de las criadas para rezar un poco y dar gracias a dios por haber regresado a salvo.

"Ahora suelta a Zarinna. Ella es inocente… no tiene nada que ver en esto." Kagome comenzó a descender por los anchos escalones y al mismo tiempo su madre soltaba de muy mala gana a la paralizada india para dirigir sus enojados ojos hacia su hija. Una vez que la señora Higurashi tuvo a su hija en frente, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y seguidamente la arrastró hacia el estudio que se encontraba detrás de unas grandes y elegantes puertas corredizas a un lado de las escaleras.

"Niña…" susurró la india finalmente cuando vio desaparecer a madre e hija por aquellas puertas.

"Cómo te atreves a decírmelo así no más. Acaso no te da vergüenza?" Siseó su madre encarando a su hija en la privacidad de aquella habitación. Kagome apenas colocó su mano sobre su resentido brazo sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

Sabía que había actuado por impulso cuando se percató de aquella escena entre Zarinna y su madre; sin embargo, en el momento no le importó. Su madre estaba acusando injustamente a un inocente por algo que era solamente su culpa y eso no lo podía permitir.

"No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme, madre." Le respondió ella sin señal alguna de arrepentimiento.

"Ah no?" Le respondió Nodoka. "Pues yo sí! Gracias a tu comportamiento inmoral vamos a ser la comidilla de toda la ciudad!" Exclamó la mujer mientras se acercaba a su hija. "Aida Himitsu te vio… seguramente besuqueándote como una perdida con un hombre… te das cuenta del escándalo en el que nos has metido! No te basta con que estemos arruinados! Eres una inconsciente!"

"Eso es lo único que te importa, verdad?" Kagome dirigió su castaña mirada hacia el rostro de su madre.

La mujer se sintió levemente ofendida por esa pregunta. "Pero por supuesto que no! Dios mío… eres una señorita decente! También está en juego tu honra… Cómo se te ocurre exhibirte de esa forma tan descarada ante la mirada de todos y nada menos que con un muerto de hambre!"

"Kouga no es ningún muerto de hambre!" Exclamó Kagome sin poder contenerse más. No iba a permitir que su madre se expresara así de su novio.

"Ah no?" Una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en sus rojos labios. "Pero es militar."

"Es Teniente."

"Eso es lo mismo a decir que es un muerto de hambre! Es un don nadie, por dios! No está a nuestra altura. No es digno de ti!"

"No me importa." Respondió Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Qué dices?"

"No me importa que no sea millonario o que no tenga un apellido influyente. Es un buen hombre… más que muchos que se hacen llamar 'señores' y-"

"Suficiente! No quiero oír más!" La interrumpió Nodoka dándose la vuelta para recorrer aquel espacio.

"Lo amo, madre. Y vamos a casarnos… te guste o no."

Enseguida la altiva e imponente mujer se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su hija. Estuvo a punto de estallar de la rabia pero de repente, una idea diferente se le vino a la cabeza. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía muy claro que ni los gritos ni lo reclamos funcionaban para hacer entrar en razón a su rebelde hija. Y aunque esa había sido su intención en un principio al salir de casa de la familia Miyamoto, estaba viendo que no iba a lograr nada si continuaba por la fuerza.

Tal vez lo mejor sería usar la cabeza.

Obviamente su hija estaba confundida. Era muy joven… qué iba a saber del amor? Eso sólo era un capricho pasajero y ella se iba a encargar de acabar con ese absurdo sentimiento.

"Van a casarse?" Repitió la mujer con falsa sorpresa. "Y cómo se supone que vas a vivir con el mísero sueldo de un militar?"

"Ya te dije que eso no me importa. Y si lo que te preocupa es el dinero… él ha estado ahorrando para venir ante mi padre a pedir mi mano." La voz de Kagome se había suavizado levemente al recordar las sinceras palabras de su amado. "Él me ama y haría cualquier cosa por mi."

La indulgente señora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para contenerse de gritarle nuevamente a su hija por todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo e inmediatamente decidió abrir su elegante abanico para darse un poco de aire en un intento por enfriar su acalorado humor.

"Madre." La llamó Kagome suavemente al ver que la Sra. Higurashi se había calmado. Era el momento para hablar y convencerla de dar su bendición. "Por favor… yo sólo quiero ser feliz con el hombre que amo."

"Y tu padre lo sabe?"

"Bueno, no… aún no, pero estoy segura que estará de acuerdo. Sólo es cuestión de que lo conozcas, madre." Respondió Kagome levemente animada al ver que su madre parecía estar considerándolo. "Me ama y nunca me haría daño."

La elegante mujer se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el joven rostro de su hija. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole a ella… Obviamente, nunca iba a darle su bendición para que se casara con ese hombre, primero estaba el buen nombre y el prestigio de su familia. El amor era algo secundario que llegaría con el tiempo. Pero, por el momento, lo mejor sería hacerle creer lo contrario. Eso le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar en una manera efectiva para acabar definitivamente con esa denigrante y absurda relación.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de fingida derrota, la mujer dio por terminada aquella conversación con su hija. "Sólo espero que no te equivoques." Dijo la mujer en un indiferente tono de voz.

Kagome quedó levemente confundida por la respuesta de su madre. Había esperado algo completamente diferente pero… así era ella. Sin embargo, su corazón comenzó a latir con emoción porque, aunque hubiese esperado escuchar otras palabras, esta era su forma de decirle que aceptaba su relación con el joven Teniente. Al fin la había comprendido? El terso rostro de la joven Higurashi se iluminó visiblemente y sin poder contenerse más se abalanzó hacia su madre para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

"Gracias, madre. Ya verás que no." Susurró ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras se separaba de la altiva mujer. Rápidamente, Kagome se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia las puertas y en segundos la entusiasmada jovencita había desaparecido del estudio dejando a la soberbia mujer sola con sus pensamientos.

"Sí, hija… ya lo veremos."

------

"Zarinna!" La joven criada se dio la vuelta enseguida al escuchar a su niña entrar a la cocina con infinita algarabía. "Vamos, Zarinna. Necesito que me acompañes al cuartel." Le dijo Kagome mientras tomaba su morena mano y la llevaba consigo fuera de aquel lugar bajo las sorprendidas miradas del resto de criadas y cocineras.

"P-pero niña… y su madre? Qué pasó?" Preguntó la india sin entender nada. Cuando ella se había retirado para continuar con sus obligaciones lo único que podían escucharse eran los ensordecedores gritos de la señora. Y ahora, su pequeña niña aparecía en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus hermosos ojos castaños llenos de una felicidad infinita. "Niña… no entiendo."

Sin darle respuesta, Kagome se llevó a la morena criada hacia su dormitorio. Una vez a solas, la jovencita dio rienda suelta a su alegría. "Zarinna, mi madre aceptó mi noviazgo con Kouga!" Exclamó ella mientras se dirigía hacia el gran espejo de su tocador para acomodar mejor su rizado cabello y aplicarse un poco de perfume ante la desconcierta mirada azabache de la empleada.

"Qué… pero cómo, niña? La patrona… de verdad?" Zarinna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando la mujer entró en la mansión había llegado echando fuego por la boca y de un momento a otro salía su niña completamente dichosa? Eso no tenía sentido o… los milagros definitivamente existían. Tal vez la madre de su niña finalmente se había dado cuenta de que luchar y oponerse a los deseos de su hija era una batalla perdida así que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar su voluntad y darle su bendición.

"Así es, Zarinna." Kagome se dirigió hacia su ropero para buscar un sombrero que fuera acorde al vestido que llevaba puesto en el momento. "Hablamos y ella aceptó. No es maravilloso? No puedo esperar para ir al cuartel a contárselo a Kouga." Continuó la jovencita mientras intentaba acomodar la elaborada prenda sobre su azabache cabellera. "Y cuando regrese mi padre, arreglaremos todo para que venga a hablar con él."

La joven criada no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Definitivamente su Niña Ome estaba muy enamorada de ese joven Teniente y al fin todos sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad. Finalmente y después de superar el gran obstáculo que representaba su señora madre, su pequeña y el joven podrían estar juntos sin tener que seguir escondiéndose de los demás.

"No sabe cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, Niña." Le dijo finalmente Zarinna acercándose un poco hacia la radiante jovencita y mientras tomaba entre sus manos la satinada cinta del sombrero, continuó. "Le deseo toda la felicidad de este mundo porque usted se la merece, niña." Terminó ella mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo y ataba la cinta en el mentón de Kagome.

La joven Higurashi sonrió amorosamente y colocó sus delicadas y blancas manos sobre las ásperas de Zarinna. "Gracias Zarinna. Pero ahora vámonos. Quiero contárselo a Kouga y tampoco puedo esperar para decírselo a Sango. Si tenemos suerte, aún la podemos encontrar en el parque frente a la iglesia."

La india simplemente asintió antes de salir de la habitación de la jovencita para seguirla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar intimidarse nuevamente al ver a la patrona esperando por ellas fuera de la biblioteca. La reprimente mirada de la mujer la hizo buscar refugio detrás de su niña.

"Con permiso, madre. Voy a-"

"No te demores, Kagome." Le dijo Nodoka secamente. "Necesito a Zarinna en la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena." Con eso dicho, la señora se retiró en dirección del estar trasero. Seguramente iba a comenzar con su nuevo bordado como era su costumbre.

"Vamos, Zarinna." Le indicó la jovencita sin prestarle atención al tono de voz de su madre y la joven criada la siguió obediente con rumbo al cuartel de Ciudad Izu.

------

"Llegamos, señor. Esta es la casa de la familia Takano." Avisó un hombre mientras le ordenaba a su caballo detenerse frente a un gran portón de madera. Inuyasha lo siguió mientras levantaba su dorada mirada para ver su fachada con detenimiento. "Pero hace mucho que está deshabitada… no creo que encuentre a alguien ahí."

"Bien." Respondió Inuyasha mientras se bajaba de su propio caballo. Seguidamente buscó algo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo negro y cuando lo encontró se lo lanzó al hombre. "Gracias por tu ayuda."

El hombre lo atajó sin problema y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al abrir su mano. Era una brillante moneda de oro. "Es usted muy amable, señor, gracias. Que tenga un buen día y que Dios lo bendiga." Le dijo el hombre sinceramente agradecido mientras hacia una leve venia desde la silla de su caballo.

Inuyasha asintió levemente antes de dirigir de nuevo su dorada mirada hacia la construcción mientras escuchaba el sonido de los cascos alejarse del lugar.

Era lógico que cuando llegara al pueblo iba a encontrarse desorientado por ser la primera vez que visitaba Ciudad Izu. Y aunque sólo había pedido las indicaciones necesarias para encontrar la casona, aquel humilde hombre se había ofrecido muy amablemente a escoltarlo sin nada a cambio. Ahora se encontraba ahí frente al viejo portón. Y en cuanto al comentario de no encontrar a nadie, él estaba seguro de lo contrario. El señor Ishihara le había dicho que en esta casa vivían algunos empleados que se encargaban de cuidar y mantener en buen estado la casa Takano así que por eso no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Mientras sujetaba las riendas de su caballo con una mano, la otra iba hacia la puerta para alcanzar el gran y pesado picaporte de hierro. Segundos se tardaron en abrir el viejo portón. Un pequeño hombrecillo se asomó y en seguida fue reconocido por el joven viajero.

"Anciano Myouga?"

De inmediato el anciano se colocó los espejuelos que colgaban de su cuello para ver con mayor nitidez. A simple vista le parecía una silueta muy conocida pero sabía que sus antiguos amos habían muerto. "Sí… quién-" Pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando vio de quien se trataba realmente. "Amo Inuyasha? En verdad es usted, Amo?" El pequeño anciano no pudo evitar emocionarse. "Qué alegría de verlo, Amo! Me enteré que Don InuTaisho lo había reconocido finalmente pero no pensé que fuera a aparecer por estos lados. Qué sorpresa!"

"Pues ya lo ves, anciano."

"Pero pase, Amo Inuyasha." El anciano enseguida se giró para llamar a uno de los peones de la casona. "Eiichi, encárgate del caballo del Amo, llévalo a las caballerizas. Ponle agua y comida. Apresúrate! Y no te olvides del equipaje."

"Enseguida." Respondió el joven con una leve venia a los dos hombres en la puerta para luego recibirle las riendas a Inuyasha y retirarse hasta el final de la calle donde, girando a la derecha, se encontraba la entrada a las pesebreras.

"Apuesto que debe estar muy cansado, Amo. Viene desde Nakayama?"

"Así es, Myouga. Viajé toda la noche." Respondió Inuyasha una vez llegaron al patio central de la casa. Ahí, el joven de dorada mirada comenzó a dar un vistazo a sus alrededores. No era una casa tan espaciosa como la casona de San Konoe pero seguía siendo grande y muy elegante.

"Es verdad, usted no conocía esta casa. Cielos… pero mire nada más cómo pasa el tiempo. Recuerdo cuando vivía allá en la hacienda… usted apenas era un niño. Y uno muy inquieto." El hombrecillo le hizo una señal con su mano a una de las criadas que se encontraba barriendo para que dejara de hacer eso y se retirara.

"Sí…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha con un leve tinte de dolor. Definitivamente esa no había sido una muy grata etapa de su vida. El anciano enseguida se dio cuenta de su error.

"Bueno, en ese caso… le mandaré preparar la bañera para que pueda descansar un poco."

"No te molestes, anciano. Tal vez más tarde. En realidad, tengo que ir primero a la oficina del banquero, me está esperando."

"Seguro. Como diga, Amo." Respondió el anciano. "Pero… quiere que lo acompañe?" Ofreció él.

"No es necesario. Precisamente pasé por allá mientras venía. Así que conozco el camino. Sólo quería dejar el caballo y la pequeña valija." Inuyasha comenzó a salir de su abrigo negro. El anciano se lo recibió de inmediato.

"Bien. Entonces veré que todo esté listo para cuando regrese." Le contestó el pequeño anciano mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

"Te lo agradezco, Myouga." El joven lo siguió mientras se recogía las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos para luego salir nuevamente con un movimiento de su mano en señal de despedida.

"Que le vaya bien, joven amo."

------

"En qué le puedo ayudar, Señorita?" Preguntó un hombre alto de uniforme azul cuando vio a Kagome y a su criada llegar a la enorme puerta metálica del cuartel. La joven no pudo evitar intimidarse ante la actitud imponente del guardia.

"Pues verá usted… estoy buscando al Teniente Kouga Yamada, me urge hablar con él. Cree que sea posible?" Preguntó cortésmente la distinguida jovencita mientras sostenía su delicada sombrilla blanca.

El hombre le dio una rápida mirada. Era la primera vez que veía a esa jovencita por esos lados. "El Teniente Yamada salió de campaña muy temprano en la mañana. Él y su pelotón fueron enviados como refuerzos para las tropas del norte." El rostro de Kagome se apagó visiblemente. Eso era algo que no esperaba. Kouga no le había mencionado nada de partir tan pronto.

"Y… sabe cuándo regresa?" Preguntó afligida la hija del general llevando su enguantada mano hacia su pecho.

"En realidad no, pero si quiere siga. Posiblemente le informen en su división."

"Está bien. De todas formas… gracias por su información." Kagome se giró rápidamente. "Vamos Zarinna."

"Como ordene, niña Ome."

------

"Como verá, Señor Takano… aquí en el libro de retiros de Don InuTaisho, aparece una fuerte suma de dinero que fue retirada en calidad de préstamo. De eso ya casi va a ser un año y hasta el momento no la han devuelto."

"Entiendo." Respondió Inuyasha un poco intrigado. Si mal no recordaba su padre nunca prestaba dinero tan fácilmente y mucho menos si se trataba de una enorme cantidad como esa. "Y alguien ha ido a cobrarla alguna vez?"

"No señor. Precisamente no se ha procedido porque se dejó como garantía esto." El hombre al otro lado del escritorio le alcanzó un mediano forro de cuero negro.

"Qué es?" El joven lo recibió.

"Son las escrituras de una casa aquí en Ciudad Izu."

"Escrituras?" Preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo su entrecejo. "Pero a quién se le ocurre dejar las escrituras de su casa en garantía por un préstamo. La diferencia es muy grande al igual que el riesgo que se corre. Podría perder la propiedad."

"Lo sé. Pero a ese acuerdo llegaron las partes. Y precisamente para eso lo mandé llamar a usted. Como el sucesor de InuTaisho era mi obligación ponerlo al tanto y usted me dirá cómo debemos proceder. El préstamo es muy grande y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo." Inuyasha exhaló fastidiado. Al parecer no solamente había heredado todas las posesiones de su padre sino que también todos sus problemas. Primero en Nakayama y ahora aquí.

Rápidamente el joven sacó los amarillentos papeles del forro para darles un vistazo. Efectivamente eran las escrituras de una propiedad y estaban a nombre de un señor de nombre Jiro Higurashi.

"Puedo quedarme con esto?" Preguntó Inuyasha finalmente y después de un breve momento de silencio. "Me gustaría resolver esto personalmente."

"Seguro. No hay ningún problema."

"Bien."

"Y en cuanto al estado de las cuentas que me solicitó…"

------

"Ay Niña, no me gusta verla así." Le decía Zarinna a la jovencita a su lado. "Anímese. Si el joven no le dijo nada fue porque seguramente no le dio tiempo de avisar. Ya oyó al señor ese… se fue muy temprano."

"Sí…" respondió muy desanimada la jovencita mientras caminaba junto con su criada por las concurridas calles del pueblo. "Supongo que tendré que esperar a que regrese para hablar con él."

Esta calle en particular era bien conocida por ser una de las más comerciales de Ciudad Izu. Aquí era donde todas las criadas que trabajaban en casas venían a comprar todos los víveres y por lo tanto, tampoco era una de las más seguras para una jovencita como ella. Pero eso no le importó a Kagome. Después de haber dejado el cuartel no había tenido el ánimo de regresar a su casa todavía. Muy seguramente su madre la estaría esperando para continuar con las sesiones de bordado.

Y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. En vez de eso, había decidido vagar sin rumbo por el pueblo seguida de su fiel acompañante. Pero Kagome había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no supo en qué momento había quedado sola y desamparada entre aquella espesa multitud. Sin entrar totalmente en pánico, la joven comenzó a mover su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a la desaparecida criada.

"Zarinna! Zarinna, dónde estás!" La joven comenzó a sentir un poco de temor al ver que por más que se empeñara en llamarla, no aparecía. "Zarinna!" Insistió ella sin mucho éxito. Sin poder evitarlo, Kagome comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Ella nunca acostumbraba a salir sola y mucho menos para transitar por estas calles. Ciudad Izu era un pueblo grande y relativamente tranquilo pero eso no significaba que no se presentaran casos de robos o ataques a jovencitas solas. Mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, la joven levantó levemente su ancha falda rosa con su mano libre cuando decidió regresar por donde venía. Seguramente, Zarinna se había entretenido sin avisar en algún puesto de verduras o se había encontrado con alguna otra criada conocida.

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con nadie, la joven comenzó a desviar su angustiada mirada a cada lado de la calle mientras caminaba presurosa entre la muchedumbre. Nada. No había rastro de Zarinna. Y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que casi todas las criadas se parecían físicamente. Kagome suspiró. Podía regresar a casa ya que conocía el camino pero tampoco podía irse y dejar a Zarinna por ahí tirada en la calle.

Además preferiría evitar un nuevo disgusto con su madre. Mucho más ahora que habían logrado resolver sus diferencias.

Kagome llegó al otro extremo de la empedrada calle y vio que no tenía sino dos opciones. O se regresaba nuevamente o comenzaba a buscar por las pequeñas callejuelas adyacentes. Tal vez no estaría de más revisarlas. De todas formas, ellas desembocaban de nuevo a la principal y si no aparecía, entonces podría continuar con su búsqueda nuevamente desde abajo.

Sin pensarlo más, ella cruzó por una de esas calles pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que al otro extremo aparecía un hombre que comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia su posición. Bastaba con sólo ver su desaliñado aspecto para darse cuenta que no traía muy buenas intenciones.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir de los nervios pero lo mejor era no demostrar temor. Eso sólo lo pondría sobre aviso. Así que fingiendo haberse equivocado de dirección, se dio la vuelta para regresar a la principal. Si se mezclaba de nuevo con la gente, ese hombre no se atrevería a hacerle nada. Apenas iba llegando a la mitad de la cuadra cuando vio otro hombre aparecerse de la misma forma como el que tenía a sus espaldas. La tenían cercada.

Como un primer impulso, Kagome pensó en correr y escabullirse sin darles tiempo de nada pero de inmediato se deshizo de esa idea. El callejón era demasiado angosto y los hombres se veían muy robustos como para dejar espacio suficiente para pasar. El ritmo de su respiración comenzó a agitarse a medida que veía más cerca a esos hombres.

"Pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí…" Dijo uno de ellos en un carrasposo y desagradable tono de voz. "Qué hace una jovencita tan linda como tú solita. Si gustas podemos hacerte compañía, preciosa."

"Les… agradezco mucho caballeros, pero yo sólo pasaba… si me disculpan, me están esperando." Contestó Kagome intentando sonar lo más natural posible mientras buscaba la posibilidad de abrirse campo entre el segundo hombre y el muro. Esa misma oportunidad se vio ensombrecida cuando el segundo hombre se plantó firme frente a ella obstaculizándole más el paso.

"Cuál es la prisa, dulzura." Le dijo el mismo sujeto y Kagome no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de repulsión. Estos hombres no tenían la intención de robarla sino de… Por qué demonios no se le ocurría a nadie pasar por aquí para ahuyentar a estos pervertidos!

La aterrorizada joven comenzó a retroceder pero pronto su espalda se topó con el otro hombre. En seguida, Kagome se volteó y los dos hombres aprovecharon para arrinconarla contra la superficie de la pared.

"Hace tiempo que no probamos la carne fresca, sabes?"

"P-por favor… no me hagan nada. Llévense lo que quieran pero no-!" La joven fue silenciada abruptamente por una de las sucias manos del hombre.

"Shhh… Calladita te ves más bonita, muñeca." Dijo él antes de volver su atención a su compañero. "Anda, asegúrate de que nadie nos interrumpa. La señorita y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato." El hombre simplemente esbozó una sardónica sonrisa antes de regresar por la callejuela hacia la principal. "Ahora, vamos." El hombre la tomó por la cintura sin quitar su otra mano de su boca.

Kagome no pudo evitar derramar gruesas y abundantes lágrimas a medida que se alejaban del lugar. Este hombre hablaba en serio y debía saber de algún lugar completamente desértico para llevar a cabo sus perversos propósitos. Por más que ella luchó, no pudo lograr zafarse de aquel depravado. La superaba en estatura y en fuerza.

Una vez a solas, el hombre la empujó contra una pared y luego pasó una de sus rugosas manos por su mejilla. "Que suave eres…" le susurró él cerca de su rostro y Kagome cerró fuertemente sus ojos completamente asqueada pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía hacer nada por defenderse. Los nervios la habían paralizado por completo y lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque ocurriera algún milagro en ese momento… antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella.

Segundos más tarde, esas mismas manos que habían estado apresándola con fuerza perdieron todo contacto con su cuerpo liberándola al fin. En ese momento, Kagome cayó al piso sin fuerza en sus piernas como para lograr mantenerse de pie y apretó aún más sus ojos mientras escuchaba al mismo hombre gritar con dolor y caer pesadamente sobre el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

"Eso le enseñará a ese maldito." Dijo Inuyasha despectivamente mientras miraba con dureza el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel hombre. En seguida unos fuertes e incontrolables sollozos captaron su atención y giró su cabeza en dirección de la joven. Escenas como esas le hacían hervir la sangre al punto de temer no poder controlar la sangre de youkai que había heredado de su padre. Pero afortunadamente ya todo había pasado y la joven en el suelo se encontraba a salvo. Todo no había sido más que un susto.

El joven Takano se acercó a la joven. "Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Inuyasha en un tono levemente gentil mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su nivel en el suelo. Dándole un rápido vistazo pudo darse cuenta que aquella jovencita era de la alta sociedad por el costoso y elaborado vestuario que traía encima. Lo único que no pudo verle fue la cara. Aquel sombrero se lo impedía. "Está bien?" Volvió a insistir el joven pero Kagome no pudo responder con palabras. Simplemente levantó su gacha cabeza al tiempo que abría sus húmedos ojos cafés para fijarlos en los suyos dorados.

Y el tiempo se detuvo para él.

Inuyasha quiso preguntar nuevamente pero, al igual que ella, no pudo pronunciar nada. Había quedado totalmente sin palabras al ver aquel hermoso rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Algo le había sacudido por dentro. Algo que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera pasado por su vida había logrado hasta el momento. No sabía por qué pero lo único que pasó por su mente en ese instante mientras se hundía en aquella divina visión, fue esa reciente conversación que tuvo con su padrino una semana antes de viajar a Ciudad Izu.

A esto era lo que se refería el anciano?

Tal vez… porque sintió que su corazón había quedado completamente cautivado.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: AHHHH! Por fin se encontraron, HURRA! Casi q no, verdad? Ahora habrá q ver cómo se darán las cosas entre ellos porque no creo q vayan a ser muy fáciles... je je… Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo a Kate, me alegra saber q compartimos gustos y bienvenida… je je… espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y mil gracias más por ese apoyo tan lindo de todos… es una gran motivación para mí… Espero de todo corazón que esta espera haya valido la pena al menos un poquito y de paso pido humildes disculpas si me llego a demorar un poco, eso no quiere decir que los haya abandonado, eso nunca!... je je…

Los quiero mucho, se me cuidan, besos y abrazos… y hasta pronto…

PD: Un saludito muy especial a mi amiguita LadyJ07… tú te fuiste a dormir y yo continué aquí para darte esta sorpresita… jijijiji… ah y otra cosa antes de que termine por caerme de la silla… muchas gracias por tu preocupación y lamento de verdad hacerte pasar por eso… je je… no es mi intención ytampoco está de más aclarar que YO también me considero una persona responsable… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!... Besitos y nos hablamos por el msn… jeje…


	10. Chapter 10

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:** LadyJ07, porque gracias a esta historia nos conocimos, quiero dedicarte muy especialmente este capítulo y qué mejor forma de recordar esa fecha tal especial que con una merecida actualización… je je… Gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que te guste y que lo disfrutes en otra fecha igualmente especial para ti como lo es tu cumpleaños…

------

Un amor en tiempos de guerra…

------

------

**Capítulo 10**

------

------

La joven continuaba en shock por la vacía expresión que transmitía su rostro e Inuyasha tampoco estaba lejano de igualar su expresión pero por razones completamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, él fue más rápido en recuperarse y en seguida levantó su mano con la intención de secar aquellas lágrimas que seguían bajando por esas enrojecidas mejillas. Pero no sólo quería hacerlo por ese motivo… para su sorpresa y sin la mínima intención de parecer atrevido, ansiaba tocarla desde lo más profundo de su ser. Necesitaba comprobar algo…

Su blanca piel se sentiría igual de tersa al tacto?

Desafortunadamente para él, ese inocente gesto de su parte hizo reaccionar de golpe a Kagome al hacerla revivir la repugnante sensación que aquel hombre le había hecho sentir unos segundos atrás.

"No me toque!" gritó ella mientras se echaba hacia atrás para esquivar su mano. Sus ojos finalmente rompieron contacto visual con la dorada mirada de Inuyasha. "Se lo advierto… si se atreve a tocarme otra vez lo va a lamentar." El joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Tan sólo unos momentos atrás estaba temblando indefensa como una chiquilla y ahora parecía una fiera a punto de mandar el primer zarpazo?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Definitivamente no iba con su apariencia angelical y eso captó mucho más su interés.

"Oye, tranquila." Dijo Inuyasha levemente divertido intentando un nuevo acercamiento. "Sólo quiero ayudar-" Sin embargo el joven no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de terminar su explicación. Un puño certero hizo contacto con su mejilla obligándolo a separarse de Kagome.

Eso, por supuesto lo había atrapado completamente fuera de guardia.

"Se lo advertí!" Exclamó la joven Higurashi mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y comenzaba a limpiar su humedecido rostro.

Inuyasha también se levantó imitando a la joven mientras llevaba su mano hacia su golpeada mejilla. No era que le hubiera dolido, un golpe como ese no podría causarle daño alguno. Lo que realmente le molestaba era la forma como le estaba agradeciendo por haberla ayudado.

Si él no se hubiera aparecido a tiempo…

"Así es como agradece mi ayuda?" Preguntó Inuyasha con falsa molestia. Realmente estaba fascinado con el carácter y el coraje de la jovencita.

"Ayuda?" Repitió Kagome mientras desviaba sus brillantes ojos hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros. "Pues sepa que no necesitaba su ayuda… Seré una mujer pero sé como defenderme."

_Sí me di cuenta… linda y orgullosa…_ pensó Inuyasha mientras sonreía interiormente dándole una mirada de reojo al agresor. "Sí… eso me quedó muy claro." Respondió él en voz alta frotando levemente su resentida mejilla. "Y déjeme decirle que hizo un buen trabajo con ese sujeto, sabe?" Comentó Inuyasha con claro sarcasmo en su voz. "Es más… no sé ni para qué me metí. Dígame algo… Ya estaba a punto de darle su merecido o… estaba disfrutándolo demasiado como para hacerlo?"

Por supuesto Kagome fue bien consciente de su burla.

"Pero cómo se atreve a faltarme el respeto!" Exclamó la joven Higurashi regresando su fruncida mirada al hombre frente a ella. "Usted no me conoce y diría que tampoco es lo que yo llamaría un caballero." Kagome le dio un rápido vistazo antes de continuar. "A leguas se nota que no sabe tratar a una dama." Ella desvió su mirada nuevamente para evitar su intensa contemplación con la excusa de alisar su falda para deshacerse de la tierra que pudiera haberse adherido a la fina tela.

Esos ojos tan extrañamente deslumbrantes brillaban como el mismísimo oro reflejando los rayos del sol que comenzaba su descenso en el horizonte. Eran impactantes, eso no podía negarlo pero al mismo tiempo estaba despertando en ella una ligera sensación de intranquilidad que la incomodaba de cierta manera. Y no era sólo sus ojos… Era todo... No sabía por qué pero ese hombre la inquietaba sobremanera.

"Pero por supuesto que sé cómo tratar a una dama." Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse a la joven y habló con la voz más gentil y gallarda que pudo lograr. "Sólo dígame dónde hay una… y se lo demuestro."

Como lo esperaba, la reacción de la jovencita fue inmediata e Inuyasha no pudo ocultar la leve sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios al ver aquellos mismos ojos llenos de pánico destellar de repente con apasionada furia.

Esta señorita sí que tenía espíritu.

"Patán!" Gritó ella al tiempo que levantaba de nuevo su mano para abofetearlo por segunda vez por cometer semejante atrevimiento hacia ella.

Afortunadamente, esta vez Inuyasha ya estaba preparado y sin ninguna dificultad atrapó la enguantada mano de Kagome antes de que hiciera contacto por segunda vez en su rostro. "Bastante ruda para ser una… _Señorita_." Susurró él cerca a su rostro.

Sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos. Él bajó su mano suavemente, llevándola hacia su boca mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Como todo un caballero, el joven Takano depositó, a la altura de sus nudillos, un gentil y galante beso a pesar de la atónita mirada de la joven.

El suave contacto duró sólo unos segundos pero fueron los suficientes para regresar a Kagome a la realidad. Parpadeando rápidamente, ella retiró su mano con hosquedad y con una última mirada llena de antipatía, levantó del suelo su abandonada sombrilla, recogió levemente su ancha falda y sin más palabras de su parte, emprendió el camino de regreso hacia la calle principal.

"Al menos hubiera podido darme las gracias… _Señorita_." Dijo Inuyasha para sí mientras la veía alejarse por el callejón sin desvanecer en ningún momento su sonrisa.

Sonreír de esa forma no era algo que hiciera o se le diera con mucha frecuencia y facilidad pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Lo ameritaba. Ella había provocado eso en él.

Sencillamente había quedado encantado y embelesado con la belleza y la candidez de su joven rostro pero además de eso… estaba su carácter y su bravura. Eso sí que lo fascinó. Tanto así que no pudo contener las ganas de recibir más de su brío. Por eso su interés y dedicación en provocarla a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara.

Inuyasha llevó de nuevo su mano para posarla sobre su enrojecida mejilla mientras tomaba su propio camino de regreso pasando junto al inconsciente hombre. Esta vez su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Y vaya que había valido la pena…

------

"Díos mío… Niña Ome! Dónde-?"

"Zarinna!" Exclamó Kagome interrumpiendo el monólogo de su criada. Finalmente y después de buscarla como una desesperada la había encontrado y de inmediato se precipitó a alcanzarla. La joven criada le dio gracias a Dios de ver a salvo a su niña y en seguida fue a su encuentro.

"Niña Ome, gracias a Dios! Qué bueno que-"

"Vamos Zarinna!" La interrumpió por segunda vez la joven mientras la tomaba del brazo para llevarla con ella.

"Qué… pero qué… Le pasó algo niña?"

Kagome enseguida se detuvo pero en vez de responderle a la preocupada india giró rápidamente su cabeza para cerciorarse de que aquel impertinente no hubiera decidido seguirla. "Nada Zarinna. Vamos… salgamos de aquí." Fueron las palabras de la joven antes de retomar la dirección hacia su casa y seguida, esta vez, de su acompañante.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar pronto para refugiarse de nuevo en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

Todo ese incidente de minutos atrás la había dejado muy alterada y perturbada.

------

_Nakayama_

"Así que el hacendado viajó a Ciudad Izu…" Dijo el alcalde del pueblo mientras frotaba sus dedos en su mentón.

"Así es, señ-"

"Y puedes decirme… por qué demonios no fui informado!" El puño cerrado del hombre hizo fuerte contacto con la superficie de su escritorio callando al capataz frente a él. Onigumo guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responderle.

"Pues… es que no pude, señor."

"Y se puede saber por qué NO!"

El hombre apretó un poco el sombrero en sus manos. "Sé que esto no le va a gustar pero… el administrador como que me tiene el ojo encima desde el último robo." Dijo Onigumo frunciendo el entrecejo. "Por eso no pude venir a avisarle. Me tuvo bien vigilado todo el tiempo."

"Sospecha de ti?"

"Eso no puedo asegurarlo."

"Demonios…" Musitó por lo bajo el Alcalde Fujita con rabia. "Y Takano?"

"El patrón está enterado de todo pero aún no se ha manifestado directamente. Aunque es posible que el administrador esté actuado siguiendo sus órdenes."

"MALDITA SEA!" Un segundo puñetazo resonó en la pequeña oficina. "Eso nos complica mucho las cosas. Era más fácil cuando el viejo estaba en su lecho de muerte! Toda la atención estaba puesta en él. Era la distracción perfecta!"

Onigumo asintió. "Nos salió más astuto de lo que esperábamos y con el administrador asesorándolo pues…" Onigumo dejó abierta la frase. "Yo diría que no va a ser nada fácil." El hombre se rascó su mentón.

El Alcalde Fujita salió detrás del escritorio de madera y comenzó a pasearse por la oficina justo a espaldas del capataz. "Los de arriba me están presionando. En el norte estalló una gran revuelta y las reservas se están acabando… demonios…" Terminó él exhalando fuertemente. "Si tan sólo ese bastardo no existiera… todo estaría a nuestro favor."

"Qué sugiere entonces, señor?" Onigumo frunció su entrecejo. "Quiere que…" Él hizo una dramática pausa antes de continuar. "… lo mate…?" Preguntó finalmente el desaliñado capataz esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

El funcionario se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras antes de acercarse más al hombre y bajar considerablemente el tono de su voz. "Esa es una excelente idea pero también, una muy arriesgada. Si hacemos eso ahora, en este preciso momento, seria muy obvio que hubo intereses políticos de por medio. Y quién sería el primer sospechoso?"

"Usted?"

"Exacto!" Exclamó el hombre con una palmada en el hombro de Onigumo. "Si vamos a atentar contra su vida debe haber algo que nos permita desviar cualquier sospecha lejos de nosotros. Otro móvil y otro idiota a quien culpar. Entiendes?"

El capataz asintió.

"Además hay otro detalle… es un demonio, por lo tanto, es un poco más resistente que nosotros pero… creo que algo puede hacerse… tampoco es inmortal."

Onigumo asintió con certeza. "Y… un accidente?"

"Podría ser pero de todas formas habría una investigación por ser alguien importante y si se deja el mínimo rastro correríamos el mismo riesgo. No… esto debe ser planeado muy bien." Entre ellos hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras consideraban sus opciones, el Alcalde se alejó de nuevo del hombre, su mano fue a su bolsillo delantero y sacó un blanco pañuelo para secar su humedecida frente.

"Tendremos que esperar otra oportunidad y mientras tanto quiero que también pensemos en cómo deshacernos del Señor Ishihara. Debemos ver la forma de sacarlo del medio." Los ojos del funcionario se posaron en el hombre. "Las cosechas de San Konoe y Gojo Shima están a punto de recogerse para su comercialización. Takano tendrá que viajar nuevamente a Ciudad Izu y…" Una perversa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Fujita. "Se me ocurre que tal vez en Gojo Shima soliciten la presencia de Ishihara para solucionar algún problema pero los caminos están tan llenos de forajidos en estos tiempos tan violentos y son tan peligrosos que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir…"

Onigumo imitó su malévola sonrisa.

"El hombre muere en un desafortunado asalto y nosotros quedamos limpios… quién va a investigar la muerte de un pobre diablo…!" Exclamó Fujita antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

"Y la Señorita Ishihara?"

"Esa mujer no representa ningún peligro para nosotros, al menos por ahora. Lo lamento por ella porque quedará huérfana y sin protector en muy poco tiempo pero eso no es problema nuestro." Onigumo asintió. "Ahora vete, lo mejor es evitar que sigan alimentando sus sospechas en la hacienda. Te quiero con los ojos muy abiertos y cualquier cosa que veas y que consideres deba saber me lo haces llegar de alguna forma. Entiendes?"

"Sí, señor."

"Bien." El Alcalde Fujita despidió al capataz con un leve movimiento de su mano antes de regresar a su asiento. Onigumo obedeció y en seguida dejó sólo al hombre con sus pensamientos.

"Sí… no son inmortales… algún punto débil debe tener ese bastardo y uno muy bien escondido. Pero cuál…?"

------

"La pasa algo, Amo? Lo veo muy pensativo…" Preguntó el anciano Myouga desde un extremo del escritorio donde Inuyasha permanecía sentado con la mirada perdida en el pequeño estudio. "Algún problema en la oficina del banquero?"

La preocupada voz del mayordomo hizo parpadear repetidamente a Inuyasha, regresándolo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Algo así…"

"Si gusta puede decírmelo… tal vez lo pueda ayudar." Inuyasha desvió su inexpresiva mirada dorada hacia su acompañante. "Bueno, no sé mucho de esas cosas pero tal vez pueda serle útil en algo. Llevo muchos años viviendo aquí." El joven Takano consideró algo por unos segundos.

"Anciano Myouga… sabías algo de un préstamo que le hizo mi padre a un tal Jiro… Higurashi?"

"Préstamo?" El hombrecillo frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba duro. "Un préstamo?... No, la verdad no… pero me extraña. Su padre siempre fue un hombre muy tacaño en cuestiones de dinero, me sorprende que haya hecho algo así."

"Sí…" Respondió Inuyasha con inapetencia en su voz. "A mí también." Terminó él mientras se recostaba en la cómoda silla del estudio. Su mirada se desvió hacia el techo y ahí la mantuvo fija. Los dos ocupantes del lugar permanecieron en silencio, al parecer cada uno metido en su propio pequeño mundo.

Aquella habitación era muy similar a la que tenía en San Konoe, contaba con muchos adornos muy finos y costosos como era de suponerse, las elegantes puertas dobles exhibían dos piezas de vidrio hermosamente tallado que daban hacia el patio central de la casa y la única iluminación con la que contaba la habitación era provista por diversos velones distribuidos por todo el espacio.

Hacía un par de horas que todo el personal se había retirado a descansar pero Inuyasha había decido permanecer un rato más encerrado en el estudio. A pesar de llevar una noche entera sin dormir del día anterior, sintió que no podría conciliar el sueño aún si quisiera. Diversas ideas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, impidiéndoselo. Su intención desde un comienzo había sido quedarse solo, era la primera vez en muchos meses que tenía la tranquilidad para hacerlo… pero aún así el anciano Myouga había insistido y decidido acompañarlo en el estudio por si algo se le llegara a ofrecer.

El joven suspiró mentalmente. Las cosas ya no eran como cuando vivía en la capital. Allá sus únicas preocupaciones se reducían a concentrarse en sus estudios y terminar su carrera para luego trabajar en algún hospital como cualquier otro médico. Hasta ahí todo iba perfecto.

Hasta que su padrino lo había mandado llamar con tanta insistencia.

Ahora, gracias a los designios de su padre, todo había cambiado radicalmente en su vida.

Desde que tomó posesión de la herencia, todo no era más que puros problemas. Parecía que a su padre no le bastó con todo lo que le hizo de niño. Después de muerto, también consiguió la mejor manera de hacer su vida de adulto todo un mar de contrariedades. Y aún sabiéndolo, él había decidido aceptarlo.

Por qué?... Una de las razones se la había comentado a su viejo padrino.

Las demás…? Tal vez era un reto que se había impuesto a sí mismo.

Quería demostrarse muchas cosas y esta había sido la oportunidad perfecta para eso.

"Sabes?" Habló Inuyasha finalmente luego de guardar silencio por prolongados minutos. Myouga le prestó toda su atención aún cuando su joven amo no le estuviera dirigiendo la mirada. "En ese entonces era muy chico, pero pensaba que conocía muy bien a mi padre." Las pequeñas llamas de las velas que iluminaban el lugar se reflejaban visiblemente en sus córneas doradas dándole brillo a su apagada mirada. "Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor… a medida que me meto más en sus asuntos… siento que menos lo conozco. Cada vez hay más secretos, más acertijos… no sé…"

"Sé a lo que se refiere, Amo. Don InuTaisho fue un hombre muy difícil de descifrar y de entender." Le respondió Myouga con sinceridad mientras bajaba su mirada hacia las manos sobre su regazo. Así pasó unos segundos hasta que algo lo golpeó. "A propósito… si de algo le sirve, amo… ese apellido me suena familiar." Eso en seguida captó la atención de Inuyasha. Sus sensibles orejas se irguieron atentas.

"Lo conoces?" Preguntó Inuyasha enderezándose en su silla.

"Higurashi…" Repitió el anciano intentando recordar. "Bueno, personalmente no conozco a ningún miembro de esa familia. Sólo de nombre."

"Y?" Preguntó Inuyasha con clara impaciencia en su voz.

"Tengo entendido que es una de las familias más acaudaladas de este pueblo. Ya sabe… una de esas familias burguesas." Explicó Myouga e Inuyasha resopló.

"Acaudalada y burguesa?" Repitió Inuyasha. "Y le piden semejante préstamo a mi padre… eso sí que no tiene sentido."

"Bueno, en este caso lo tiene." Inuyasha levantó una oscura ceja intrigado. "Esto no me consta, amo, pero hace un tiempo se corrió el rumor de que, al parecer, esta familia quedó arruinada a causa de la guerra."

"Y ese rumor… resultó ser cierto?"

"Pues… no sabría decirle con certeza… Parece que la doña es la que se ha encargado de negarlo y tapar todo pero… yo sigo teniendo mis dudas." Terminó el anciano con seguridad en su voz. "El préstamo que le hizo el difunto patrón en parte me da la razón y además, para nadie es un secreto aquí en Ciudad Izu, que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por casar a su hija con cuanto viudo millonario le pase por el frente."

"Hn." Respondió Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de su silla para desentumecer su cansado cuerpo. "Eso no es nada nuevo." El joven salió detrás del escritorio. "Así es como funcionan las cosas en esas familias." Dijo él seguidamente y de inmediato sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa cuando a su mente llegó la imagen del rostro de aquella jovencita. No estaba muy seguro de que lo que le dijo su padrino fuera de cierta forma lo que le estuviera pasando pero desde que se topó con aquella hermosa visión no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Ella también formaba parte de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa no duró mucho. Así como apareció se desvaneció dando lugar a una sensación de disgusto. El sólo imaginarse a aquella joven en esa misma situación… Inuyasha sacudió mentalmente su cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea y rápidamente regresó a su anterior semblante. Después de todo, eso no era problema suyo. Además las probabilidades de encontrarse de nuevo con ella eran muy pocas y si así fuera… lo más seguro era que ya estuviera comprometida en matrimonio o hasta casada. Finalmente el joven decidió retomar el tema que estaba tratando con su mayordomo.

"Y ya que estás tan bien enterado de todo, vieja chismosa… sabes dónde puedo encontrar a este Sr. Higurashi? Sean como sean las cosas tengo un asunto que arreglar con él antes de regresar a San Konoe."

"Por supuesto que sí, Amo. Si quiere mañana lo llevo."

"Bien." Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la puerta del estudio con la intención de irse a buscar algo de merecido descanso.

"Ya se va a dormir, Amo?" preguntó Myouga levantándose del elegante sofá.

"Así es, Myouga. Que descanses."

"Buenas noches, Amo."

------

"Sra. Nodoka." Llamó una de las criadas al entrar al estar del jardín trasero.

"Qué sucede, Rania?" Respondió la elegante mujer deteniendo brevemente su bordado. Ella desvió sus maquillados ojos marrones hacia la criada de mediana edad.

"Señora, en el salón espera un hombre con su criado. Pregunta por el Señor." Explicó la mulata con sus manos sobrepuestas sobre su delantal blanco a la altura de su abdomen. "Y como Don Jiro no se encuentra pensé que tal vez usted quiera atenderlo."

"Te dijo quién lo busca?"

"N-no, Señora. Pero nunca lo había visto antes."

Nodoka se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo antes de responderle a la criada. "Debe ser uno de los clientes de Jiro que viene de algún pueblo cercano. De acuerdo, dile que enseguida voy y ofrécele algo de tomar." La Sra. Higurashi comenzó a doblar con cuidado la tela de su bordado nuevo para guardarla dentro de su canasta junto con el resto de implementos. Rania hizo una pequeña venia.

"Como diga, Señora. Con permiso." Le respondió ella antes de retirarse del estar.

"Ojala que sean buenas noticias lo que traiga ese hombre y no más problemas." Decía para sí la altiva madre de Kagome, su voz baja y lista para entrar de nuevo al salón para recibir a la visita.

Una vez solos en aquel amplio salón, el anciano Myouga no pudo evitar darle un vistazo a sus alrededores. "Ahora veo por qué esta familia pertenecía al selecto grupo de las más renombradas y acaudaladas." Comentó el hombrecillo utilizando un bajo y discreto tono de voz antes de volver sus pequeños ojos hacia Inuyasha. Su joven amo, se había retirado un poco de él para acercarse a una ventana con vista hacia el antejardín.

"Apariencias, Myouga." Respondió Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y sin emoción alguna en su voz. "Ya nos dimos cuenta que a esta gente le gusta vivir de las apariencias."

El pequeño mayordomo asintió en acuerdo con la mirada fija en la espalda de su joven amo. "Y ha pensado cómo va a hacer que le devuelvan ese dinero, amo Inuyasha?" Inuyasha frunció levemente el entrecejo. "Si de verdad están arruinados va a ser muy difícil. Además, ya le dijeron que el señor está de viaje. Por qué molestarse en hablar con la doña? Posiblemente pueda que no esté enterada de lo que hace su marido."

"Tal vez." Inuyasha parecía distraído. "Ni yo mismo lo sé pero…" Myouga levantó una blanca ceja interrogante. "Sé que te parecerá extraño, anciano, pero quisiera saber qué clase de persona es..." El joven Takano hizo una breve pausa y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. "Mi padrino me dijo que sería bueno 'codearme' con ellos ahora que formo parte de este 'mundo'; pero lo hago más por saber con qué clase de gente estoy tratando realmente. Llámalo curiosidad malsana. Y en cuanto al pago… ya veremos."

Con paso agraciado, la Sra. Higurashi entró al salón finalmente moviendo levemente su elegante abanico negro.

"Disculpe la esper-" En seguida, Nodoka se detuvo en seco interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir al segundo que sus ojos se posaron en aquella silueta. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y sintió que también había quedado sin aire por la impresión. Acaso lo que estaba viendo frente a ella era alguna especie de aparición?… Así de espaldas, era la misma silueta de…

"_Inu… Taisho_…?" La Sra. Higurashi no pudo evitar pronunciar con voz ahogada aquel nombre que se supone no debía salir de su mente. Pero fue inevitable no hacerlo… no se suponía que aquel hombre había muerto…?... El tono de voz empleado fue tan bajo que ningún oído normal podría haberlo captado. Tal vez un oído normal como el de Myouga no, pero sin importar lo bajo del tono… no lograría pasar desapercibido para el agudo oído de un híbrido como Inuyasha.

De inmediato, las sensibles orejas del joven presente reconocieron la presencia de aquella señora de cuyos labios salió el nombre de su padre con tanta familiaridad como si se tratara de alguien muy cercano. Acaso… se conocían?

Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo levemente antes de girar su cabeza para dirigirle la mirada a la señora. Claramente podía ver la leve expresión de sorpresa que mostró su rostro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

La Sra. Higurashi pasó saliva suavemente una vez que comprobó lo contrario. Sin duda, el parecido era asombroso, sus ojos eran del mismo dorado y el color de su cabello era igualmente plateado, pero definitivamente no era el viejo hacendado de Nakayama. El hombre en su casa era mucho más joven, se veía mucho más lleno de vida, más alto y acuerpado. Aún cuando sus rasgos lucían levemente endurecidos, el brillo en sus doradas córneas era muy intenso.

Tomando aire finalmente y dándole un rápido vistazo al anciano acompañante, la mujer se acercó hasta alcanzar una silla para poder apoyarse. Esa primera impresión la había dejado ligeramente aturdida.

"En qué puedo ayudarlo? Discúlpeme pero no recuerdo conocerlo de antes." Dijo la madre de Kagome encontrando la voz para hablar. "Me informaron que busca a mi esposo pero él no se encuentra en el momento. Puedo saber para qué lo busca?"

Inuyasha le dio una rápida mirada a Myouga antes de regresar su atención a la mujer. "Estoy enterado de eso y el asunto que vengo a tratar con su esposo es algo… personal." Le respondió Inuyasha empleando la mayor de las cautelas. La Sra. Higurashi intentó actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Tenía que averiguar de qué se trataba lo que fuera que quisiera hablar con el ausente general.

"Oh, pero que descortesía de mi parte… por favor tome asiento." Ofreció la mujer mientras le indicaba con su delicada mano el elegante sofá cercano a Inuyasha. El joven Takano aceptó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Había algo en esta mujer que no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Si lo había confundido con su padre era porque obviamente lo conocía, y por la familiaridad con la que dijo su nombre… se veía que mucho más allá del apellido. Una vez sentados los dos, la mujer continuó esbozando una discreta sonrisa. "Entiendo… pero lo que tenga que hablar con él puede hablarlo conmigo. Soy su esposa y entre nosotros no hay secretos. Estoy al tanto de todos sus negocios así que… lo escucho."

"De acuerdo." Le respondió Inuyasha con total seriedad. "El asunto que vengo a tratar con su esposo es referente a un préstamo que recibió hace casi un año…"

La mujer abrió ampliamente sus ojos y su mentón se tensó visiblemente al escucharlo. Inuyasha se detuvo un momento.

"Veo que ciertamente está al tanto de eso."

La Sra. Higurashi asintió su cabeza en forma afirmativa. Cómo no saberlo si fue ella quien le pidió ese maldito préstamo personalmente a InuTaisho Takano… el que no sabía nada era su esposo, el General, y así debía seguir siendo.

"Es cierto." Respondió la mujer altivamente. "Y usted cómo lo sabe? Viene de parte del Estado?"

Inuyasha se tomó unos segundos para pensar en la respuesta. "Se equivoca señora… no vengo de parte de nadie… vengo porque es mi obligación como hijo de InuTaisho Takano Lowe."

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de la Sra. Higurashi en el instante de que la palabra 'hijo' había dejado la boca del hombre frente a ella. Los tranquilos latidos de su corazón comenzaron a aumentar su ritmo normal. Ahora veía de dónde provenía el asombroso parecido con el viejo… pero por qué no lo asoció antes cuando lo vio la primera vez?… Tal vez porque sabía que el único hijo que conocía de InuTaisho había muerto unos años atrás… Nunca estuvo enterada de un segundo hijo…

Inuyasha sonrió interiormente. "Sé que le sorprende pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso." La perturbada mujer abrió de inmediato su elegante abanico y comenzó a proveerse del necesario oxígeno que le pedían sus pulmones en ese momento. El frío escalofrío había dado paso a un creciente y sofocante calor que había iniciado el ascenso hacia su rostro.

Lo que más había temido por tanto tiempo finalmente estaba pasando y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso instante. Era la primera vez que se sentía acorralada y sin salida. La existencia y la visita de este hombre definitivamente la habían atrapado fuera de guardia.

El tercer ocupante de la sala se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo pero muy atento a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El no era nadie para intervenir así fuera una persona de confianza para su joven Amo. Su obligación era callar y obedecer. Sin embargo, no fue ajeno a la sospechosa reacción de la dueña de casa. Nunca la había visto en persona como para decir que la conocía bien pero las habladurías del pueblo eran lo suficientemente verídicas como para saber que la mujer que tenían en frente no era ni la sombra de lo que era realmente.

Algo la estaba inquietando sobremanera.

Varios segundos de silencio comenzaron a extenderse en al amplio salón aumentando con el tenso ambiente.

Viendo que la señora no parecía estar en la mejor disposición para seguir conversando del asunto, Inuyasha decidió dejar las cosas así, al fin al cabo, este tema era algo que sólo debía concernirle a él y al señor Higurashi. Era obvio que la mujer no estaba emocionalmente capacitada para eso en el momento.

Sin esperar por más de parte de la elegante mujer, el joven Takano fue el primero en levantarse seguido de su fiel sirviente. "Créame que mi intención no era importunarla pero entienda que hay intereses de por medio y creo que lo mejor será tratar esto directamente con su esposo. A ambos nos conviene llegar a un acuerdo." Dijo Inuyasha con leve cortesía teniendo en mente que de por medio habían ciertas escrituras que hasta el momento lo hacían dueño de esa propiedad.

Además, el desencaje de la mujer fue suficiente motivo para ser un poco más condescendiente con ella. No había caso en mortificarla más.

Aún cuando no simpatizara mucho con esta clase de gente tampoco estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel y despiadado como su padre.

Sin embargo, nada salió de boca de la Sra. Higurashi. Su mente estaba buscando desenfrenadamente alguna solución rápida que pudiera hacerlo desistir de la idea de hablar con su esposo.

Inuyasha le dio una rápida mirada al anciano a su lado recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza de su parte.

"Si nos disculpa, nos retiramos. Debo viajar a la hacienda pero tendré que regresar en unas semanas. Dígale al señor que lo buscaré en cuanto pueda." Con eso dicho, Inuyasha salió del amplio salón con paso firme seguido de cerca por Myouga.

Segundos después y gracias al ruido de la puerta cerrándose, la Sra. Higurashi logró salir de su trance. De inmediato se puso de pie y rápidamente sus pies la llevaron por impulso hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Con mucha discreción, ella se asomó parcialmente escudada por la pesada cortina color mostaza que la vestía para darle un último vistazo al hombre que acababa de salir.

Una sola idea se mantenía dando vueltas en su adolorida cabeza en ese momento.

Por nada del mundo podía permitir que se suscitara un futuro encuentro entre los dos hombres. Eso nunca!

No quería ni pensar en cómo podría reaccionar Jiro si se entera que a sus espaldas pidió ese préstamo cediendo nada menos que las escrituras de la mansión como garantía. Eso sería fatal y muy humillante ante los ojos de los demás.

La mujer cerró fuertemente sus ojos al tiempo que llevaba una manicurada mano hacia una de sus sienes para masajearla.

"Dios mío… y ahora qué voy a hacer? Esto no me lo esperaba tan pronto…" Se preguntó ella en una voz llena de angustia y mortificación. Sin embargo, esa misma angustia se transformó en completa rabia y frustración en cuestión de segundos. "Por qué tenías que darme una hija tan testaruda e insensata?" Continuó ella, dirigiendo su mirada y sus palabras al mismo ser supremo que acababa de invocar. "Si tan sólo ella hubiera aceptado casarse… nada de esto-"

Sus palabras murieron abruptamente en su boca cuando una nueva idea la golpeó. En seguida, su atención regresó de nuevo a la ventana logrando tener aún un leve vistazo de los hombres en la lejanía. Sus ojos se fijaron intensamente en la espalda de Inuyasha.

"Pero por supuesto…" se dijo ella esbozando una conspiradora sonrisa. "Cómo no se me ocurrió antes…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu: **Cuídense mucho y hasta una próxima oportunidad… Besos, besos y más besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**APRENDIENDO A AMARTE**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL ESTÁ BASADO ESTE FIC…**

------

Siglo XIX… Un amor en tiempos de guerra…

------

------

**Capítulo 11**

------

------

"Mi General." Saludó respetuosamente uno de los guardias del cuartel luego de entrar en la amplia oficina. "La Sra. Nodoka Higurashi, esposa de mi General Higurashi, está aquí y desea verlo."

El hombre de alto rango enseguida levantó la mirada de unos pergaminos que revisaba en ese momento para posarlos en el soldado frente a él. "La Sra. Higurashi?" repitió el fornido hombre con un tono de extrañeza en su voz. Era muy raro, no todos los días se tenía la visita de damas tan importantes en el cuartel a no ser que se tratara de un motivo muy importante o algo extremadamente serio y delicado. Sería algo referente al General Higurashi, su predecesor al mando?

"Hazla pasar en seguida." Fue la rápida respuesta mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba un poco su uniforme azul oscuro.

"Como ordene, mi General." El joven guardia se despidió en la forma acostumbrada con su mano derecha mientras golpeaba ambos talones de sus lustrosas botas negras. En menos de un minuto, vio a la elegante mujer cruzar el umbral de la amplia y bien decorada oficina.

"Buenas tardes, General Haruko." Saludó Nodoka cortésmente esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el muy conocido espacio, después de todo, ésta también había sido alguna vez la oficina de su esposo. Y para su sorpresa, se conservaba exactamente igual a la de unos años atrás… con la única diferencia que ahora el retrato que colgaba detrás de la silla ya no exhibía el rostro de Jiro. El nuevo rostro pertenecía al General frente a ella.

La mujer continuó adentrándose hasta llegar al fino escritorio de caoba al final de la habitación.

"Sra. Higurashi, muy buenas tardes." Respondió de la misma manera el hombre mientras rodeaba el escritorio para recibir correctamente a la recién llegada. La mujer continuó sonriendo mientras extendía su mano en dirección del General. El hombre no dudó un segundo para tomarla y depositar un respetuoso y caballeroso beso sobre su enguantada mano. "Qué gusto verla de nuevo por aquí."

"El placer es todo mío, créame General."

El hombre sonrió levemente mientras le indicaba una silla a su lado. "Por favor, póngase cómoda." Le dijo amablemente mientras se daba media vuelta para recuperar su lugar detrás del escritorio. "En qué le puedo servir?" Preguntó él tomando asiento. "Espero que no sean malas noticias del General Higurashi."

"Oh no, por supuesto que no." La mujer despidió de inmediato la preocupación del sucesor de su esposo. "Pero sí necesito de su ayuda en un asunto un tanto delicado y... vergonzoso para mi familia."

El militar de alto rango descansó aliviado al escuchar la respuesta negativa concerniente a su esposo. "Bueno, en ese caso…" comenzó él mientras se recostaba contra el espaldar. "Soy todo oídos…"

Nodoka no pudo evitar sonreír internamente complacida…

------

"Me mandaste llamar, madre?" preguntó Souta mientras se asomaba por la puerta del dormitorio principal de la mansión Higurashi.

"Así es hijo." Vino la respuesta de la mujer sentada en una pequeña mesita dándole la espalda a la puerta. "Entra y cierra la puerta." Ordenó ella tranquilamente mientras continuaba con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

El joven obedeció enseguida y prontamente después de ajustar las puertas dobles de madera, se giró para avanzar hacia ella. Al parecer su madre estaba muy concentrada en algo pues se tomó unos minutos más antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él. Souta mantenía fijos sus ojos café en la figura de su madre cuando finalmente la vio levantarse de su delicada silla con la gracia que siempre la caracterizaba.

"Te mandé llamar porque necesito que me hagas un favor muy especial." Dijo ella encontrando finalmente la mirada de su hijo menor. "Bueno, en realidad son dos favores." Se corrigió de inmediato al tiempo que le extendía lo que parecía ser una carta.

Las dudas de Souta por fin comenzaban a resolverse. Sin hacerla esperar más, su mano se extendió de igual forma recibiendo el doblado trozo de papel completamente sellado con la marca de la familia. Nodoka aprovechó el silencio de su hijo para continuar explicándose.

"Necesito que mandes esa carta de inmediato para la Hacienda Takano en Nakayama."

Los ojos de Souta se abrieron levemente. Aunque ya estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido entre su madre y el aparecido descendiente del viejo hacendado en su pequeño encuentro semanas atrás no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver el repentino interés de su madre en contactarlo nuevamente. No estaba muy seguro pero al parecer su madre tenía algo en mente. Y si su madre tenía algo en mente… no podía ser algo del todo bueno. El joven Higurashi bajó su mirada y sólo por casualidad sus ojos distinguieron dentro de los elegantes trazos de la caligrafía de su madre un nombre muy familiar para él.

Seguidamente, levantó su joven mirada cuestionante.

La mujer se encogió de hombros mientras fingía arreglar su elaborado peinado. "Qué querías? Si queremos que el hijo de Takano Lowe venga debemos captar su interés y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con el nombre de tu padre. Él sólo quiere hablar con Jiro pero aprovecharemos esa visita a la ciudad para que por pura coincidencia conozca a tu hermana." La elegante mujer comenzó a pasearse frente a su hijo sin perder en ningún momento su gracia. Los sorprendidos ojos de Souta la siguieron sin poder dar crédito a sus jóvenes oídos.

Acaso su madre estaba pensando en…

"Pero mamá… estás segura de-?"

"Completamente." Lo interrumpió ella deteniendo su andar. "Ese hombre nos tiene en sus manos, Souta, y no puedo permitir por ningún motivo que tu padre se entere de lo que hice. Además, ya hice mis averiguaciones. Es soltero, no tiene compromisos y lo más importante de todo es que ciertamente es hijo legítimo de Lowe, por lo tanto dueño de absolutamente todo lo que tenía el viejo. Entiendes?" La mujer hizo una breve pausa para fijar sus astutos ojos oscuros en los abiertos de su hijo menor. "Es el candidato perfecto para Kagome y la oportunidad perfecta para matar dos pájaros con una sola piedra. Saldamos la deuda y Kagome se casa por fin con alguien que valga la pena." Terminó la Sra. Higurashi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus rojos labios.

"Pero mamá, si es hijo de Lowe entonces eso también lo hace un demonio!" Souta hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. "No te importa?"

"En lo absoluto." Fue la contundente respuesta de la mujer. "A estas alturas ya nada me importa. Mejor demonio rico que humano pobre."

Sin duda alguna era el plan perfecto pero aún así y por la expresión en el joven rostro del menor de los Higurashi, parecía poco convencido. Su madre no pudo evitar voltear sus ojos molesta ante la aversión de su hijo. "Souta, escucha…" la mujer se acercó para rodear sus maternales brazos alrededor del joven. "Sé que a simple vista esto puede sonar un tanto…" ella pausó brevemente mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada. "… indecoroso, pero tienes que entender que no tenemos otra salida. Tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo en que me ayudarías siempre y cuando fuera alguien más acorde para tu hermana y créeme cuando te digo que como este joven no hay dos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que otra tonta más inteligente que tu hermana aparezca y lo atrape porque ahí sí que nos quedaríamos en la calle. No tenemos dinero para pagarle y estoy completamente segura que ya tiene en su poder las escrituras de esta casa. Cuando quiera puede quitárnosla." Explicó la intrigante mujer mientras llevaba a su hijo hacia una pequeña y fina poltrona para tomar asiento con él.

Una vez acomodados la mujer tomó de nuevo la palabra.

"Si logramos que Kagome se case con él estoy completamente segura que nos perdonará la deuda y le devolverá las escrituras de la mansión a su esposa, o sea, a tu hermana."

"Mamá, eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?" preguntó por fin el joven Higurashi encontrando su voz. "Vas a entregar a Kagome en calidad de pago a un completo recién aparecido?" La sorpresa y la indignación fueron muy evidentes en el tono de su voz. Sabía que su madre era una mujer orgullosa de mano dura y a veces un tanto insensible pero esto era demasiado.

"Souta, por favor… tampoco lo pongas así." Nodoka frunció levemente ante las duras y ásperas palabras de su hijo. "Yo lo único que quiero es que todo esto se resuelva pronto. Piénsalo bien… al fin y al cabo, Kagome será la más beneficiada con todo esto." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras se levantaba y abría su inseparable abanico. "El hombre es apuesto, joven, educado, de buena familia y lo más importante… con uno de los apellidos más poderosos de la región… Será la envidia de todas esas tontarronas de esta ciudad. Y, por supuesto, él tendrá por esposa a una jovencita elegante, hermosa y decente como Kagome. Qué más puede pedir?"

Souta bajó la mirada considerando las manipuladoras palabras de su madre. Aún cuando en el fondo sabía que no era lo correcto tampoco era lo suficientemente tonto como para no estar de acuerdo con su ambiciosa madre en que era la única opción que tenían en el momento.

"De acuerdo, tal vez tengas razón pero…" el joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Olvidas que está de por medio el militar?" De inmediato y ante la mención de aquel sujeto tan repugnante, el sonriente rostro de su madre cayó visiblemente. "Te guste o no, Kagome está muy enamorada de ese hombre y no será nada fácil convencerla de que se case con otro que no sea él." Afirmó Souta mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Al parecer su madre se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. "Y no sólo lo digo por Kagome, qué tal que ese hombre no se interese en ella. Tal vez puedas obligar a mi hermana pero no creo que tengas el mismo poder para influenciar a ese hombre."

La mujer frente a él lo miró condescendiente antes de responderle. "Hijo, eso es lo de menos. Tendrá mucho dinero y poder pero en el fondo sigue siendo hombre. Bastará con que ponga sus ojos en ella para que quede completamente encantado. Si ella se lo propone puede tenerlo a sus pies y comiendo de la palma de su mano. Tu hermana podrá ser un poco tonta para algunas cosas pero eso no le quita lo hermosa, lo atractiva y lo distinguida." Dijo ella levemente orgullosa, después de todo, todos sus encantos los había heredado de ella.

"Y en cuanto a ese… soldadito." Continuó ella cambiando su tono a uno más despectivo mientras se dirigía hacia su elegante tocador de fina madera y se sentaba airosa frente al espejo. "Eso no será ningún problema. Dentro de poco saldrá definitivamente de la vida de tu hermana." La mujer comenzó a arreglarse un poco el costoso collar de piedras negras y brillantes que colgaba de su delgado y alto cuello. Luego desvió un poco su mirada café para fijarlos en el reflejo de su hijo. El joven levantó una oscura ceja cuestionante. "Y ese es el segundo favor que necesito que me hagas. Quiero que me consigas una de esas… 'mujercitas' que frecuentan esos antros donde te la pasabas metido apostando." Dijo ella con firmeza y Souta no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzado.

Definitivamente a su madre no le temblaba la mano ni la voz para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que se propusiera y más aún cuando sus intereses estaban en juego.

Sin embargo, esta parte del plan no le encajaba del todo.

"Una mujer? Y para qué la quieres?"

"Cómo que para qué?" repitió Nodoka mientras se giraba por completo en el asiento para encarar a su hijo menor. "Queremos que Kagome se olvide de él para siempre o no?" Souta simplemente asintió sin decir más. "Bueno, la única forma de que lo haga es que le abramos los ojos y le hagamos ver que ese sujeto no le conviene, que sólo estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos. Vamos a desenmascarar de una vez por todas a ese mentiroso."

Finalmente todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente en la mente de Souta y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cuando se lo proponía, su distinguida madre podría ser bastante infame con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Lo mejor entonces era no contradecirla y obedecerla, después de todo, a él también le convenía que las cosas salieran tal y como las había planeado su madre. Lo sentía mucho por su hermana porque sufriría un poco al principio pero algo de razón había en la justificación que le dio Nodoka.

Kagome llevaría uno de los apellidos más respetados e influyentes en toda la región, e incluso del país, si se casa con el hijo del difunto hacendado y de paso, los ayudaría a recuperar el prestigio y la posición que perdieron a causa de su tan promovida ruina.

Además, él le había dado su palabra de que la apoyaría en todo siempre y cuando se tratara de un hombre digno de ella, así que ya no podía echarse para atrás.

"Veré qué puedo hacer." Fue la sumisa respuesta del joven Higurashi.

"Perfecto." La mujer le sonrió. "Ofrécele algo que no pueda rechazar y entonces concreta una cita con ella para darle todos los detalles." Souta asintió y rápidamente guardó la carta que su madre le había entregado anteriormente en uno de los bolsillos internos de su elegante y pulcro saco.

"Así será."

"Bien." La Sra. Higurashi sonrió satisfecha por segunda vez y se levantó para acercarse a su pequeño cómplice. "Ahora ve y manda esa carta en alguna diligencia. No hay que desperdiciar ni un minuto."

"Enseguida, madre."

Los ojos café de la esposa del general destellaron con malicia mientras seguían la figura de su consentido hijo hasta que desapareció por las puertas dobles de su enorme dormitorio. La sonrisa se amplió un poco más mientras levantaba su fino abanico negro y lo abría para darse un poco de aire.

"Esto es lo que te mereces por haberte atrevido a fijar tus ojos en mi ingenua hija."

------

"INUYASHAAAA!!!"

Gritó el anciano sacerdote haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias para captar la atención de su híbrido ahijado a medida que se acercaba a los extensos sembradíos circundantes de San Konoe. La hacienda estaba en cosecha así que Kikyo le informó una vez llegó a la casona que Inuyasha se encontraba con los recolectores en ese momento ayudando en las labores.

Él se imaginó que su muchacho estaría reunido con los campesinos dándoles algunas instrucciones y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando sus ojos lo ubicaron nada más y nada menos que entre los cultivos, cosechando como cualquier otro recolector.

El regordete padrino de Inuyasha se detuvo un momento mientras secaba su húmeda frente con el dorso de su arrugada mano. El día estaba bastante caluroso para realizar una labor tan ardua como esa pero no le preocupó del todo.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!"

Gritó por segunda vez al viento colocando sus dos manos alrededor de su boca para lograr una mejor claridad en su llamado.

Y esta vez pareció funcionar mejor.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha se irguió y volteó en dirección del llamado para ver al viejo Mushin ondeando un brazo. Él le devolvió el gesto antes de dirigirse a los demás campesinos. Estos en seguida detuvieron su trabajo y tal como se los había dicho, se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de la casona para un breve y merecido descanso.

Todos menos él.

Inuyasha fijó su rumbo hacia el claro donde lo esperaba su padrino.

"Recordando viejos tiempos?" preguntó el Padre Mushin sonriente.

"Algo así." Fue la jadeante respuesta del joven hacendado mientras llegaba a su lado y recogía su abandonada camisa blanca para cubrir su desnudo torso. "Después de todo y aunque no sea muy grato de recordar, crecí rodeado de todo esto." Comentó Inuyasha mientras dirigía su dorada y melancólica mirada hacia el vasto terreno frente a ellos. Una refrescante brisa sopló aliviando un poco el inclemente calor de la tarde.

"Es cierto." Aceptó el anciano. "Recuerdo que te la pasabas metido entre esas plantaciones todos los días."

"Bueno, tenía que ganarme la comida de alguna forma." Respondió el joven Takano mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. "Y…" seguidamente Inuyasha regresó su atención al viejo Mushin. "Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Ah bueno, vine a traerte buenas noticias."

"Eso es bueno de escuchar." Se mofó el joven de cabello plateado mientras tomaba la dirección hacia la casona. El padre Mushin frunció levemente notando el tono apático que usó su ahijado para responderle. Había esperado una reacción muy diferente.

Rápidamente lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

"No luces animado. Siguen los problemas en la hacienda?" Preguntó el hombre sabiendo exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"Así es." Le respondió el joven planamente. "Mientras estuve en Ciudad Izu, hubo otro robo de ganado en Gojo Shima. Fueron pocas las cabezas que se llevaron esta vez, seguramente para no hacerlo muy evidente, pero aún así ya no tenemos duda de que es gente de adentro la que efectúa los robos. Y me atrevo a decir que no trabajan solos, hay alguien de afuera que los dirige."

"Válgame dios," susurró el anciano a su lado. "Eso es terrible. Y sabes quién es?"

"Ryo y yo tenemos nuestras sospechas." Continuó Inuyasha. "Todo nos lleva a decir que se trata del capataz, el tal Onigumo." Los ojos del anciano padrino se abrieron al escuchar el nombre. "Pero no solo él, su grupo de cuatreros también están metidos en esto."

"Eso quiere decir que la propia mano derecha de InuTaisho es el traidor?" El hombre no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Exactamente." Asintió Inuyasha sin detenerse. "Y a decir verdad, no me sorprende del todo. Ese tipo me dio muy mala espina desde la primera vez que lo vi el día del entierro."

"Pero eso que dices es muy grave, muchacho. Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó el hombre con obvia preocupación.

"Por el momento nada." Inuyasha hizo una pequeña pausa mientras fruncía levemente. "Como te dije, alguien de afuera los dirige, Onigumo no es tan inteligente como para hacerlo solo y hasta que no esté completamente seguro de quién es, no voy a denunciarlo. Él es el único que puede llevarnos a ese hombre."

En seguida la regordeta mano de su padrino detuvo a Inuyasha del brazo. "Inuyasha, hijo, eso es muy arriesgado. Tienes al enemigo viviendo bajo tu mismo techo, tienes que sacarlo de aquí. Tu vida corre peligro! Con tu padre no se atrevieron pero tú-"

Inuyasha rió divertido. "En verdad agradezco tu preocupación, anciano, pero olvidas que también soy un demonio?"

"Medio." Lo corrigió el calvo sacerdote.

"Bueno, lo que sea. Igual no lo saben y eso los pone en desventaja." Dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros. "Aún si lo quisieran no podrían hacerme nada de todas formas. Aunque sea un hanyou les sería muy difícil matarme."

"Sí, es posible… Siempre y cuando no descubran el punto débil de un hanyou." Señaló el hombre con sabiduría. Su ahijado a veces podía pecar de confiado y vanidoso. Era cierto que Inuyasha podría considerarse un ser superior a los humanos en cuanto a resistencia y fortaleza pero eso no lo hacía menos vulnerable a la muerte.

"Eso lo sé." Respondió él dándole una dura mirada a su padrino. Cómo odiaba cuando se lo recordaban. "Obviamente eso es algo que no tienen por qué saber." El anciano decidió darse por vencido en el asunto, no había caso en discutir con él. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era claro que también había heredado la terquedad de su padre.

"De acuerdo. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado." Le dijo él en tono paternal. Después de todo, Inuyasha era como su hijo y no podía reprocharle que se preocupara por su bienestar.

"Lo tendré." Le respondió él. "Mientras mantenga esta forma no corro peligro." Inuyasha retomó el camino hacia la casona seguido de cerca por el anciano sacerdote. "Lo que me preocupa realmente es la seguridad de Ishihara. Él está de mi lado y nunca me perdonaría si se atrevieran a hacerle algo malo a él o a su hija."

El padre Mushin sonrió levemente, ese lado suave lo había heredado de su madre. "Bueno, si en algo te tranquiliza…" comenzó él apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado. "Estoy seguro que nada de eso va a pasar porque te tienen a ti para protegerlos."

Esas palabras detuvieron por segunda vez a Inuyasha.

_Proteger_… tal vez antes no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba aceptando al momento de recibir la herencia de su padre pero las palabras de su padrino le hicieron ver que no sólo había aceptado la gran fortuna que le dejó sino también aceptaba la gran responsabilidad de cuidar de otros… algo que nunca hizo ese hombre con él.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esa última idea. De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no venía al caso traer esos recuerdos que ya se habían enterrado junto con el ataúd de su padre.

Había cosas más importantes por hacer en su vida de aquí en adelante.

Lo único que esperaba era poder estar ahí para cuando eso fuese necesario.

El joven de dorada mirada asintió levemente. "Tienes razón." Fue la pequeña respuesta de Inuyasha antes de reanudar el paso junto al sacerdote. Entre ellos hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que la voz del joven Takano irrumpió de nuevo. "Y cuáles son esas buenas noticias que me traes?" Preguntó él en un tono más animado.

"Eh?" el padre Mushin parpadeó un poco confundido al principio pero luego recordó que esa era la principal razón por la que había dejado sus asuntos en la casa cural. "Es cierto." Sonrió el anciano mientras se rascaba la calva parte trasera de su cabeza. "Venía a decirte que el dueño de las casas que te conseguí aceptó tu oferta, quiere cerrar el trato lo antes posible."

"Bien." Respondió Inuyasha sonriendo levemente. "Me reuniré con él cuando regrese de Ciudad Izu."

"Te vas de nuevo?" Preguntó el anciano sorprendido.

"Por supuesto. Las cosechas estarán listas en unos días y eso no puede esperar." Inuyasha se detuvo un momento para considerar algo cuando por fin alcanzaron la entrada a la enorme casona. El anciano también hizo un alto aliviado de que por fin se hubiesen resguardado de los fuertes rayos solares. "Cítalo para dentro de una semana."

"Una semana?" Los ojos del padre Mushin se abrieron. Su padre a lo sumo demoraba dos días para concretar la venta de las cosechas.

"Y qué esperabas? Tengo muchos asuntos que resolver allá." Inuyasha comenzó a enumerar mientras le indicaba a su padrino que lo siguiera. "Además, recibí una carta del General Higurashi."

"Higurashi?" Repitió el hombre. "Ese Higurashi?"

"Ese Higurashi. Al parecer quiere hablar conmigo, así que voy a aprovechar el paso por la ciudad."

"Entiendo." Respondió su padrino con suspicacia mientras fijaba su pícara mirada en la ancha espalda de su ahijado. "Veo que vas a estar muy ocupado entonces pero podrías estar olvidando algo importante."

"Pues… aparte de todo eso no sé qué más pueda ser." Respondió Inuyasha inconsciente de la oculta intención en las palabras del viejo mientras entraban al gran salón principal para encontrar a Kikyo acomodando unos adornos que habían sido lavados en la mañana. "Kikyo, por favor prepárame el baño." Le dijo él amablemente antes de subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Enseguida." Fue la obediente respuesta de la joven mientras lo seguía con sus serenos ojos café.

"Permiso hija."

"Adelante Padre Mushin." Le respondió Kikyo mientras lo veía subir hasta desaparecer por el corredor como lo había hecho Inuyasha. Sin darle mayor importancia, la joven Ishihara dejó brevemente sus quehaceres para dirigirse a la cocina.

"No me digas que ya se te olvidó aquel _ángel_ que se te apareció en Ciudad Izu?" le dijo el anciano jadeando levemente. Definitivamente ya no estaba en edad de intentar seguirle el paso a su joven ahijado. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco antes de alcanzar el armario para sacar una muda de ropa limpia. "Digo… tal vez debas aprovechar también para buscarla, no?"

Así que era eso… pensó el joven mientras giraba sus ojos. Ahora entendía el por qué del tonito tan particular que estaba usando. Ese era el destinado cuando quería referirse a mujeres. Inuyasha decidió hacer caso omiso y continuó con la tarea en mano. Si había algo que le incomodaba un poco era que se metieran en esos asuntos que sólo le concernían a él.

Pero en parte, también era culpa suya por haberle contado de su fortuito encuentro con la 'delicada' señorita. Y al parecer a su senil padrino no le había quedado muy claro el término _fortuito._

El anciano sacerdote no pudo evitar sonreír. "No todo debe ser trabajo, sabes."

"Tal vez." Respondió finalmente el joven. "Pero eso no significa que vaya a perder mi tiempo buscando un imposible. Te recuerdo que eso fue algo pasajero. Una casualidad." Inuyasha se detuvo brevemente mientras recordaba el hermoso rostro de aquella joven. Aunque quisiera, sabía perfectamente que las probabilidades de volver a ver un rostro como ese eran nulas. Si por lo menos aquella visión tuviera un nombre… bueno, eso hubiese podido ser un buen comienzo. Pero no, no sabía absolutamente nada y tampoco era seguro que viviera en ese lugar. Igual que él, sólo podría haber estado de paso.

Por eso decidió tomarlo como lo que fue, como algo efímero y sin importancia. Aún cuando sabía que lo que sintió en ese momento fue algo nuevo y especial, lo mejor era olvidar el asunto y continuar con su vida, ya bastantes cosas tenía por resolver como para enredarse con una mujer.

Pero cómo hacerlo si su anciano e indiscreto padrino no hacía más que recordársela cada vez que mencionaba algo relacionado con Ciudad Izu?…

El viejo no estaba ayudándolo en nada.

"Oh, vamos muchacho, deja de ser tan pesimista." Le respondió el anciano esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"No soy pesimista… soy realista." Lo corrigió él en tono aburrido mientras cerraba la puerta del armario y pasaba al hombre para dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Todo el tiempo bajo la tranquila mirada del sacerdote.

"Si de verdad te interesa quiere decir que realmente es una jovencita muy especial, de otra forma no—"

"Y tú como sabrías eso?" Se bufó Inuyasha. "Lo único que hice fue ayudarla. Ayuda no es sinónimo de interés, cualquiera en mi posición hubiese hecho lo mismo."

El anciano sonrió con conocimiento. Ahí estaba de nuevo la coraza de indiferencia que su ahijado usaba como mecanismo de defensa. "Tal vez, pero si no fuera así no hubieses hablado de ella como lo hiciste." El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el recuerdo. "Déjame pensar…" continuó él mientras se frotaba pensativo el mentón buscando las palabras exactas. "Creo que fue algo como… 'un rostro angelical con alma fiera' o algo así. Hubieses visto la cara de men--"

Para fortuna del joven, Kikyo apareció en la puerta interrumpiendo los desvaríos del anciano. La joven llegó junto con una de las criadas que cargaba el agua caliente para llenar la tina en el cuarto de baño continuo. "Perdón." Se disculpó ella al percatarse que aparentemente los dos hombres habían estado en medio de una seria conversación por el pronunciado frunce en el rostro de Inuyasha. "Interrumpo algo importante?"

"Nada." Le respondió el joven secamente mientras le autorizaba la entrada a las dos mujeres con un movimiento de su mano. "Adelante." Ordenó él mientras le dirigía una dura mirada a su padrino la cual supo interpretar con total claridad.

Kikyo asintió levemente mientras le indicaba a Noriko que la siguiera.

Los dos hombres hicieron un alto en la conversación que se extendió hasta que vieron a las jóvenes salir del cuarto de baño para desaparecer nuevamente por las puertas dobles de la amplia habitación. Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas, el padre Mushin abrió la boca con la clara intención de continuar pero esta vez Inuyasha se le adelantó. "Eso tampoco quiere decir que me interese, lo dije porque de verdad era una fiera, no malinterpretes las cosas." Refutó él en un intento por dar por terminado el tema mientras recordaba la bofetada que recibió en agradecimiento.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… si tú lo dices…" concedió el anciano luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa. En verdad creía que se comería el cuento? Él podría ser viejo pero no era ciego ni sordo. Su ahijado era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.

------

Después de un largo día de combate, finalmente la tropa enviada desde Ciudad Izu como refuerzo para las tropas del norte había logrado recuperar el control de aquella lejana provincia. Los rebeldes habían dado la pelea hasta el final o al menos hasta cuando se vieron acorralados y superados en número por el ejército. Sólo unos pocos habían logrado emprender la huída en medio del fuego cruzado. Otros, fueron exitosamente capturados.

Según el último reporte no hubo bajas en ninguno de los dos bandos. Sólo unos cuantos heridos por parte del ejército que no revestían gravedad.

Luego de un par de horas de viaje, las tropas llegaron a un pequeño cuartel en donde terminarían de pasar la noche para salir al siguiente día de regreso a Ciudad Izu desde donde habían partido semanas atrás.

Kouga dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Luego del procedimiento correspondiente y de reunirse con los demás soldados para una pequeña cena, el joven Teniente había recibido la autorización para retirarse a su dormitorio asignado. No era la primera vez que entraba en aquel reducido lugar, siempre que venía a luchar con su tropa este era el lugar destinado para descansar y abastecerse con todo tipo de provisiones.

Afortunadamente, el ser un oficial de un rango superior a los soldados tenía sus ventajas en estos casos. No tenía que compartir la habitación con nadie más así que contaba con la privacidad que le brindaba el lugar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tendía a descansar en un colchón tan cómodo y suave como este. La mayoría de sus noches en el monte no contaba con ese privilegio. Por un lado, era muy poco el tiempo que tenía para descansar, era muy difícil conciliar el sueño cuando se estaba en medio de la nada rodeado de grupos insurgentes dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Cuando había la oportunidad, la cama era el mismo suelo que pisaban, de resto, era una piedra o un tronco lo que usaban para pasar la noche en vigilia.

Esbozando una leve y plácida sonrisa, Kouga cerró sus ojos. Paradójicamente, no eran imágenes de cuerpos heridos o el campo de batalla lo que veía. Siempre que lo hacía, la única imagen que se formaba en su mente era la del sonriente rostro de su amada.

"Kagome…" dijo él suavemente mientras abría sus ojos para revelar dos brillantes córneas color turquesa. En un par de días no tendría necesidad de cerrar sus ojos para verla porque finalmente esa imagen sería de carne y hueso. Aún no sabía cómo podía resistir tanto tiempo sin tenerla en sus brazos estrechando su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo… cómo extrañaba sentir sus suaves labios besándolo con ternura y pudor. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante esta última idea.

No hallaba la hora para hacerla su esposa ante Dios y su mujer ante los hombres.

Con un segundo suspiro, Kouga se levantó de la cama y comenzó a deshacerse de toda su pesada indumentaria. Un baño decente estaba a la orden y realmente lo necesitaba. El tema del aseo y la higiene a la intemperie también era un tanto complicado de manejar bajo esas condiciones.

Veinte minutos le tomó al joven Teniente salir por la puerta vestido en unos calzones limpios que lo cubrían desde la cintura hasta los tobillos y una amplia camisa acompañada por una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Sentándose de nuevo en su cama, retiró la toalla y comenzó a frotarla enérgicamente en su corto cabello negro para secar el exceso de agua que aún goteaba de sus puntas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan renovado como ahora.

Mirando hacia una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama se dio cuenta que aún tenía un cuarto de vela por consumirse. Viendo que no tenía sueño decidió aprovechar la poca iluminación que le quedaba en la habitación para limpiar su arma. Una labor que ya se había vuelto costumbre para él en noches tan solitarias y tranquilas como esta. Era eso y la verdad no tenía algo más productivo que hacer hasta que le llegara el momento de dormir.

En eso estaba cuando sintió el repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Teniente Yamada!" Llamó una firme voz mientras se dejaba entrar en la habitación.

A pesar de la tenue luz, el joven de cabello negro pudo distinguir los conocidos rasgos de su Capitán. Dejando su arma a un lado sobre la cama, Kouga se levantó y saludó debidamente a su superior sin dejar de sentirse un tanto incómodo al ser encontrado con poca ropa. La verdad era que no esperaba una visita de este tipo a tan altas horas de la noche.

"Capitán!!" Exclamó Kouga de igual manera y no pudo evitar fruncir levemente su entrecejo al percatarse de otras dos presencias uniformadas detrás del hombre que lo pasaron para detenerse uno a cada lado suyo.

"Descanse Teniente." Ordenó el uniformado con la misma severidad. Kouga bajó su brazo obedeciendo. "Teniente, lamento mucho tener que informarle esto pero por órdenes de mi General Haruko, queda destituido de su rango bajo los cargos de traición." Inmediatamente los ojos del joven se abrieron sorprendidos. "Arréstenlo!"

Enseguida, los dos soldados lo tomaron de ambos brazos aprovechando el descuido del joven ex-Teniente.

"QUE?!" Exclamó finalmente Kouga. "TRAICIÓN?!" Repitió él sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. "P-pero… Capitán Maruyama… tiene que haber un error! Yo sería incapaz de--"

"No hay ningún error. Son órdenes directas del General Haruko." Lo interrumpió el hombre con severidad. "Llévenselo." Ordenó él mientras les hacía una seña a los subordinados con su cabeza para que lo llevaran a la mazmorra del cuartel donde debería pasar la noche mientras se tramitaba todo lo relacionado con su traslado a una cárcel.

Los soldados obedecieron y sin perder un segundo más salieron de la habitación llevando consigo a un alterado Kouga mientras intentaba por todos los medios vociferar su clamor sin preocuparse por un momento en la perturbación que podría estar causándole a los demás habitantes del lugar.

------

"Niña Ome!!" Llamó Zarinna mientras golpeaba en la habitación de la joven Higurashi.

"Pasa Zarinna." Vino la lejana respuesta.

Seguidamente la criada abrió la puerta y entró para encontrarse con la joven que terminaba de acomodar unos sombreros en su baúl. Como todos los días, Kagome ya se encontraba elegantemente vestida y peinada.

"Buenos días, niña." Saludó la mestiza desde la puerta.

Kagome se giró luego de cerrar el enorme baúl. "Buenos días, Zarinna. Ya estaba por bajar." Saludó amablemente antes de dirigirse hacia la enorme ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar la refrescante brisa de la mañana. "Es un hermoso día, no crees Zarinna?" La joven sonrió levemente disfrutando de la vista.

"Así es, niña." Concedió la criada con una sonrisa de las suyas. Cómo le contentaba ver a la joven de tan buen ánimo. Se veía muy feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía y todo gracias a que la relación con su madre había mejorado muchísimo desde aquel día que se encerraron en el estudio.

La señora finalmente había aceptado su noviazgo con el Teniente y había decidido hacerse a un lado. Desde entonces no se volvió a escuchar una sola discusión entre ellas. Hasta el mismo General estaba sorprendido con el cambio de actitud de su esposa aunque aún no tenía muy claro cuáles eran los motivos para mostrarse tan complaciente con su hija mayor. Últimamente permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa y era muy poco lo que compartía con su familia.

Al parecer el ambiente en la mansión Higurashi se había aligerado. Al menos en la parte de convivencia porque la situación económica aún estaba bastante crítica.

"Sucede algo, Zarinna?" Preguntó Kagome al ver el ido rostro de la joven criada.

"Eh?" Zarinna parpadeó repetidamente despertando de su ensueño. "No, nada niña. Es que siempre que la veo tan alegre no puedo evitar emocionarme. Sabe que la quiero mucho, niña y que si es feliz yo también lo soy." Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida por las sinceras palabras de su acompañante. "Lo que venía a decirle era que la patrona la necesita en el salón. Tiene visita."

"Visita? Tan temprano?"

La joven criada se encogió de hombros. "Pos sí, pero baje tranquila niña, que yo termino de arreglar su dormitorio."

Kagome asintió agradecida y desapareció por la puerta aunque no del todo tranquila. La verdad, era muy extraño que alguien viniera a verla tan temprano y más aún considerando que no tenía amistades que lo hicieran. Quién querría verla? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras se desplazaba por el largo corredor.

Podía ser… El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir más rápido. Sería que Kouga regresó a Ciudad Izu decidido a hablar finalmente con su madre y quería darle la sorpresa? Con esa idea en su mente, la joven Higurashi aceleró un poco el paso. Sí… eso tenía que ser. No había otra explicación.

Emocionada, Kagome comenzó a bajar las amplias escaleras teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con la ancha falda de su fino vestido. Sin embargo, toda esa emotividad se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos al momento que sus ojos se posaron en la persona que acompañaba a su madre en el salón y no pudo evitar sentirse fuertemente desilusionada. Pero tenía que admitir que era su culpa por haberse hecho falsas esperanzas al imaginarse que sería su amado al que encontraría de visita en su casa.

Pero no… definitivamente no era Kouga.

Pero entonces… quién?

La joven reanudó su camino por las escaleras, pero esta vez sin la premura anterior. Deliberadamente, se tomó su tiempo y se detuvo al final de las escaleras para componerse un poco del desencanto antes de hacer notar su presencia.

"Madre?" Llamó Kagome respetuosamente. "Me mandaste llamar?"

La Sra. Higurashi se levantó de su fino asiento ante el suave llamado de su hija. Seguidamente, se giró para recibir a Kagome con una seria expresión en su rostro. "Sí, Kagome. Acércate." Le dijo ella mientras le extendía su brazo. "Te mandé llamar porque hay alguien que necesita hablar contigo."

Kagome obedeció sin más preguntas y lentamente llegó al lado de su madre para posar por segunda vez su castaña mirada en la supuesta 'visita.'

"Bueno días… Señorita Higurashi."

------

**Nota de Inu**: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!... He vuelto!!!!!!!!!!... Hola a todos! Antes que nada quería disculparme con ustedes por haber 'abandonado' de cierta forma mis historias, les pido que me perdonen pero estuve atravesando por una dura etapa a nivel emocional y la inspiración me había abandonado, pero gracias a dios y por supuesto a ustedes, poco a poco ha ido pasando y aquí tienen la continuación de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todas las niñas que siempre han estado muy pendiente de mi y de este fic… gracias por el apoyo, por el interés para continuar leyendo y por sus lindos comentarios… Sin ustedes este trabajo no tendría sentido… Me satisface enormemente saber que esta historia les ha gustado y que esperan con ansias su continuación… Por eso y porque se los debo desde el primer día aquí tienen este largo capítulo… La madre de Kagome logrará salirse con la suya????... Eso está por verse… Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!!

------


End file.
